Potentia De Mens
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: When best friends Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji come upon a strange discovery they gain telekinetic powers. At first it's all fun and games, but as Ichigo and Rukia's relationship starts to grow into more Renji's jealousy takes him down a dark path he won't be able to come back from. IchiRuki. Based on Chronicle.
1. The Discovery

**This is the beginning in a little project I've begun. It was meant to be a one-shot, but as I was writing it it started to turn out pretty long and I thought I'd do a mini-story instead. Like three-four chapters. Plus I figure if I do it this way I'll be more entitled to finish rather than lose interest after having written so much already like I sometimes do.**

**This is based on the new Sci-Fi movie _Chronicle_ (which is now my FAVORITE movie!) but will not follow the storyline blow by blow. It holds the essential key elements of the movie, but without the whole camera thing and with a love triangle between the three characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, the title _Potentia De Mens_ is Latin for "Power Of The Mind." Or at least that's what the translator on my IPhone says 0_o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-The Discovery-<em>

* * *

><p>"Tonight's the night, Ichigo!"<p>

Ichigo gave a sigh as he shook his head, his orange spiked hair swishing back and forth with the movement. "You've said that a couple hundred times, Renji." He said, glancing at his friend briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

Renji shrugged, giving a wide grin as he inspected himself in the passenger's mirror. "I know, but tonight is _the_ night, I promise you. I just feel good about this party."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he turned onto another street. It was dark out, nearly 9:30, and they were running late for said party. Renji had taken forever choosing his plaid yellow shirt and lightly-colored jeans and matching bandanna. Ichigo had sat in Renji's bedroom, reading over some useless magazine Renji had laying around, irritated at having to wait. Why couldn't Renji be a normal guy and just throw on a shirt and jeans and be done with it? Ichigo had donned his purple _Vibes_ shirt with faded jeans and that was the end of it. Renji, on the other hand, had to look _perfect_ for tonight.

But Ichigo Kurosaki had endured it, because Renji Abarai was one of his two best friends in the whole world. They had known each other since kindergarten, grown up together, and had been by each other's side no matter what. His other best friend, Rukia Kuchiki, was the proprietor of this party they were heading to; and was, incidentally, the reason Renji was so excited about this night.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel," Renji said, closing the mirror-flap and relaxing into his seat. "I mean it this time: I'm going to tell her how I feel."

Ichigo rolled his eyes for a second time, concentrating on the road as he drove his silver Honda towards the Kuchiki household. Renji had been in love with Rukia since they were kids, and had been skirting around telling her for years. They were all seventeen, Seniors about to graduate high school, and Renji wanted dearly to tell her before college got in the way.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ichigo said.

Renji frowned at him. "Have some faith in me, will ya? Doesn't help my confidence when my bro is dragging me down."

Cue third eye-roll. "Sorry man, just I've been in this place before; listening to you as you prep talk yourself into telling her. But every time you end up chickening out. You need to just buck up and do it." Ichigo said.

"That's what I'm doing, _tonight._" Renji said. "I got this."

"That you do," Ichigo said blandly, frowning as his phone began to vibrate in his lap. He flipped it open, switching his gaze between the desolate road and the text that Rukia had sent him:

_**Where are you guys?**_

"That her?" Renji asked from the passenger seat.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, she's wondering where we are." He said, replying back to the text with a simple: _**Coming.**_

"Keep your eyes on the road man," Renji said. "You just got your license, don't want an accident on your record already." He teased.

Ichigo snorted. "I'm a good driver, thank you very much." He said.

They arrived at the Rukia's house and parked across the street. Most of the cars had taken up the street and driveway, one or two of them rocking back and forth with the movements of party-goers. Ichigo killed the engine and they were out of the car and up the driveway in a heartbeat.

Ichigo could see Renji starting to sweat. "Losing your confidence Casanova?" He taunted, grinning slightly.

Renji glared at him. "Shut up," He said, and then knocked on the front door.

The house was a three-story building with an extravagant garden in the front. The house was a creamy white color, wide as it was tall. The sounds of music and cheering could be heard from inside, and Ichigo wondered what kind of hell he would be entering tonight. He wasn't much for parties, but Rukia was the Queen of them seeing as her house was one of the biggest in all of _Karakura_ and her brother-in-law and sister frequently left her alone in it for business trips, letting her reign supreme.

The door swung open and there stood Rukia in all of her glory. She was dressed in a purple blouse and black jeans that hugged her curves approvingly. Her raven hair was cut short, just barely below her ears, with a single strand in the middle of her face. She looked up at them both with her violet eyes, scanning over Ichigo's purple _Vibe_ shirt and Renji's yellow bandanna that was around around his forehead and held a knot under the pony-tail he held his long red hair in.

"What took you idiots?" Rukia asked, a scowl on her face.

"Traffic," Renji answered quickly before Ichigo could complain about Renji's lengthy beauty-session. "It was terrible."

Rukia raised a brow, glancing at Ichigo before settling her eyes back on Renji. "Traffic? It's too late for it to be that bad out there on the road." She said.

"Weird, I know." Renji said, laughing stupidly. Ichigo rolled his eyes for the...whatever time. He had lost count.

"Whatever," Rukia shrugged, then gave a wide smile. "Welcome to the party boys. Come on in," She motioned for them to enter, and they did.

The house was full of Ichigo's classmates, and even a few dozen of lower classes and some college students. Rukia's parties were legendary. The house was big, the music was up-to-date, there was alcohol, and the ratio of men and women was at a perfect balance. The dining room stood off to the right, where people went to drink and associate themselves with the other members of the party. The living room was to the left, where the stereo was set up to play for the people to dance. Ahead of the door sat the staircase that led to the second story, where Rukia's room and a couple guest rooms were, and along the stairs was where some of the people went to make-out. It was a jungle of bodies and drinks and music, and Ichigo was a brave explorer making his way through the brush in search of the forever desired Entertainment many came to this house to receive.

Ichigo and Renji followed Rukia through the living room, brushing by the dancing bodies, and into the kitchen where the food and drinks were.

"Here you go guys," Rukia handed them both a bottle of beer. Ichigo took his and unscrewed the top to take a sip. He wasn't much of a drinker, and he had to drive home so he didn't take a second sip, but he could handle the taste. It was an acquired taste, and no one had acquired the taste more so than Renji.

Renji's first sip emptied the neck of the bottle, and he gave a contented sigh afterwards. "No beer like Rukia's beer," He said, raising his bottle towards Rukia appreciatively.

Rukia shrugged bashfully. "I might not drink it myself, but I know what my people like." She said, grinning.

Renji nodded, and then gave Ichigo a look. Ichigo knew that look very well, it was Renji's _Take-A-Hike_ look.

Ichigo scowled. He couldn't have a few minutes to talk with his friend? "I'm going to go mingle a little," Ichigo relented. "I'll see you two later." He said and turned, leaving Renji and Rukia alone in the kitchen as he walked into the living room where everyone was partying. Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable leaving them alone like that, but it was what Renji wanted, and Ichigo was a good friend, even if it stung a bit.

Something Ichigo had never told anyone before was that he, too, liked Rukia. He had liked Rukia nearly just as long as Renji had liked her, but Ichigo had kept this a secret. He knew that if he told Renji that he liked Rukia as well that it would tear them apart. Renji had been talking about Rukia since the day the two of them met her.

It had been in second grade. Ichigo and Renji were already best friends and nearly inseparable. Rukia was the new kid, coming into the class in the middle of the first semester from the rich part of town where she had been attending private school until her parents gave in and let her go to public. Renji had come up to Ichigo later that day to say she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen; and Ichigo, who had thought the same thing, agreed. They had gone and talked to her the next day, ate lunch with her, and the three of them had been together ever since.

Almost every day since then Renji has talked about her, and how much he liked this and that about her. After they got into high school Renji had been saying how he wanted to ask her out, and no other girl was good enough for him. Ichigo had just nodded and kept his feelings to himself, because it had taken him longer to realize how he felt towards her than it took Renji, and when he finally came to the realization that he liked her as well he knew that if he did or said anything Renji would hate him forever.

So he bucked up and forced himself to look the other way as Renji tried to put the moves on their best friend. Renji didn't want two best friends, he wanted a best friend and a girlfriend. Ichigo would remain the third wheel forever, watching as his two best friends became a couple. It will suck, but Ichigo was a loyal friend, so he shut his mouth and smiled and encouraged Renji on to the best of his ability.

As Ichigo made his way through the house he was greeted by a few acquaintances of his, waving and giving high fives as he passed. For a good ten minutes he had a conversation with an old friend of his named Inoue Orihime. She had a klutzy and bubbly personality, and was completely unaware of the attention she received from the boys in the room thanks to her enormous boobs. She had a tendency to redden when she talked to Ichigo, and he never understood why.

After saying goodbye to her he made his way outside where there were a sparse number of party-goers hanging about, drinking and flirting. He sat on the front step, sipping sluggishly from his beer as he stared up at the sky. It was clear out tonight, the stars in the sky scattered about in bright twinkles, lining up to make shapes. As a child he had pointed out some shapes to his mother, laughing as she did the same and let him sit in her lap.

_Mom...are you up there?_

"Hey, there you are."

Ichigo turned his head as Rukia stood in the open doorway of her house. She closed it behind her and walked over to his side, sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo asked, raising a brow. "I thought you and Renji would be...talking in there." He said, keeping his distance on the subject. He didn't know what had happened yet, so mentioning anything or letting anything slip would be disastrous.

"I introduced him to one of my friends," Rukia said nonchalantly. Ichigo frowned as he imagined Renji trying to build the courage to tell her how he feels only to have her shove another girl in his face.

"I see," Ichigo said simply, taking another swig from his beer.

"I feel he needs to get with someone already." Rukia said. "I haven't seen him have any interest in any of the girls in our class in years. I'm getting a little worried about him, you know what I mean?"

_That's because you're the only girl who is interesting in our class._ "Why are you hooking _him_ up, huh?" He teased playfully, fighting off the frown that wanted to show on his face at the thought. "What about me?" He joked.

Rukia glanced at him quickly and then away as she shrugged. "I just introduce people, I don't preform miracles." She grinned at him, and they shared a laugh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring up into the sky and enjoying each other's company. Ichigo glanced at her every so while, noting how beautiful she looked in the moon's light. He blushed at the thought and turned away, taking another sip from his beer. The bottle was empty now, and he frowned at it. He would need to be extra careful when driving home tonight.

"Hey, look. A shooting star," Rukia said, pointing upwards. Ichigo followed her line of sight and watched as a light shot across the sky. He smiled lightly at it.

"Make a wish," He said lightly. He watched her close her eyes, making her wish. He looked back up at the star and mouthed his own wish soundlessly:

_Let her be happy._

Rukia opened her eyes again and looked at him. "What did you wish for?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Not supposed to tell you, remember? Otherwise it won't come true." He said.

Rukia snorted. "You're so superstitious."

Ichigo shook his head. "Says the girl who just made a wish on a star."

She giggled, and looked back up at the star as it cruised across the blackened sky. Suddenly her soft smile turned into a frown. "Hey...that star seems like it's getting bigger doesn't it?" She said thoughtfully.

Ichigo glanced up at the star, frowning as he watched it grow inch by inch. "Yeah...it kind of does."

They watched the star growing larger and larger, glowing in the night sky like a mini-sun. It continued to grow, until finally Ichigo was sure it was coming down.

"I don't think that's a star," Rukia said, standing.

They watched in shock as the thing came even closer. It blazed bright in the sky, and then they watched as it came down to the ground in the woods half a mile from Rukia's home. Some of the other party-goers were 'ooh'ing and 'aww'ing at the star as it crashed, some running off into the forest to try and find it as soon as it hit.

"Holy jeez!" Ichigo stood and looked at the forest, hearing the loud boom that echoed off the trees and reached their ears. "It actually crashed!"

"Wow!" Rukia gushed, her eyes wide. "That's incredible!"

They shared in their awe, staring at the forest as the trees settled and the sounds of the party inside were all that was left. Ichigo and Rukia shared a glance, and Rukia gave a gleeful grin.

"We should go see it!" She said excitedly.

Ichigo frowned. "Why? It might be dangerous. Radioactive or something." He said.

"Oh don't worry," Rukia waved her hand. "We won't touch it. We'd just go look at the hole and see if we can spot the thing that came down. It might just be a satellite. And besides: how many chances like this ever come up? The government will be here tomorrow seizing that bad boy up and we'll regret this forever!"

Ichigo frowned, still unsure. "I don't know..."

As Rukia was about to open her mouth and try and persuade Ichigo further, the front door opened and out came Renji, looking slightly irritated and frowning. When he spotted the two of them, his face eased and he smiled. "There you are, Rukia. And Ichigo, here you are as well." He said, giving Ichigo that look again.

"Renji! Perfect timing," Rukia said, beaming. "Something just came from the sky and landed in the woods! We were about to go look for it."

Renji blinked, raising a brow quizzically. "What came from the sky?"

"We don't know," Ichigo answered. "We thought it was a star, but then it kept getting bigger and crashed over there." He pointed towards the forest.

Renji glanced at the trees, then back at Rukia, who was practically bouncing to go. He then plastered a grin on his face and nodded. "Hell yeah! Let's go find it!" He said.

"Yes!" Rukia cheered. "It's settled, now come on guys. Let's hurry before the others find it first."

Ichigo gave a hefty sigh as Rukia led the way into the forest. Ichigo left his beer bottle on the front step and followed, Renji by his side. As Rukia walked ahead, Ichigo leaned in to whisper to Renji lowly so she couldn't hear him, "What happened? I thought you were going to tell her?"

Renji quickly glanced at him, and then at Rukia. "I tried, but before I could say anything she introduced me to some weird chick with glasses and a hair flip and took off. I had to stand there and listen to her rant about her professor who apparently does nothing but drink and sleep rather than actually teach. I finally got away and was looking for her when I found you guys." He said.

Ichigo shook his head. His friend just couldn't get a break. Did it make him a bad person to be so relieved because of this?

The three of them wandered through the woods for at least ten minutes with no luck of seeing anything. They ran into a group of kids who were also looking for the thing that crashed and a few of the other party-goers who also were having no luck. Rukia turned to the two of them with a deep frown as they trekked on, brushing by trees and stepping over twigs and sticks.

"You'd think it would be incredibly easy to find something that had just crashed onto earth from space." She complained.

"You would think," Renji said, shaking his head. "What did it look like?"

"Not sure," Ichigo said. "It was just a big ball of light that came hurtling down. We thought it was a shooting star."

They continued to walk another fifteen minutes, scanning the trees for any sign of the thing that crashed. They kept wandering, and soon Ichigo feared they wouldn't be able to find their way back. They trekked even further, until Ichigo spotted something far off to their left. He squinted through the darkness, realizing what it was he was seeing.

"Hey, there's smoke!" He said, pointing to the rising mist. Rukia and Renji turned to where Ichigo was pointing and their eyes lightened with realization as they spotted it too.

"Let's go!" Renji cheered, running off towards the smoke.

"Oh, whoa, wait Renji!" Ichigo called. "We're not sure what it is yet!" He said, giving chase, Rukia on his tail.

The three of them broke into a clearing, Renji in the lead as they ran up to a hole in the ground. Smoke coiled up into the air from the hole, just a few feet big. It sank into the ground at an angle, tunneling into the earth diagonally. The three of them stood at the mouth of the hole, attentively looking down into it to see if they could see what had created it.

"There's no one else here," Ichigo noted, looking around the clearing. "We're the first to find this."

"Unless they went inside," Rukia said.

"Well, we should go find them." Renji said, crouching down to sit on the ground and dangle his legs into the hole.

"Wait, Renji!" Ichigo yelled, but Renji ignored him and slipped into the hole, sliding slightly down the tunnel into the darkness with a "Woo!"

"What's his problem?" Rukia asked exasperatingly.

"I think he's a little drunk." Ichigo sighed. "We should get him."

Rukia frowned at him. "Do you think we should? It could be dangerous down there."

Ichigo shook his head. "We can't let him go down there alone. And so far it doesn't look like there's any danger."

Rukia nodded, going first into the hole. Ichigo followed, stepping down into the mouth of the hole and sliding into the tunnel. Rukia led the way as they crouched and walked down the sloping tunnel at a slow pace in search of their friend.

"It's pitch black in here, I can't see a thing." Rukia said, grunting as she crouched lower. "I'm going to kill Renji for making me come down-"

"Boo!" A light suddenly flashed in Rukia's face and she shrieked and fell back into Ichigo, who caught her awkwardly in his crouched position. They both looked up at the light, seeing that it was nothing more than a small pocket flashlight being held by a snickering Renji.

"Asshole!" Rukia bellowed, balancing herself to smack Renji hard across the head. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Renji continued to laugh, despite the lump on his head. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said. "I had this on my key-chain." He held up the small flashlight. "I figured I'd light your way, Rukia." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Rukia huffed and shook her head. "You're such an idiot, Renji. Let's get out of here before my back breaks. We're getting all dirty."

Renji gave her a surprised look. "What happened? A couple of minutes ago you were freaking out to come out and see this thing."

"Yeah, I wanted to see if we could find it; and we did. I didn't want to come crawling through a hole to see if we could get killed by radiation or something."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Ichigo said.

Renji felt like he was losing the positive attention he thought he would receive for his daring move, so he frowned and looked between the two as he tried to decipher what to do. "What's wrong with you guys? Seriously...you're harshing my mellow."

"Your mellow can suck it," Rukia grunted. "Now come on let's get out of-"

She was interrupted as the earth around them gave a quake, a loud _boom_ sounding from the other end of the tunnel. They all turned and looked down it, the sound echoing as dirt rained on them. Renji turned to them, his eyes alight with drunken excitement.

"Come on! We _have_ to see what that was!" He said, turning and lighting the way as he crawled through the tunnel away from Rukia and Ichigo.

"Renji! Asshole get back here!" Ichigo hissed. "That could be like...aliens or something down there man!"

"Don't be such a pussy," Renji called back. "Get a move on!"

"I'm going to kill him," Rukia muttered as she followed. Ichigo groaned and stayed close behind her, trying his hardest not to stare at her ass as it was practically in his face.

They pushed further on, walking in a line as Renji led the path with his small flashlight. Soon, the tunnel opened more, and they could stand to their full height.

"This is really weird..." Rukia said quietly, looking around the tunnel as it spread open more and more as they walked. "This definitely isn't natural."

"Yeah...I have a bad feeling." Ichigo agreed.

"You guys are just scared. Don't be such-"

"Whoa! What's that?" Rukia pointed, and Ichigo and Renji turned to where she was looking to see a glowing light at the end of the tunnel.

"Let's go see!" Renji said, walking towards it. Ichigo and Rukia followed, scanning the odd architecture of the cavern around them.

"The walls...they're so _smooth._" Rukia noted.

Ichigo nodded. The walls were as she said, smooth and smoking slightly. Whatever had come through was fiery hot, and had left a very clear trail in its wake. And, as they walked, Ichigo was realizing that the cavern was growing more and more, as if the thing itself had started to grow as it dug into the earth.

"This is really freaky," Ichigo said.

"Guys! Look at this!" Renji's voice boomed down the tunnel.

The three stood standing at the mouth of an opening, staring at the thing that Renji had spotted.

"What the hell is that?" Renji asked, his eyes wide and his flashlight dangling at his side.

"I don't know...but my head is starting to feel weird." Ichigo said, holding his head as an odd buzzing started growing under his temples.

"Mine too..." Renji said.

"Oh my God! My nose is bleeding!" Rukia cried, cupping her mouth as she stepped back, blood dripping from between her fingers.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The thing's starting to glow!"

"Jesus Chri-"

There was a flash of brilliant light, illuminating the entire tunnel and soaring into the sky as the screams of the three teenagers echoed into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I was a little iffy on the ending there, solely because I tried really hard to come across as mysterious and that is pretty hard to do in writing-form. I hope I did well enough though to keep you interested!<strong>

**Like I said before, this was intended as a one-shot, so if the chapter seems jam-packed of information thrown in your face without too much of a setting I apologize. I went through it trying to make it more presentable in this format. But really all you need to know is that they are all best friends in a normal high school setting. That's really it. Everything else will be revealed along the way. **

**Please leave a review! I'm still writing this, and would love to hear your guy's ideas. I'm trying to deter from being EXACLTY like _Chronicle_, so if you have any ideas to share be my guest. I've actually written a couple of fragmented scenes already, and need stuff to place in between. If you've seen the movie then your input will especially be appreciated!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Trying To Remember

**Hello again. I have returned for another chapter in this new story of mine! I had intended to have so much more in this chapter, but after last chapter being so jam-packed with information I figured for this one less was better. **

**Oh, and just before you read this, everything that happens in this chapter did NOT happen in the movie. This all from my own head!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Trying To Remember-<em>

* * *

><p>There was no sense to the world when Ichigo came to. He didn't know where he was, or how long he had been there, or even if he was alive. His head throbbed painfully, the only real thing he could decipher in the odd assortment of feelings swelling up inside of his aching body.<p>

He was laying down, he realized. Ichigo tried to determine what he was laying on, and found it to be soft and warm. Finally, after a couple of minutes of trying to make sense of things with just his mind, he cracked open an eye and stared with his bleary vision at what looked like a ceiling.

Ichigo was laying in his bed. He looked around, seeing that he was indeed in his own room. He frowned. How had he gotten here? He tried to remember what had happened, and came up blank. The last thing he remembers is going to Rukia's party...

Had he gotten wasted and blacked out? He couldn't have. He was so responsible when it came to alcohol that there was no way on earth he would have done such a thing. Was he drugged? Another impossibility, because no one had touched his drink once it was open other than himself and he hadn't put it down even for a second until after it was done...but when had he finished it?

It was slowly coming back to him. He had put his drink on Rukia's front step, but why? There had been something that had caught his attention...and Rukia was there...and so was Renji...

Ichigo gave a groan as his head continued to throb. He couldn't think straight. His memory was so fuzzy...why was that? What had happened last night?

Ichigo forced with all of his might his body to sit up. He grunted as he rested against the wall behind his bed, just breathing as he tried to clear the fog around his mind. He sucked in a breath though his nose, and then frowned deeply.

What was that strange smell? It was...coppery and stale. He looked around his room, trying to find the source of the scent. There was nothing amiss in his room, so he looked down at his bed and was surprised to see he had slept with all of his clothes and shoes on on top of the covers.

But what was most interesting was his _Vibes_ shirt. There were brown splotches running from his collar to his stomach. He attentively touched one of the splotches, finding it long since dried. He scraped some of it off his shirt and examined it in front of his face, watching it crumple and fall. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

Blood. It was dried blood. Slight panic rose into his chest as he examined himself. Had he been injured? His knuckles were perfectly fine, so he couldn't have been in a fight otherwise they'd be red and the skin would be slightly chipped. He felt his face, and found his nose was rather sensitive. He frowned, taking in a large sniff. It wasn't broken, but there was definitely caked blood inside his nostrils.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

Ichigo didn't know how he found the strength to swing his legs over the bed and stand, but he did it. He wobbled slightly, his equilibrium out of wack. He stood there for a moment, trying to make sense of what was happening to him and hoping that standing would help get the blood flowing properly, when suddenly his cell phone began to ring loudly in his pocket. It made him flinch. He fumbled around with his pants, trying to remember which pocket his phone was in, and pulled it out and answered without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" His voice came out in a rasp, his throat raw and his mouth dry. He coughed, clearing his throat and wetting his lips.

"_Ichigo?_" Rukia's familiar voice came from the other end of the line. "_Ichigo are you okay?_"

Ichigo frowned, his brain too slow to keep up with her words. "Uh...yeah, just...out of it I guess." He said groggily, rubbing his face. There was some caked blood around his nostrils, and he wiped them clean with his fingers as he listened to her breathing on the other end.

"_Do you remember what happened last night at all?_" She asked, and Ichigo raised a brow at the question.

"No...do you?"

"_No,_" Rukia said, then was quiet for a moment. Ichigo was about to say something, but she beat him to it, "_Renji called me a few minutes ago saying he had blood on his shirt and didn't remember anything. I woke up the same way. How about you?_"

Ichigo was stunned. They had woken up just like him? All three of them were in the same predicament: bloody, numb, confused, and apparently had a mild case of amnesia. What could have caused this? Were they all drugged or something? Was there a copious amount of young adults all over _Karakura_ waking up in the same fashion?

"Yeah...me too." He answered finally. "My head hurts...everything feels like a dream right now..."

"_Clean up and come over so we can all talk,_" She said. "_Renji is already on his way. We'll wait for you._" And with that she hung up, leaving Ichigo blinking in confusion.

The last thing he wanted to do was clean up and go _anywhere_ with this headache. But Rukia had hung up before he could argue; plus he might be able to get some answers if he put his head together with her's and Renji's.

So he rinsed in the shower and took a few pills to help with the headache before dressing in a light gray hoodie and jeans. He made his way into the kitchen to find everyone was still asleep. It was Saturday, so everyone slept a little later than usual. He was thankful, because he didn't want to have to explain anything to them as to what had happened last night. Once he had the answer, he could answer them.

He drank a two glasses of water before heading out. He was hungry too, but he knew that he was lagging and Rukia would throw a fit if he too much longer.

His keys had been in his pocket when he woke up, as was his phone and his wallet-still full of money so nobody had robbed him thankfully- but when he walked outside he found his car was not parked in the driveway.

Once again panic ran through him. Had his Honda been stolen? The thought made him fill with rage at the injustice of it. He had just gotten that car as a gift from his father to congratulate him on getting his license. He had loved the gift, and had babied the hell out of it since he laid eyes on it. And now it was _gone_?

Ichigo wanted to pull his hair out, but he stowed the frustration and began to walk towards Rukia's with a deep scowl on his face. Once he had answers for what happened last night he would be able to hunt down the bastards who had taken his car and beat the shit out of them.

The walk to Rukia's was about fifteen minutes, and in that time he tried to clear his head and remember what happened. But it was futile. The last thing he remembered was being on the front step of Rukia's house staring up into the sky with Rukia at his side...and then little flashes of walking through some dark place and then a flashing light and voices and then...nothing.

Ichigo shook his head. Hopefully Renji or Rukia would have more. His mind was too befuddled to piece together the fragmented pieces that were his memories.

As he turned onto her street he noticed a few black vans parked around the woods near her house. He frowned at them, something clicking in the back of his head at the sight of it. He tried to discern the clicking, but came up empty. He couldn't figure out why the vans meant something to him...or was it the woods?

Suddenly, Ichigo's brain kicked into high gear and he was assaulted by the memory of walking through the woods with Renji and Rukia. His eyes widened as he scanned over the new memories, trying to push it so he could remember more, but that's all his brain permitted him.

They had been in the woods last night! But why? Why would they be meandering through the woods at night?

Ichigo turned away from the woods, glad to have something to bring to the table when the three of them met up. When he started down Rukia's street though, all thought left his mind when he saw his Honda parked exactly where he had left it the night before.

"Oh God thank you..." He breathed. He walked over to the car, inspecting it to make sure it hadn't been vandalized. It checked out, and he suddenly gave a frown.

If his car was here, how had he gotten home last night? Had he walked? Why would he? If his newly acquired memory served him correctly: he had been nowhere near too drunk to drive home. He had only one beer, and he handled his alcohol well so it barely affected him. So why would he walk home?

Another question needed to be answered.

Ichigo walked up to the front door, noticing the remnants of the party from last night all over the lawn; such as red cups from the non-drinkers and food wrappers from the most likely high munchies-seekers. He knocked three times, only having to wait three seconds before it swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Rukia.

"Why are you constantly coming late for things?" She complained, looking bitter and tired. It was exactly how he felt.

"Because I know what's waiting for me," He replied, receiving a glare and huff. She turned and walked inside, leaving him to close the door behind him.

Renji was in the living room, which was still set up for a party. Trash littered the floor, the shades of the windows rumpled and bent from having people knock up against it all night and possibly early morning. When had the people left? Had Rukia ended the party and he just didn't remember it?

"This place looks like how I feel," Ichigo said as he walked into the living room. Rukia sat on the couch next to Renji, both looking tired and disheveled. Rukia was dressed in her PJ pants and a white tank top, obviously having just thrown them on while she waited for the two of them to arrive. Renji had on a dirty pair of jeans and a wrinkled baby blue shirt, his long red hair tied messily in its usual tail.

"You and me both, brother." Renji said groggily.

"So..." Ichigo said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Anyone have any idea what happened last night?"

They both looked up at him, and then at each other.

"Not a thing," Rukia shook her head.

"Me neither," Renji sighed.

"I guess none of us do..." Ichigo said.

"What's the last you guys remember?" Rukia asked, folding her hands in her lap. "I remember being at the party...and then going outside and that's really it."

"I remember talking to that chick you introduced me to," Renji said, furrowing his brow in thought. "And then leaving the kitchen...walking outside...and that's it."

They turned to Ichigo then, and he shrugged. "I remember walking through the woods."

Rukia raised a surprised brow. "The woods? Why would you be walking in the woods?"

"I don't know," Ichigo sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "You guys were there too. We were out looking for something...I can't remember what though." He shook his head.

"I don't remember walking through the woods," Renji said, frowning. "At first I thought I had just gotten too hammered and must have gotten into a fight. But when I called Rukia to ask what I had done she didn't remember either, and she doesn't drink so I knew something must have happened."

"But what is the question," Rukia said. "How did you remember walking through the woods? On the phone you said you didn't remember anything?" She asked Ichigo.

"I was walking over here- oh, by the way, my car is still parked out on the street- and I saw these black vans out by the woods and the memory just...came to me." Ichigo shrugged.

Rukia gave a deep frown, her eyes darting around the room as she thought. "A memory trigger...maybe if we go into the woods we'll remember what happened?" She offered.

"You want to go walking into the woods? Are you crazy?" Renji said, looking at her dubiously. "I figure that whatever happened to us was bad, what with the blood, so why on God's green earth would you want to go _back_? What if it happens again?"

"I want to know what happened," Ichigo said. "Maybe Rukia is right. If we just go for a walk through the woods we might remember and we can just move on. What's the harm in a little walk?" He asked.

Renji shook his head. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had _my_ headache." He said.

"Quit your bitching," Rukia snorted. "It's happening. Just let me go get some better pants on." She said, standing and running up the stairs to her room.

–

Once Rukia was dressed the three of them left her house and walked down the street towards the woods. Rukia now wore a pair of faded black jeans and a white sweater, her rumpled hair smoothed back into a small bun on the back of her head. Ichigo was surprised she had put her hair back, because after she had cut her hair last year she hadn't done this. It was the first time he had seen her with her hair back, and he couldn't help but stare a little.

He noticed Renji doing the same thing.

Once they got close enough, Ichigo pointed to the black vans parked outside of the woods. There were a total of four, all the same and left alone as whoever owned them was gone, most likely into the woods.

"There they are," Ichigo said. "I saw them and something just went _pop_ in my head and there we were, walking through the woods."

"Yeah..." Rukia whispered, her eyes slightly wide as she stared at the trees. "It's starting to come back to me..."

"I've got nothing," Renji said blankly.

"Probably because you were drunk." Ichigo said. "If I remember right...you _were_ drunk and..."

"He was being a pain in the ass!" Rukia said loudly, snapping her fingers. Renji scowled, but before he could protest she continued, "I remember that! We were looking for something, and Renji was being an idiot and we kept following him and then there was this...hole..."

Both Ichigo and Renji frowned at her, but she paid them no heed as she marched forward towards the woods. They gave each other odd looks, following closely behind as to not be left in her dust.

It didn't take long for them to break the perimeter of the woods and start trekking through the brush. Everything started slowly coming back to Ichigo as he walked alongside Rukia and Renji. Each step was accompanied by the memory of another step in this very woods.

"Everything is coming back..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah..." Renji agreed, glancing around.

Rukia remained quiet as she led the trio into the forest. Ichigo was getting an eerie vibe from her as they walked in silence. Was she okay? He was about to ask, when suddenly something yellow came into view ahead.

"What is that?"

"It looks like...police tape." Rukia said, squinting to see the odd thing ahead more clearly.

She had been right. As they neared it became obvious that it was yellow police tape wrapped around the trees, blocking off a wide birth of the forest with bold black words saying _Police Line Do Not Cross_. They stopped just outside of it, all frowning and scanning the area.

"What's this? Did something happen out here?" Renji wondered. "Is it...related to what happened to us?"

"Possibly," Ichigo said. "This could be more serious than we thought."

"I think it is," Rukia said darkly. "I'm remembering more and more...and I think something really weird happened to us out here."

They both turned to her. "Like what? What do you remember?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm not sure yet." She said. "Let's keep going."

She grabbed the tape and ducked under it, entering the zone forbidden by the police. Ichigo's brows raised in surprise as he watched her go. He turned to Renji, who also looked shocked.

Rukia didn't normally act like this. She was usually very good at following the rules, especially when she was the one who put them up, and to see her breaking such a crucial rule with no persuading really was shocking to say the least.

But who was he to complain? He wanted answers, and he damn right will get them. He ducked under the tape as well and followed Rukia, Renji soon doing the same.

They walked for a short while, just scanning the area for any sign of what had happened to them. Ichigo's memory didn't seem to be making any great strides, which aggravated him greatly. This walking really seemed to be getting tedious, especially with his headache still in place. There didn't seem to be much in sight other than trees and bushes and dirt. Once or twice he could hear the distinct roar of a car rolling by on the road, but that was mostly it.

"This is starting to get ridiculous," Ichigo said out loud. "I'm not getting anything anymore."

"Just relax," Rukia said, turning to glance at him. "I'm sure that soon enough we'll find what we're looking fo-"

"Hey!"

All three of them froze on the spot as the voice echoed through the air. They all turned as a man in a police uniform came bustling towards them, his face slightly flushed and his eyes wide.

"You can't be out here, it's dangerous." The police officer said. "You need to leave immediately."

Rukia stood up to the officer, a deep scowl on her face. "Why? What's so dangerous out here?" She asked.

The officer seemed slightly taken aback by the intensity of Rukia's scowl, but stood his ground. "That's classified information. You need to leave now before I bring backup and we make you leave, is that clear?"

Rukia continued to scowl at the man, but Renji stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Rukia, let's just go." He said, and Rukia turned to look at him. She sighed, nodding and walking away.

–

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Ichigo said as they were making their way back to the house. "And to top it off I still don't remember too much about last night."

"Me neither," Renji said, his brow furrowed. "Rukia, what do _you_ remember? You are acting a little weird, so it has to mean you remember something we don't."

Rukia shook her head. "I don't remember much...just have this sinking feeling in my gut when I think about last night." She said, walking slightly ahead of them as she fumed over the officer's attitude.

Ichigo frowned, something he had been doing a lot today. "Like what? Were we attacked or something?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But I think something really strange happened and I'm not sure if-"

"Watch out!"

Up high in the trees, there was a crunching sound as one of the larger branches cracked from its root in the tree and fell down to the earth, directly towards Rukia.

She looked up in shock, her eyes wide as she watched the large branch fall. Ichigo moved to push her out of the way, but she had walked too far ahead and the branch was coming down too fast for him to make it. His heart sank, watching as Rukia stood there, frozen on the spot as she stared in horror at the arm of wood.

"Rukia! Move!"

Rukia suddenly realized what was happening, and threw her arms up to protect herself, her hands splayed open as if to catch the branch.

Suddenly time seemed to freeze. Ichigo stopped and stared at the scene. Rukia had her hands up in the air, her eyes shut tight and her body tensed in preparation for the impact. But nothing came, because the branch was floating in mid-air.

"What the...?" Ichigo's eyes widened. Had time really stopped? He turned to look at Renji, who was also staring with wide, shocked eyes at the branch. Renji met Ichigo's stare, and Ichigo knew time hadn't stopped- it was the branch.

"R-Rukia...?" Renji called.

Rukia cracked open an eye, looking around her in surprise. She looked up, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates at the branch that floated in the air, suspended by nothing more than the flimsy wind.

"Rukia..." Ichigo called lightly, not daring to move in case it set things back into motion and the branch came down to the earth again. "A-Are you doing that?"

"I-I don't know..." Rukia said weakly. "I feel funny though..." Her fingers started to shake, and the branch did the same. She gasped and fell back onto the ground, dropping her hands. The branch was released by whatever was holding it and came crashing down onto the ground in front of her, breaking in half and splintering in all directions.

"Jesus!" Renji cried, running to Rukia's side, Ichigo hot on his tail.

They crouched next to her as she started to hyperventilate. She was staring at the branch in horror, as if it had sprouted wings and hissed at her.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"What just happened, Rukia? What did you do?" Renji added.

"I-I...I..." Rukia fumbled with her words, shaking her head. "I have no idea..." She said, but then looked up at the two of them. "But...I remember what happened to us last night."

* * *

><p><strong>YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'm so bad with those! XD<strong>

**So I've been thinking a lot about this story lately. I've been coming up with new ideas for it and it's looking really good in my head and I want to do them all but then this story would be a little longer than I had earlier predicted. Three-four chapters was what I was thinking, but maybe five-six-seven might be fine also? You guys tell me! I'm trying not to derive from _Afflicted_ too much...lord knows you guys have been waiting long enough with that story without me working on ANOTHER at the same time!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Telekinesis

**The third chapter is UP and I'm very excited about this, because this is where things start to get fun! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Telekinesis-<em>

* * *

><p>"A shooting star? That's what we were looking for?"<p>

Rukia's bedroom was much bigger than Ichigo's. Though that wasn't really saying too much since his room wasn't exactly like an apartment. Rukia's room on the other hand...it was a living room with a bed. Her walls were an eggshell white, her queen size bed adorned with snowy white sheets and blanket and set off to the side of the room, giving enough space for her desk that was littered with drawings of bunnies and her laptop.

After the scene in the woods: Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji practically ran back to her house to hide in her room; as if what had just happened couldn't reach them in here. Rukia sat in her swiveling desk chair, looking slightly shaken and pensive, Renji sat on the floor, a hard frown on his face, and Ichigo was on the bed, looking at Rukia expectantly.

"Yes," Rukia said finally, looking up at Ichigo for a split second before returning her gaze at the wall. "I remembered it after...the branch fell. It just clicked and suddenly I remembered almost everything."

"Almost is a very ambiguous term," Renji said. "What exactly do you remember other than the star?" He pressed.

Rukia shook her head. "We went looking for the star after it crashed in the woods. When we found it we climbed down into the hole and saw something weird...but I can't remember what we saw and what happened next." She frowned, trying to force more memories to appear in her mind. "It's like...we saw a light and went towards it. Then Renji said, 'What is that?' and then the memory fizzles and then goes black."

"Okay..." Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We've gotten farther...but we still don't know what happened to us. And it doesn't explain what the _fuck_ happened out in the woods a few minutes ago."

Silence filled the room after that, Ichigo's words hanging in the air as Rukia shied slightly away. Renji gave Ichigo a deep frown, to which Ichigo returned.

"Can you...do it again?"

Rukia's head snapped up at Renji's question. She flushed slightly, shaking her head softly. "I don't know...I'm not even sure what I did."

"You levitated that branch," Renji said. "We all saw it. You put your hands up and the branch just...stopped falling."

Rukia gave a frown, glancing at Ichigo to see his reaction. He nodded, agreeing with Renji. "Yeah, you did." He said. "You said you felt funny when it happened. How so?"

Rukia shrugged. "It's hard to explain. It was like there was a sudden pressure in my head and my whole body felt light, like I was about to float away."

"What was going through your mind?" Renji asked.

"I was thinking the branch was going to kill me," She replied.

Ichigo sighed. "So...you wouldn't know how to do that again?"

Rukia shook her head. "Not a clue," She said.

"Try concentrating," Renji suggested. "Think really hard about lifting something. Something light...like your pillow." He said, standing and picking up one of the many pillows on Rukia's bed. He held it up for her to see. "Concentrate on lifting it from my hands and to you."

Rukia gave Renji an odd look. "Renji, I don't think this will work."

"Just do it," Renji urged. "Concentrate."

Rukia looked to Ichigo for support, but he just stared back, eager to see if she could actually do it. She sighed, locking her eyes onto the pillow and narrowing her eyes in concentration. A few seconds passed with nothing happening, all three silent as they watched the pillow in Renji's hands.

Suddenly, the edge of the pillow was tugged on. Ichigo and Renji's eyes widened as the pillow gave a jerk, and Renji let it go, but it didn't fall. It rose up slightly, suspended by an invisible force, and then began to drift through the air towards Rukia, who held that look of concentration on her face. She lifted her hands and plucked the pillow from the air, laying it on her lap and looking down at it as she let loose a breath.

"Oh my God..." Rukia said, looking up at the two of them with wide eyes. "I did it..."

"You did it!" Renji clapped, which made Rukia blush slightly.

"How?" Ichigo asked, still in awe. "How did you do that?"

Rukia looked at him, frowning as she glanced at the pillow. "I just thought about the pillow rising and coming to me. It took a hell of a lot of concentrating, but it worked." She said.

Ichigo hummed in thought, looking at the pillow. "That's it?" He inquired.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Ichigo didn't answer. He stared at the pillow, focusing solely on it as he pictured it rising and coming towards him, just like Rukia said. For a few seconds nothing happened, and he started feeling embarrassed because they both were staring at him oddly. He was about to give up, but suddenly he felt a pressure building in the center of his skull and spreading out. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he ignored it the best he could and stared at the pillow.

The pressure began to build, and Ichigo sucked in a tight breath as the pillow twitched and slowly lifted from Rukia's lap. She gasped, watching it rise into the air in front of her face.

"Rukia? Are you doing that?" Renji asked, his eyes wide as he switched his gaze between the pillow and Ichigo.

"No, I'm not." She said. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo commanded the pillow to come closer, and it did. It began to float slowly towards him, as it had Rukia. He let a slight grin form on his lips as he then imagined the pillow hitting Renji in the face. The pillow spun in the air and flew at Renji, who gasped and put his hand out to stop the pillow.

Suddenly the pillow stopped. Ichigo frowned. He hadn't told it to stop. The pressure dissipated from his head and he was left feeling slightly out of breath. With his focus gone, he thought the pillow would fall, but it didn't. It remained suspended in the air, inches from Renji's open hand.

"Holy..." Renji's eyes widened as he looked at the pillow. He dropped his hand, and the pillow limped and fell to the floor.

"We can all do it?" Rukia said, blinking. "This is...so weird."

"Are you kidding?" Renji grinned. "This is awesome! We've all got like superpowers!" He said.

"What the hell happened to us last night?" Ichigo rubbed his forehead. "What causes you to suddenly get powers?"

"That star must have been radioactive or something." Renji said, shrugging. "Maybe the reason we don't remember anything is because we got so juiced up we blacked out."

"That's so stupid it might be true," Rukia said. "What else could it be?"

Ichigo locked his fingers together over his knees and sighed. "I don't know. That really does seem like the best option."

"What else can we do?" Rukia wondered. "Can all we do is lift things?"

"Let's go see," Renji said eagerly.

–

Rukia's back yard had a continuation of the garden from the front and a large tree that had to be hundreds of years old. The yard was fenced in by a tall wooden fence, giving them the privacy they desired as the three of them ventured outside.

Ichigo breathed in a large puff of air as he tensed up in preparation. "Okay, I'm ready." He said.

Renji stood a few feet from him, Rukia behind him a bit to watch, a baseball held tightly in his right hand. "Alright, here it comes!" He said, rearing back with the baseball and chucking it directly at Ichigo's face.

Ichigo gathered all of his concentration and glared at the ball, trying to stop it from hitting him in the face. The ball slowed slightly, and he grinned in victory, but that lapse in focus caused his hold over the ball to disperse and the baseball smacked Ichigo right in the eye.

Ichigo fell back on his ass, groaning as he held his face in his hands as his eye throbbed. It was definitely going to bruise.

Renji and Rukia broke out in laughter as Ichigo held his injured eye. He growled. "Fuck you guys!" He yelled.

"You should have caught it!" Renji snickered. "Can't blame us for finding that funny."

Ichigo scowled. "Fine, _you_ do it then." He said, pushing himself up and snatching up the baseball. "Get ready, asshole." He said, rearing up.

Renji spread his legs out a little, shaking out his arms in preparation. Rukia stepped away from Renji, steering clear of the ball's path.

Ichigo gave a slight grin as he reared back. He tossed the ball, but instead of it going forward he made it fly in a hook to his right. Renji was so shocked by the move that he didn't have enough time to focus before the ball curved, guided by Ichigo's mind, and hit him in the temple. He tumbled to the ground, yelping in pain as he held his bruised temple.

"Bastard! You did that on purpose!" Renji barked as Ichigo and Rukia both laughed.

"Not so funny when it's happening to you huh?" Ichigo teased, grinning slyly.

"He's got you there," Rukia said, giggling.

Renji scowled at Rukia. "Why don't you give it a go, huh?" He said, standing up. "Go over there and I'll throw it." He said, jerking his chin in Ichigo's direction.

"Fine, I'll show you guys how it's done." Rukia said smugly, jogging over to where Ichigo stood. He stepped back, giving her room. She shook out her hands and waited as Renji picked up the ball and grinned at her.

"Here it comes!" He called, throwing the ball at her.

Ichigo felt his heart quicken. It was one thing to hit Ichigo in the face, or to hit Renji, but Rukia? She was just a girl- one they both liked. What was Renji thinking throwing the ball so damn hard?

Despite Ichigo's worry, Rukia's face hardened and the ball slowed to a stop inches from her face. It hung there in mid-air, still spinning from the force of Renji's throw for a few seconds before it came to a complete halt and just sat there motionless.

"Holy crap! You did it!" Renji cheered.

"Good job Rukia!" Ichigo laughed, stepping to her side to look at the ball as it floated there.

"It's just...sitting there." Rukia said in awe, staring at the ball. "I'm holding it with my mind!"

"That's so freaking cool!" Renji said, running over to look closer at the ball. He poked it softly, and Rukia let out a large breath and the ball fell to the ground.

"I can't even believe it!" Rukia said, amazed. "This is amazing!"

"Hell yeah it is!" Renji said, grinning from ear to ear.

All three laughed, cheering in excitement at their new ability.

–

Later that day the three of them sat at Rukia's kitchen table eating fast food that Ichigo had driven to buy for everyone. The headaches and grogginess that they all had that morning was completely gone, replaced by excitement and cheeriness as they all joked around and played with the baseball in the back yard, tossing it back and forth with their new ability until the sky started growing dark and they were all hungry.

Rukia was typing furiously away on her laptop as Ichigo and Renji chewed on their burger and fries, frowning slightly as she read over the contents of her computer screen.

"Okay," She said finally after about ten minutes of web searching. "'Telekinesis: the ability to move, lift, vibrate, spin, bend, break, or impact objects through the direct influence of mental power or other none-physical means.' Sound familiar?"

"Very familiar," Ichigo nodded.

"What else does it say?" Renji asked, taking a large bite out of his burger.

Rukia shook her head, scrolling down the page with a slight frown. "Mostly just crap about how to test if you have the ability and a bunch of crap on the terminology."

"Well obviously we've already tested it out," Ichigo said. "I'm more curious as to what exactly that thing was that fell from the sky and gave it to us."

Renji gave him a frown. "It was a shooting star, remember?"

Ichigo shook his head. "It couldn't be. Stars are pretty much just bundles of gas in space. They wouldn't fall to earth like that. It had to be something else."

"A meteor maybe?" Rukia offered.

"Possibly," Ichigo said. "Check the news. If a meteor landed in _Karakura_ it'd be all over the news."

Rukia nodded, typing away on her laptop as she searched through the news. She plucked a fry from her bag and munched on it as her brows furrowed. "There's nothing at all about anything coming down in the woods."

"That's strange," Renji said, frowning. "You'd think people would be all over this."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Plus there would be news vans out by the woods hoping to get a glimpse of it. And the only vans are those black ones."

"You think maybe they're covering it up?" Rukia raised a brow. "It must be something completely different if the police wanted no one to know something came from the sky."

"Well whatever it is it's what gave us these powers." Ichigo said, leaning back in his chair. "It's all so weird...do we just now have these powers or is something happening to us? We could die tomorrow from brain aneurisms."

Renji suddenly looked slightly frightened. "Whoa, that could happen?"

"I doubt it," Rukia said, still playing on her computer. "I don't know about you two, but I feel pretty well."

"You don't feel a heart attack until it happens." Ichigo pointed out.

"Would ya shut up man?" Renji snorted. "You shouldn't worry too much. This is really cool, and we should enjoy it, not be scared of it." He said.

Ichigo scowled, about to retort when Rukia cut him off, "He's right Ichigo. Maybe this isn't as bad as we think." She said.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "This isn't normal. How many people suddenly develop telekinesis?"

"A lot of people through history have reported having it," Rukia said, pointing at her computer screen.

"And how many have been proven to be true?" Ichigo inquired, raising a skeptical brow.

"Dude, just chill." Renji said. "You'll give yourself wrinkles if you keep worrying so much. Could something this cool be dangerous?" He placed his half eaten burger on the table and furrowed his brow. The burger lifted from the table, rising into the air and to Renji's mouth. He opened his mouth and took a bite from it, letting it hang in his mouth as he grinned widely.

"Yes, it could be dangerous." Ichigo scowled.

"Like Renji said, just relax Ichigo." Rukia said, giving him a look. Ichigo met her eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine," He relented. "I'll try to relax."

"Good!" Renji said, wiping his hands as he finished his burger and fries. "I'm going to go take a shower. Is that cool Rukia?"

Rukia nodded. "Sure, go ahead. But don't leave a mess like last time."

Renji gave her a grin. "Don't worry. I'll tidy up." He said, standing from the table and leaving the kitchen, the sound of his footsteps going up the stairs soon following.

Ichigo listened to the footsteps, frowning slightly. "He probably didn't shower at home," He noted, his voice low so Renji couldn't hear.

Rukia glanced up at him, then looked back down at her laptop, though she didn't start typing again. "If I were him I'd want out of that house as soon as possible everyday also." She said.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

Rukia shook her head. "I'm still curious about the fact there's nothing in the news about what fell in the woods last night."

Ichigo looked at her as she scanned through whatever page she had open on her laptop. She was obviously changing the subject. She didn't like to think about what Renji had to deal with in his home life, neither did Ichigo really. None of them talked about it, because it was just one of those horrible things that life deals out to remind you not everything is rainbows and sunshine.

Renji's mother died giving birth to him, and Renji's father, Zabimaru Abarai, blames him for her death. The old man was a retired firefighter, and heavily drinks while collecting security checks from the government to support the crummy little two bedroom apartment he and Renji shared downtown. He would browbeat Renji as a kid, and it only got worse as time went on. Occasionally Renji would come to school with a bruise on his face or arm, and would absolutely refuse to talk about it to anyone. The only reason Ichigo knew about his father was because he witnessed it first hand when they were twelve.

Renji's father had come bursting into Renji's room, red-faced and disheveled from lack of hygiene, and had yelled at Renji for bringing someone over unannounced. Ichigo had sat there, quiet and uncomfortable as Renji's father undermined and berated him in front of him. Renji said he had never been so embarrassed.

Ichigo regrets not saying anything. Renji had made him promise not to tell anyone, especially not his own parents. He had kept good on that promise, until Rukia started getting suspicious and he told her. She had balked and had wanted to call the police, but Ichigo stopped her. Renji wouldn't want that. He would hate them both forever if they interfered.

Ichigo felt he should have said something then and there. He should have stood up to Renji's father and told him to back off. But he was just a kid, what could he do? Renji's father would have shoved him aside and continued his verbal assault on Renji. But he still should have done it to show he had Renji's back, but he hadn't. He had sat there and let his friend get bullied by his own father.

That was why Renji took to alcohol so fondly. It was an escape, made it easier to smile and have a good time despite what would be waiting him at his crummy little apartment.

Ichigo felt lucky he had such loving parents. His father was a buffoon, but he still cared deeply for Ichigo and his two sisters and would never actually bully any of them. He would cut off his own arm before he did that. And his mother...his mother had been the center of their whole family before..._it_ happened.

Even Rukia had a loving home-life. Her and her sister Hisana had been orphaned when they were very little, but when Hisana met Byakuya Kuchiki they fell in love and married and Rukia was given the cushioned life most desire. Her brother-in-law could be cold at times, but her sister made up for it with her kindness and preppy spirit.

But Renji...he got the raw deal out of the trio.

"Ichigo? Don't you think so too?" Rukia's voice snapped him out of his reverie. She was looking at him, waiting for his response to her earlier statement about the lack of news reports.

"Yeah, it's weird." He said, shaking his head. "Doesn't make much sense."

She nodded. "I'm going to keep looking. There's still a chance the report will come out later." She said.

Ichigo nodded to her, and leaned back in his chair, sighing. The day had been so eventful. He didn't even know how to process it. It had been so fun too, with their playing around in the backyard with their new ability. But he was still curious as to how they had come to have it...and to what extent they had been modified.

His eyes found Rukia still playing with her computer. He took a second to stare into her contemplative expression, tracing her delicate features with his amber eyes. He then gave a slight smile, making her laptop slowly lift from the table to shock her. She flinched as it moved and rose, staring at it in confusion for a second before glaring at him.

"Quit it," She hissed.

Ichigo grinned at her. "Make me," He said teasingly.

Rukia glared at him for a second longer then looking down at something. Ichigo wondered what it was she was about to do, but then gave a yelp as his chair tipped over and he went sprawling on the floor.

Rukia caught her laptop before it could slam back down onto the table and gave him a sly smile as he pushed himself up and rubbed his sore back. "Shouldn't have messed with me, strawberry." She winked.

Ichigo looked up at her, and they shared a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing the baseball part lol. It's the only part of this chapter that actually happened in the movie. If you go to Youtube and look up 'Chronicle The Ball Test' you'll see what I mean.<strong>

**And I'd like to add in something about a certain review I got on this story. _pigsinthesky_ left a very informative review about Renji's character and how a lot of other stories don't portray him very well. I agree completely, and I apologize that so far he's seemed kind of one-dimensional. As it says in the description of this story, he will eventually go down a dark path and become the antagonist. So far he's been nothing but a Rukia-centric buffoon, but trust me he develops as the story goes along. I had long planned the abusive father thing- it happened in the movie as well with Andrew- and other factors will contribute to his antagonism other than just Ichigo and Rukia's eventual relationship- though that will be the biggest thing for him. He will already be at the edge, and that will push him over it. **

**Oh and the burger thing he did was a copy of what Steve did in the movie. When Matt is explaining his theory on their new powers Steve starts lifting Pringles out of the can and into his mouth to show off. I thought it would be pretty funny to do :) I hope that doesn't undermine what I just said before...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Parental Guidance

**I feel so proud for how quickly I've been updating things. I've never been this quick in anything before! Such rapid updates! I'm such an awesome dude :)**

**I was kind of disappointed that last chapter got so little reviews compared to my other chapters, but I ain't discouraged! I'm really enjoying this story and I won't stop until it's done, no matter how long it takes! I'm trying not to dally, but also trying to keep it paced ya know? I don't want this story to be 30 chapters- not because I don't want to, but because I feel this kind of story shouldn't be dragged along for that long- but I also don't want to be like "POOF! SHIT IS HAPPENING!" without giving the premise behind said "Shit."**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Parental Guidance-<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend was spent with the three of them at Rukia's house playing around with their new ability. After a few tests they found telekinesis was all they had obtained. There was no laser vision, no ice breath or intangibility. They could lift and throw things with their minds, and they were enjoying it.<p>

School on Monday was a very unwelcome thing for any of them, because they were enjoying just lounging around Rukia's house lifting and tossing things around between themselves. They spent the night in Rukia's living room, planning on going to school together in Ichigo's car, and once they woke and showered they were off.

"Alright, I think we need to lay down a few rules." Rukia said from the back seat as Ichigo started up the engine.

"Rules? Why do we need rules?" Renji complained.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo said, pulling away from the curb. He would need to stop by his and Renji's places to get their uniforms, so he started towards his own house first since it was the closest. "We don't want to be caught and brought to some government facility to be tested on."

"Exactly," Rukia agreed. "So we need to set these ground rules for our powers. Rule one: no using it at school."

Renji frowned, glancing back at her. "Even if I drop my pencil and don't want to bend _all_ the way down to get it?"

"What's the matter Renji?" Ichigo teased. "I thought you'd be a pro at _bending down_ by now." He snickered, to which Renji glared at him.

"Like I said, no using it at school." Rukia continued. "And rule two: we can't tell _anyone_ what happened or about our powers. If anyone asks about the party, we were there the whole time and if they didn't see us then it was because they just weren't where we were."

"Easy enough," Renji said.

Rukia nodded. "Anything else we should set as a rule you guys?" She inquired.

"I think that really covers it," Ichigo said, glancing at her in the rear-view-mirror. "No using our powers or telling anyone about them. What else could we do?"

After that was settled, Ichigo parked outside of his house and quickly ran inside, leaving Rukia and Renji in the car to wait for him to get dressed. He walked up to the front door and pulled out his keys to unlock it, but before he could slide the key into the knob he heard a strange noise coming from above. He glanced up, his eyes widening as a pair of feet came crashing down towards him.

"Holy jeez!" Ichigo quickly jumped back just as his father, Isshin, crashed onto the ground in a heap. Ichigo stared at his father, flabbergasted as the dark haired man groaned and looked up at his son.

"Good reflexes my boy!" Isshin said. "But you chose the flight response rather than the fight, so you gain and lose a point!"

"Idiot!" Ichigo kicked his father in the side, which made the goatee wearing man clutch at his stomach and roll around moaning and crying. "You are a fucking psychopath, ya know that?"

"Language!" Isshin scolded, but Ichigo ignored him as he opened his front door and stepped over his father into the house.

In the kitchen Ichigo could hear his sisters talking. He popped his head in to say hi to them before heading up the stairs to his room. His window was open, which explained where his father had come from, and his bed was still a mess from when he woke up the other day covered with blood stains and feeling like shit. He was surprised by how much better he felt now, and how much different he was from the Kurosaki Ichigo who had woken up that morning.

_So much can happen in such a short time,_ He thought.

He quickly dressed in his school uniform and grabbed his bag from his desk and raced outside to find his father limping back into the house. He was going to brush by him and go back to his car where Rukia and Renji were waiting, but Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave him a serious look.

"Where have you been? You've been gone all weekend. Yuzu was slightly worried."

Ichigo looked at his father's expression and shrugged. "I spent the weekend at Rukia's." He said.

Isshin's face quickly slipped into one of joy. "Have you and her finally gotten together? Oooh I knew this would happen someday! I shall soon have my third dau-"

Ichigo punched his father in the face and shook his head with a grumble and a scowl as he exited the house, walking towards his car where he spotted Rukia and Renji laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" He asked once he was seated in the driver's side. He tossed his bag into the back next to Rukia and started the engine, pulling away from the curb and turning it around to head towards Renji's house.

"Your father," Rukia giggled from the back seat. "He's always amusing."

"Yeah, a real riot." Ichigo said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"How're Yuzu and Karin? Haven't seen them in a while." Renji asked, leaning back into his seat.

"They're good," Ichigo said, keeping his eyes on the road. Renji's apartment was a bit further downtown, where most of the less fortunate lived, so it would take them a few minutes to get there. Thank God they got up extra early to make this trip before going to school. "Yuzu has top grades again this year, and Karin just got onto the school's soccer team if I remember correctly."

"That's good," Rukia said. "_Someone_ in the Kurosaki household has to be going somewhere." She teased, which made Ichigo glare at her in the rear-view-mirror.

The drive to Renji's lasted a total of seven minutes, the three of them listening to the radio as they sat in silence. The traffic wasn't too bad, since it was pretty early, but there were still a few cars to contend with on the road as Ichigo drove.

When they arrived Ichigo pulled into the parking lot behind Renji's apartment building. It was a three story building with a desolate pool and balconies, a scant number of cars parked in the lot as many of the inhabitants of the building were at work this early to pay their strenuous amount of debts and bills.

Renji's apartment was on the second floor, room number 16. He quickly got out and ran up the stairs and to the door, taking out his keys and entering the dark apartment.

"You think his father's awake?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "At this hour? He's probably still out drinking from last night."

Rukia sighed and leaned back into the back seat. "We really should say something to someone." She said.

He shook his head. "No, he wouldn't forgive us."

"But he's being tortured by his own father!" She argued.

"Just leave it, Rukia." He said sternly. "This is Renji's issue, not ours. All we can do is be there for him when he needs us. He needs to stand up to his father himself, not us. I see it all the time in my Dad's clinic. An abused person needs to come to the conclusion themselves that they need to end it. If someone forces them out of their environment, they could get screwed up."

Rukia was silent for a moment, frowning indignantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine..."

"Good," Ichigo said. "You should listen to me more. I'm right more than you think."

She laughed at him. "Sure, I'll make sure to remember that, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, midget." Ichigo said. Rukia glared at him heatedly, but then smirked as suddenly Ichigo's head jerked back and slammed into the head cushion. "Hey! No telekinesis you said!" He yelled.

Rukia giggled, smirking evilly at him. "I said no using it at school. We aren't at school, now are we strawberry?" She taunted.

Ichigo growled, about to make a retort, when he spotted someone walking into the parking lot. He frowned, looking over at the person only to have his eyes widen in shock. "Rukia...look." He said, pointing to the person stumbling into the parking lot.

Rukia blinked and turned, his mouth hanging slightly agape as she saw the person as well. "Oh shit...it's Renji's dad."

–

Renji was quick to crawl through his messy room to find his uniform and slip it on. He was happy his father wasn't in the living room when he arrived like he thought he might be, and was enjoying the quiet that reigned over the usually noisy apartment. He frowned softly as he looked around his room, trying to find his school bag. He tried to think of where he threw it after arriving home on Friday. He had walked into his room and grabbed up a few articles of clothing and left as quickly as possible to go to Ichigo's to prepare for Rukia's party before his father could ask him where he was going, and had in the process dropped his school bag...somewhere.

As he threw around the trash around his room, he faintly heard a door opening and closing. He figured it was one of the neighbors, and didn't make any movement to check on it as he kept looking through his room for his black bag.

"Hey, punk."

Renji froze, his eyes widening at the voice. He snapped his head around to his door, where his father leaned against the frame, his face a rosy red.

Renji's father, Zabimaru Abarai, was a tall man with a wide frame and lean muscles. He had long, greasy russet colored hair that fell down his back in messy tangles. He glared at Renji was hazy, green eyes and stumbled slightly as he pushed off the frame.

"Where have...you been?" Zabimaru asked snidely, his words slightly slurred.

Renji quickly turned away, continuing his search for his bag. If he just answered the questions and didn't look the man directly in the eye he would be fine.

"I spent the weekend at a friends," Renji answered tersely. Where was that damn bag...?

"What friend? You don't have any...friends." Zabimaru coughed, leaning back against the door frame as he couldn't sustain his balance any longer.

"I do too have friends," Renji said, laying flat on his stomach and sighing in relief when he found his school bag under his bed. He reached for it and pulled it out, standing and brushing himself off. "I have to go to school." He said, walking towards his father and waiting for him to move.

Zabimaru narrowed his eyes at his son. "You talking back to me, boy?" He snarled.

Renji cursed his luck. "No, I'm not." He said. "Excuse me, I really need to be-"

Renji's sentence was cut short as Zabimaru suddenly lunged and smacked him on the side of the head. The force of the blow, combined with Renji's shock and unprepared stance, sent him to the ground. He groaned, holding his head as he looked up at his scowling father.

"You need to learn to respect me!" Zabimaru hollered. "I am your father and I pay the bills around here! So don't you _dare_ talk back to me you little shit!"

Renji felt his frustration building, but he didn't do anything. He just quietly pulled himself from the ground and grabbed his bag and pushed past his father, making a beeline for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zabimaru called, following his son. "I'm not done with you!"

"I have to go to _school_," Renji said again through gritted teeth. "I have friends outside waiting for me."

"What did I say about back-talk?"

Renji could feel his heart hammering in anger. He would most likely develop a small bruise on his temple, and he didn't want to explain it away to everyone at school, so he didn't need any more of them. He tried to ignore his father and go straight out the door, but Zabimaru slipped in front of him and shoved him back, a sneer on his face.

"I'm not back-talking you!" Renji couldn't contain himself and shouted, which he regretted instantly.

"You insignificant little-" Zabimaru reared back to smack his son, but Renji saw it coming and acted quickly and without rational thought. He focused his eyes on his father's legs, and watched as they swung out and Zabimaru yelped as he went tumbling to the ground, banging his head. "Ooooh..." He moaned.

Renji didn't stay to watch his father get his wits about him, and quickly slammed the door behind him and ran to Ichigo's car.

–

The drive to school was an awkwardly quiet one after Renji slipped into his seat and buckled. Ichigo and Rukia both knew that something happened from the way Renji remained sullen and glaring out the window, but neither dared to say anything or ask about the red welt on the side of his face.

Ichigo drove them to school half an hour early and they went inside to converse lightly while they waited for class to start. When their teacher, Ms. Ochi, arrived and announced it was time to sit and be quiet, everyone sat in their seats and prepared for the day of learning.

Though, as Ichigo had expected, no one really paid attention to the lesson. Most of the class was submerged in hurried whispers about Rukia's party on Friday. Ichigo could hear the whispers when Ms. Ochi had her back turned, and gave a frown as he worried they might ask him about the party. He had been seen at the party, so people knew he had been there, and really it could be easy enough to lie and say he had fun and went home early, but he still didn't want to be asked. He had no quarrels with lying, he just preferred to be left alone.

Every so while Ichigo would glance back at Rukia or Renji, seeing Rukia writing in her notebook- being the good straight A student that she was and paying attention in class- and Renji glowering at his desk, barely even looking up from his tapping finger.

Ichigo frowned, worried for his friend.

Before too long, the lunch bell rang and the students stood from their desk to prepare for their meals. Ichigo packed up his things, checking his pocket to make sure he had his keys. Ever since he got his license he drove Rukia and Renji out to pick up something for lunch, and he figured today he would buy everyone's meal. It would be nice, especially for Renji.

He stood, seeing Rukia and Renji still packing their things, but before they could meet and head out, Rukia was approached by the whirlwind of lunacy that was known as Asano Keigo.

"Kuchiki-san! What an unbelievably amazing party you had this weekend! As always of course," Keigo gushed, smiling with all of his pearly white teeth at Rukia.

"Yes, it was an excellent party." Keigo's companion, Kojima Mizuiro, said as he strolled up texting on his phone. "I got quite a few numbers there." He said, indicating his phone.

Keigo sighed dramatically. "Sadly I couldn't find Kuchiki-san anywhere that night! Where were you?" He asked Rukia, still smiling.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo as he walked up. "I was just roaming around, hanging out with Ichigo. Right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked, frowning as Keigo turned his suddenly frantic gaze on him. "Um...yeah. We were just around, talking and stuff." He said, slightly flustered at the attention Keigo and Mizuiro and Rukia were giving him. He _hated_ being on the spot.

Keigo suddenly began to shed big, fat tears. "Oh no! I knew this day would come! Someone has come around and stolen my dear Kuchiki-san!" He wailed.

"Keigo, would you shut up?" Renji said as he neared. "What are you blathering about now?"

Keigo turned to Renji, his eyes wide and still full of tears. "Our dear Kuchiki-san has found herself a boyfriend!" He cried.

Renji's eyes widened. "W-What?" His head snapped to Rukia instantly, and really only Ichigo understood the slightly crestfallen look in his friend's eyes. "You...found someone?" He asked hesitantly.

Rukia was about to answered him, but Keigo butted in. "It is our own Ichigo!" He said loudly, gaining a few stares. "Their love has finally flourished and we are left with nothing more than the memory of a time when Kuchiki-san could have been ours!" He said dramatically.

Renji's brows furrowed, looking up at Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head. This was just a normal occurrence: Keigo being an idiot.

"Keigo, would you shut up?" Ichigo growled. "Rukia and I aren't together, moron. We just hung out at the party. Renji was there also."

Renji suddenly looked very relieved, and Keigo blinked in confusion. "So it's a devil's threesome now?"

Both Ichigo and Renji punched Keigo in the face, sending him to the floor in a crying heap.

"Sorry guys, he got into his sister's caffeine this morning." Mizuiro said, closing his phone and placing it in his pocket. "He's been extra jumpy."

"Is that possible?" Rukia asked.

"Apparently so," Mizuiro sighed. "I'll take him outside to breathe. He should calm down now with those bruises."

Mizuiro dragged a weeping Keigo out of the classroom, leaving Ichigo and Rukia and Renji alone.

"He's an idiot," Renji shook his head, still slightly in a dark mood from this morning.

Rukia nodded. "Whatever. Let's go get some lunch." She said, placing her school bag under her desk and straightening her skirt. "I'm starving. We left in such a hurry this morning we didn't get breakfast."

"You guys go ahead," Renji said. "I'm going to hang back and chill for a bit. I've got some homework to finish. Bring me back a rice ball."

Ichigo frowned at Renji. "You sure man?" He asked.

Renji nodded. "Yeah. I figure now is a better time than any, right?"

Ichigo was about to retort again, not wanting to leave his friend alone in his current dark state, but Rukia waved her hand in the air, cutting him off.

"Alright," She said. "We'll hurry." She said, forcing Ichigo out of the door. Ichigo glanced back at Renji, noticing how he turned back to his desk and sat down, staring out the window.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked Rukia once they were a good few steps down the hallway. "I don't know if he should be alone like this."

Rukia shook her head. "It's like you said this morning," She said. "We can't butt into his business. If he wants to be alone, let's leave him alone for a bit. Let him clear his head."

Ichigo frowned, looking one time down the hall towards the classroom. "I guess you're right..." He said. "I just hope when we get back he'll feel a little better."

–

Renji sat at his desk for awhile, having pulled out his homework and trying to solve the equations that stared him in the face with their taunting numbers and exponents that he didn't fully understand. Math was his worst subject, and it was hard enough to deal with it without the slight sting of his newly acquired bruise.

After a while he gave up and decided to pester Ichigo later on about it, knowing math was more of Ichigo's thing. Renji was more of a gym guy. Schoolwork just gave him a headache.

He waited for his friends' return patiently, gingerly touching the welt on his temple every few seconds. He thought of the confrontation with his father, and how he had used his new ability to knock him down. Was that wrong of him to do that to his father? No, it wasn't wrong at all. That bastard deserved everything that came to him. If Renji could he'd knock the man over a ledge fifty-thousand feet into the air.

"Yo, Renji!" Renji was pulled out from his fantasy to find the door to the classroom opening to reveal an old friend of his: Madarame Ikkaku, and Ikkaku's best friend Ayasegawa Yumichika. The two boys entered the room after spotting Renji, grinning and waving at him as they walked up to his desk.

"Yo, Ikkaku, Yumichika." Renji greeted. "What're you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own class?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "It's lunch man, we can roam as we please." He said, his bald head shining brightly under the light. "The real question is: what are _you_ doing here? Usually yer attached to that Kurosaki kid and that Kuchiki babe."

Renji felt a slight pang of annoyance at Ikkaku's way of addressing Rukia, but he let it slide. Ikkaku was just like that, one of the reasons Renji didn't hang out with him full-time. "I stayed behind to finish some homework. But it looks like it'll go unfinished another day." He said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"Renji, you never were the scholar type." Yumichika said in his usual haughty tone. Renji scowled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ignore him," Ikkaku said, waving his hand. "He's a little huffy 'cause his mother stole his favorite hair product this morning."

Yumichika bloated at this. "She didn't _just_ steal it! She _used it all up_!"

Renji shook his head. "Why is it so important to do your hair man?" He asked.

Yumichika was about to open his mouth and answer, but Ikkaku cut him off. "Don't start. We'll be here for hours." He shook his head. "Anyway, Renji, I was going to call you later on but I figure now was a good time to ask you a question." He said, ignoring Yumichika's glare.

Renji shrugged. "Shoot man,"

"That Kuchiki chick," Ikkaku began, again illiciting that annoying little pang in Renji. "What's her deal? I haven't seen her with anyone, and I'm curious about her."

Renji frowned, feeling apprehensive to answer. "Well...she's not really seeing anyone." He said hesitantly.

Ikkaku's face flipped into a full blown grin. "Awesome. I might ask her out next time I see her." He said. "I've been curious how flexible that little body can be." He said, chuckling.

Renji felt his annoyance turn into full blown anger, but he said nothing as Ikkaku and Yumichika chuckled together.

"We'll see ya around," Ikkaku said, waving as he and Yumichika began to walk out of the classroom.

Renji felt his anger festering inside of him. He told himself to just let it go, that he didn't need to worry because Rukia would never go out with a pig like Ikkaku, but something within him wouldn't quiet down and he glared at the back of Ikkaku's bald head. He clenched his fists, feeling the welt on his temple throb as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. The image of his father berating and undermining him this morning came to mind, and he couldn't stop himself.

As Ikkaku and Yumichika were about to exit the classroom, one of the desks suddenly jerked and slid into Ikkaku's path, shocking him as he slammed into it and fell over the top to the ground face first.

Renji's anger dissipated and he was left with the shock of what he had just done. Yumichika gasped and ran to his friend's side, helping him up as blood poured from Ikkaku's nose.

"Oh _shnit!_ I broke my _nhose!_" Ikkaku groaned as he held his bent nose. He had landed directly on it, breaking it perfectly, blood dripping from his nostrils down his lips and chin.

"We need to hurry to the nurse!" Yumichika said urgently, trying not to get the blood on him but still helping his friend up.

"D-Do you need help?" Renji asked, standing from his desk, feeling guilty.

"I've got him," Yumichika said, waving his hand at Renji. "Just...stay here." He said, helping Ikkaku out of the room.

Renji watched them go, feeling his heart beating furiously from the adrenaline of what he had just done. He looked at the desk and its slanted position, wondering what the hell had made him do that.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Renji starts acting out, but he isn't as dark as we may think...at first!<strong>

**I started this chapter out thinking to myself: "Okay...Renji is going to get angry and throw erasers at Keigo for being an idiot!" and it leading into an argument, but I felt that was too...zany. I don't want this story to fall into the cliché Bleach story with all the loony character dialogues- i.e. Isshin and Keigo- but I added them in anyway this chapter for the sake of of the classics. But it won't continue on frequently. Maybe every so while you may see Keigo being dramatic or Isshin attacking Ichigo, but it won't be much. This story is serious, and I don't want it getting TOO zany. The whole Ikkaku and Yumichika thing was a split-second decision I made on the spot because I was trying to think of a way to showcase Renji's potential for dark actions. Don't forget, he is the eventual antagonist. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. What You're Capable Of

**Sorry this one took a little longer than usual to get out! I've been going through a lot lately and it's been hard to get down to writing much. But I finally got it out and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-What You're Capable Of-<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went uneventful. After Ichigo and Rukia returned with lunch the three of them ate and talked lightly before it was over and they had to return to their duties. They marched through English and Math, and before long the bell rang and everyone in the class was out, free from the prison known as school.<p>

Renji's attitude hadn't fixed itself, unfortunately, and seemed only to be worse. Ichigo noticed how his friend was more sullen than before, how his eyes wandered off whenever he wasn't being addressed, and how his face remained in a deep, pensive frown. Ichigo was worried for his friend.

The three of them were now in Ichigo's car, heading back towards Rukia's house to hang out for a while. They decided that since no one was at her home that they would practice their new abilities there. They didn't want anyone to see, at least not yet, and the best hiding place was at Rukia's.

"Today felt so slow," Rukia was saying in the passenger seat as she watched the road, taking a small sip from the water bottle she had saved from lunch. "It's like now that we have this exciting new thing I just don't want to do anything else."

"I know what you mean," Ichigo said. "It's all I could think about today."

Renji remained silent in the back seat, his eyes staring out the window as it seemed he was mulling over something serious. Ichigo glanced him in the rear-view-mirror, frowning as he noticed the deep lines of his friend's forehead. He was about to ask him what was up, casually of course as to not let on he may know the reason for Renji's down mood, but he was beat to it.

"Why are you silent, Renji?" Rukia asked, turning in her seat to look at the redhead. "I thought you'd be screaming to get home to play around with our abilities."

Renji looked at her, his eyes easing out of their pensive haze to lock onto Rukia's face. "I am excited," He said unconvincingly. "Just tired from today. School takes it out of me."

"Well wake up!" Rukia said, grinning as suddenly the band on Renji's hair untwisted and his mane of red hair fell about his shoulders. He blushed, looking up as the band floated away from him.

"Hey! Give that back!" He said, reaching for it, but Rukia covered his eyes with his own hair and he couldn't find where it went. Rukia giggled as Renji began to fight with his hair, swiping at it to try and see where the yellow hairband went.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as Renji scrambled about in the backseat, rocking the car slightly on its suspenders. "Rukia, don't be mean." He said teasingly, chuckling. "Give him the hairband back."

Rukia pouted at him. "Aww, alright _Dad_." She giggled as she let Renji's hair fall around his shoulders again.

"You're unbelievable." Renji said, snatching the yellow hairband out of the air to fix his hair. Despite his words, Ichigo noticed the smile now grazing his face.

"You wouldn't have this problem if you'd listen to me and cut your hair." Ichigo said, grinning at his friend in the mirror.

Renji huffed playfully. "I'll do that as soon as you dye that orange mess on your head." He said, smirking as Ichigo scowled.

"Boys, boys," Rukia raised her hands, giggling loudly. "You're both pretty."

All three laughed.

–

It wasn't long before the three of them were sitting in Rukia's living room, lounging on the furniture as they tossed a ball back and forth with their minds. It was slightly mundane, and Ichigo found himself growing bored with it quickly after about ten minutes of it.

"Hold on guys," Ichigo said once the ball was caught by Renji. "I have to go get a drink." He stood from his seat and walked into the kitchen as Rukia and Renji continued to toss the ball back and forth. He poured himself a glass of water, sighing as he watched the faucet drip the liquid into the glass cup in his hand. He took a sip, turning it off and walking back into the living room.

"This is really boring," Renji complained. "We need a better way to practice this."

"How?" Rukia inquired as Ichigo sat back down in the chair, sipping from his water. "There isn't too much we can do inside. We need to keep a low profile."

"I know, but this is just ridiculously boring." Renji snorted. "There's got to be a better way to do this."

Rukia frowned as she turned to Ichigo, looking down at his glass of water in his hand. "I have an idea," She said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

She said nothing, just focused on his glass of water. She slowly lifted her hand, her index and middle fingers pointed at the cup as the rest curled into her palm, watching as a sliver of water mirrored her hand movements.

"Holy crap!" Ichigo gasped as he watched the water rise from his cup in front of his face.

Renji just gaped in astonishment as Rukia narrowed her eyes and commanded the liquid to shape itself into a tiny ball, no bigger than her palm. The ball was smooth all around, not a single dot out of place to mar the perfection of what she had done. She then spread her two fingers apart, the ball of water slicing down the middle and floating apart in rhythm with her fingers. She let a slight smile twitch at her lips as the water levitated perfectly in midair, looking like two half moons mirroring each other.

"Rukia, that's amazing!" Renji gushed.

"Please..." Rukia strained to say, her eyes locked onto the two halves of water. "Don't say anything...this is really hard..."

She stared at the halves for a few seconds, debating what to do before she suddenly splayed her hand and forced the two halves to explode into a bunch of tiny dots, dividing the two halves into countless little balls of liquid floating in the air. She breathed in, and then held the breath as she felt a pressure building in her forehead as she focused on holding the multiple droplets of water in midair. She narrowed her eyes to near slits and spread her fingers wider apart, the droplets of water rising and falling and levitating away from above the cup. Ichigo watched in amazement at the droplets, not daring to move an inch as they floated in front of him. He glanced at Rukia and her hardened gaze, her face reddening from how hard she was concentrating.

She twisted her wrist slowly, her fingers so stiff they ached. The droplets of water began to spin, mirroring her movements. She began to shake, the pressure starting to become too much. She ground her teeth together and tried with all of her might to focus. Her hand was completely upside down now, as were the droplets, though none of them could tell the difference. They were like stars in the sky. They could change location and yet look the same no matter what. It was beautiful, and it was in that moment when she stopped to marvel at the beauty did she lose focus and the droplets fell to the floor.

Rukia let loose her held breath and fell back against the couch, panting as her face returned to its natural shade of pink.

"That...was..._awesome!_" Renji cheered, standing from his seat to laugh at look at the wet spots on the carpet. "How did you do that? I don't have that kind of focus."

"It's...about imagination." She breathed, still panting slightly. "You just pick up the water and then once you have a hold over it you picture in your head what you want it to do and it happens." She said.

"That was so cool," Ichigo grinned. "You're really good at this, Rukia."

Her face turned red again. "T-Thanks Ichigo..." She smiled at him, and Ichigo smiled back, feeling his heart flutter at having such a beautiful smile aimed at him.

A few moments passed, the two just smiling at each other, and Renji began to feel uncomfortable. Why was she smiling at Ichigo and not _him_ like that?

"What else can we do?" Renji asked quickly to cut the intimate air between the two. When they broke the stare, Renji made sure to give Ichigo a quick frown to show he wasn't too pleased with the way he looked at the girl he liked like that.

–

By the end of the night Ichigo had successfully turned a full glass of water upside down without spilling a single drop. It was hard, but after two tries he was able to not only lift the glass and spin it upside down, he was able to split his focus and hold the water in place as well. After a couple of times of doing it it became really easy and Ichigo paraded the glass around the room like a champion.

Rukia had accomplished the same thing, but with two glasses at once. Renji had a little more trouble with it, but eventually got the one glass afloat. Then they practiced lifting the water out of their cups and placing it in each others cups. It was very taxing, but when Ichigo and Renji left Rukia's house to return to their homes Ichigo felt much stronger with his ability.

"It's really like a muscle, you know?" Ichigo said to Renji as he drove Renji back to his apartment. "The more we use it the stronger it gets."

"I'll make sure to do mental push-ups when I get home," Renji chuckled from the passenger seat.

"No, seriously man," Ichigo pressed. "You realize it too, right? The more we use it the easier it gets. It takes less focus to do certain things once you do it enough."

Renji nodded. "I understand it. It's like when you lift a twenty pound weight enough you can eventually lift a thirty pound weight."

"Exactly," Ichigo said. "So if we keep using the ability who knows what we'll be able to do in like a year? Ten years? We'll be very powerful."

Renji turned to look out the window, frowning as he mulled this over. Ten years from now he would very powerful...he liked the sound of that.

"Can't wait for ten years then," Renji said lightly, grinning to himself.

"The possibilities are endless." Ichigo said, pulling up towards Renji's apartment building. "We could probably move mountains even!"

"Whoa, man, you're getting a little over the hill there." Renji said, chuckling. "Let's just focus on the now, rather than the then." He said.

Ichigo frowned. "I'm just saying," He said. "These powers...they're a blessing."

Renji nodded his agreement. Ichigo parked his car in front of the stairway leading towards the upper level of the building, ready to let Renji out and head home. But when he pulled up he saw the stairway was occupied by four burly men in winter coats laughing and drinking from booze bottles in paper bags. It was dark, so it was hard to see their faces clearly, but Ichigo knew who they were already.

"It's those wannabe gangsters," Renji said solemnly, his expression suddenly turning dark as he looked at them. "Shit...I hate those guys."

"Just push past them," Ichigo said. "Don't start anything and they won't have a reason to start anything either."

Renji sighed, nodding at his friend before opening the door and stepping out and walking his way towards the stairs. Ichigo stayed in place, gripping the wheel with white knuckles as he watched his friend creep awkwardly towards the stairs.

"Hey! Abarai!" One of the men called as Renji neared. "What are you doing out this late, huh? Coming home from a hot date?"

"What's his name, huh?" Another called, which made all of them laugh.

Renji said nothing, lowering his head as he tried to push by. But just as he was about to reach the first step the man who had first called out to him grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What's the hurry man?" The man asked, grinning at Renji with his yellow teeth. "Why don't you hang out with us for a few moments?"

"No," Renji said, jerking his arm free. "Leave me alone, asshole."

All four men stood from their perches and glared at Renji threateningly. Ichigo cursed as he jumped out from his car and yelled at the men, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The men turned to Ichigo as he rounded his car and walked up to them with a hard scowl. They looked up at his bright orange hair, and immediately broke out laughing.

"Yo! What's up with the hair?" One cracked up.

Ichigo growled viciously, clenching is fists. "What did you say to me?"

"Your hair, dude," Another chuckled. "It's so _gay._"

Ichigo was about to retort, but just then Renji struck out at the closest man's head and knocked him to the ground. The other three turned in shock at their friend's sudden fall, and Ichigo took the chance to lunge and slam a fist into temple of the man who had called his hair gay. The man stumbled back into one of his friends, who caught him awkwardly and they both fell to the ground in a scrambling heap. The final man growled, charging at Ichigo head first.

Ichigo was ready for him and braced himself as the man tackled him. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and lifted him off the ground, using the man's momentum to aid his lifting. He raised him high into the air, and then slammed him back down as hard as he could. The man groaned, his nose breaking as it took the brunt of the force.

"You son of a bitch!" Ichigo was blinded sighted as a fist smacked him right in the eye, sending him back a few steps. The guy he had hit before had took Ichigo's momentary lapse to regain his senses from the slamming to attack.

"Ichigo!" Renji moved to help his friend, but was taken by surprise as two of the men stood and grabbed him by the arms and pinned him to the wall, both unleashing a barrage of punches into his gut and chest.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as he tried to balance himself, but was knocked to the ground as the man came and punched him again in the jaw. He groaned, tasting blood on his tongue as the thug stood over him and slapped him hard across the face. The world began to spin from the force of the slap, Ichigo's eyes rolling around in wide circles as he tried to focus, but another punch to the face ruined his efforts completely.

In this new spinning world Ichigo caught a few glimpses of Renji being pummeled against the wall as the man with the broken nose stood to punch him in the face. Blood spilled onto Renji's shirt from his cut lip and cut eyebrow, his shoulders jerking back and forth as he tried to break free.

"Ahh..." Ichigo moaned, not knowing what to do as he was pinned. Every time he tried to stand back up he was knocked back down by the grinning man above him. There was nothing he could do, he was trapped in this brutal grip.

Another punch made blood spurt from his lip as it broke against his teeth. Ichigo was ready to let the darkness take him, ready to just limp against the ground and wait until he would wake up and go home and clean himself off like he has done so many times from fights, but just as he closed his eyes he heard a guttural roar and the sound of yelling as the air stiffened and something inside of Ichigo flickered.

His eyes shot open to find Renji standing above the three men who had been brutalizing him, panting with his eyes wide. The men scrambled on the ground, dazed and confused. The man who had been pounding Ichigo stopped to look, and Ichigo finally had the opportunity to regain his wits and kick the man's legs out to send him to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" One of the men Renji had struck yelled, all three standing to stare at Renji in horror.

Renji panted, spitting out the blood in his mouth as he looked down at his hands, shocked by what he had done. He had been so frustrated with being held down, so angry at the injustice of what these men were doing to him. He had felt a pressure building inside, and when he let it loose the men flew off of him by the force of his will.

Suddenly the memory of what he had done to Ikkaku came to the forefront of his mind. He thought of how he had used his power to hurt the teenager who had made him angry, and how easy it had been. He looked up at the men who still stared in confusion, and realized that, with enough focus, he could do the same to them.

Renji reared back a hand, his hand splayed open, and shot it out at one of the men with all of the force he could muster. The closest man was hit hard by the invisible force and went flying through the air, screaming as he slammed against the wall behind him. Everything stopped as all the men, and Ichigo, stared at Renji in shock and horror.

"Renji! What did you do?" Ichigo yelled in shock, his eyes wide. They weren't supposed to use their powers in public in front of people, especially not to hurt them!

Renji ignored Ichigo as he reared back and sent the other two back with the force of his mind. The air crackled with telekinetic energy and the men slammed against the wall with enough force to crack the brick. The men crumpled to the ground, limp and unconscious. The first one to have been thrown tried to stand, but Renji growled and raised his hand, waving it down to force the man's head to slam into the concrete, a sickening crack echoing out.

"Renji! Stop!" Ichigo pleaded as the man who had been beating him began to shake in fear.

"What the fuck is going on?" The man screamed.

Renji turned to him, his eyes burning with anger. Ichigo's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen, and tried to jump in front of the man to shield him. But he wasn't fast enough, and Renji balled his hand into a fist and punched the air, sending a blast of telekinetic energy at him to crack his ribs and send him flying outwards into the parking lot. His body rolled, a gash opening up on his forehead as it sliced on the asphalt. He didn't move to get up.

Ichigo stared at the still body in the parking lot, his eyes wide and his heart pounding wildly. He turned to Renji, who was panting with his fist still in the air, as if frozen in time. He slowly pulled his fist back, staring at it as if it had mutated into a three headed snake. He shook slightly, his gaze rising up to the men he had defeated. There was a sense of shock, disgust, and fear at what he had just done, but there was something else...it was morbid satisfaction.

Renji looked up at Ichigo, meeting those shocked amber eyes for a brief moment before looking away.

"Renji...what did you do?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Renji said nothing, once again looking around at the scene before turning and running up the stairs to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Renji kicked those guy's asses! I loved writing that part, because it's so fun to explore the idea of what you can do when you can do things with your mind. Though I toned down the brutality, because I didn't want it seem Renji just up and SNAPS and kills the guys. They're alive, just fucked up. <strong>

**I want to apologize in advance for the next chapter of this story. I'm currently writing a new one-shot for a friend of mine- _pamianime_- and I kind of want to focus on that a little more since I'm kind of getting into it. It's a new thing for me, I won't say why but you'll see when it comes out. I'm exploring a different style of writing with it and I'm trying to make sure I don't make too many mistakes!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S. <strong>_**I've posted something on DeviantART that I'd like for you all to check out. The link is at the bottom of my profile so go there and you can see it. Thanks!**


	6. Soaring Free

**I am sorry this took a little while to get out! I just couldn't muster the energy to do it! I was working on a bunch of new one-shots and they took away my attention from this chapter. I've posted three new one-shots since my last update, and I'm very proud of that but I neglected this story so I'm sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. When I finally sat my ass down to write it I really got into it and am VERY pleased how it came out!**

**By the way, tell me how you like the new page breaks I made! I think it looks cooler than before!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Soaring Free-<em>

* * *

><p>After the fight Ichigo couldn't get home fast enough. He knew he should have gone after Renji and scolded him for using his powers like that, but he was in slight shock and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Once Renji left Ichigo took another look around at all of the unconscious men and turned back to his car and drove home, ignoring his family's worried questions about his bruised face as he stormed through the house to the bathroom to clean himself up.<p>

His face was badly bruised around his left cheek and right eye, the lid closed slightly as it swelled. His lip was cut, and his jaw hurt like hell whenever he moved it. He cleaned himself up and went straight to bed, thinking about what Renji has done and how he must be feeling right now about it.

Ichigo contemplated calling him, or Rukia for that matter, to talk about it. But Ichigo knew Renji wouldn't want to talk about it. It was in the heat of the moment, Ichigo knew, and Renji had acted in self-defense. He understood that, he really did. When fighting you move on instinct, not by logic, and it's easy to lose yourself when you're being beaten to shit. Renji had acted out to protect himself. That was all.

The next morning Ichigo got up and checked his face to see it was just as bad as it was the night before, though a bit more swollen. He showered and dressed and slipped by his family before they could see him to run to his car. He decided that even though he wasn't going to talk to Renji about it, he was going to talk to Rukia. He was worried for their friend, and he wanted to see what Rukia thought of the whole thing.

He drove straight to Rukia's twenty minutes earlier than usual and ran up to her door, knocking on it and waiting as he heard the hurried steps of Rukia running down her stairs to the door. When the door opened, Rukia's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she gasped loudly.

"Ichigo! What the hell happened to you?" She yelled in shock at seeing his face.

Ichigo frowned. "I need to talk to you," He said, ignoring her question. "Can I come inside?"

Rukia gaped at him, her mouth slightly agape. She blinked, and then shook her head. "Ichigo, whatever you have to talk about it can wait until after you tell me what ha-"

"It's about what happened," Ichigo cut her off. "I need to tell you about what happened."

Rukia frowned at him, then nodded as she let him inside. Ichigo walked in, listening as Rukia closed the door behind him as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Let me get you an ice pack for you face. It looks pretty swollen." She said, making to walk to the kitchen.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, it's fi-"

"Shut up, I'm getting you some ice." Rukia said, dismissing him as she went into the kitchen to get some ice. Ichigo sat on the couch and waited as she bundled some ice into a cloth and came back to hand it to him. He thanked her and placed it on his bruised eye, shivering at the cold material on his injured face.

He looked at her, about to tell her what happened when he noticed something odd about her. He frowned, looking her up and down in confusion. "Rukia, why aren't you in your uniform?" He asked.

Rukia was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white T instead of her white and gray school uniform. She looked down at her clothes, then shook her head and waved her hand in the air. "I'll tell you after. Just tell me what happened."

Ichigo frowned in confusion, but decided to accept this and went on, "We need to talk about Renji." Ichigo said once Rukia was seated in the chair parallel to the couch.

"Why? What's wrong with him? Did he do that to you?"

Ichigo frowned at her, raising a brow. "No, he didn't. Calm down." He said. "It was these assholes in front of Renji's apartment building. I went to drop him off and they started messing with him so I jumped out to help him. We started fighting and, well...Renji lost control."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean? He lost control how?"

"He used his powers," He said, watching as Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "He beat the guys senseless with his powers. I tried to stop him but...he wouldn't listen to me."

"Jesus!" She said. "How could he do something like that?"

He shrugged. "Heat of the moment I guess...but I'm worried about him. He ran away before I could talk to him about what happened." He said. "Have you noticed? He was being so...distant yesterday."

"I did notice," She said, running a hand through her hair. "I didn't say anything because I figured...well his Dad ya know?"

Ichigo nodded. "Same here. But even if he was angry about his father he shouldn't have done what he did. He completely blew those guys away, literally."

"We need to talk to him," Rukia said sternly. "We can't overlook this. We have to go get him and talk about this."

He sighed, nodding slowly. "I guess...maybe after school we'll come back here and-"

"No," She said, shaking her head. "We're going to have this talk now. Let's go pick him up." She said, standing and walking to the door to place her shoes on.

Ichigo frowned at this, watching her in confusion. "But what about school?" He asked.

"I was going to say when you came over before," Rukia said, fixing her shoes on her feet before grabbing her coat from the hook next to the door, waving for him to follow as she opened the door. "We're skipping today. I have something to show you guys after we have our...talk."

[–]

Rukia didn't explain what it was she wanted to do show them, even though Ichigo pestered her nearly the whole way to Renji's apartment building. She refused to give any hints or details as to what it was, but she seemed very excited about it from the way her eyes lit up when mentioning it. Ichigo actually found himself anxious about it, because it had to be something spectacular if Rukia was willing to skip school over it.

When they arrived at Renji's apartment building Ichigo saw that none of the men from last night were there anymore. Had they woken up and stumbled off? Or did someone find them and take them to the hospital? Ichigo hoped they just stumbled off, because it would be a major issue if they went around blabbering about an orange haired kid and his friend using telekinetic powers to throw them around like rag dolls.

Ichigo parked in one of the empty spots near the stairway leading to the second floor, and stepped out alongside Rukia to ascend the stairs and walk to Renji's apartment. When they knocked, there was no answer for a good three minutes. They knocked again, and suddenly there was a thump and a muffled curse on the other side of the door.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo, frowning as there was a few more thumps and curses.

"I don't know..." Ichigo said back.

Suddenly, the door swung open and there was Renji, his face badly bruised like Ichigo's and his hair disheveled all around his shoulders. He was wearing his school uniform, the shirt not tucked in properly and his pants not yet buttoned. He frowned at the two of them, glancing at Ichigo and averting his eyes instantly.

"Oh...hey guys." He said softly.

"Renji, we need to talk." Ichigo said.

Renji looked up at him quickly then at Rukia, who nodded. He furrowed his brow, nodding as he closed the door to his apartment behind him. "I guess you told Rukia about last night...huh?" He asked Ichigo.

"Of course," Ichigo said. "What was I supposed to do?"

Renji shrugged, looking down at his shoes in shame. He noticed the state of his dress and buttoned his pants and fixed his shirt. "I don't know..." He whispered.

"Renji, we can't go around using our powers like that." Rukia said sternly, crossing her arms. "What if someone saw you doing it and called the cops? You'd be taken away for experimentation or something! Or, even worse, what if you killed one of those guys?"

Renji looked at Rukia, looking like a small child being scolded by his parents. "I didn't kill them though. I just knocked them out. I watched them get up and leave this morning."

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said. "That wasn't right. We have to be careful with our powers."

"Exactly," Rukia nodded. "We've been given something spectacular, and we can't go around using it to hurt people. We need to be _careful._"

Renji nodded slowly. "I know...I'm sorry. I just...lost control." He said.

Ichigo placed his hand on Renji's shoulder for comfort, nodding at him. "We get that, bro. You were just protecting yourself, but next time just work harder to use your fists rather than your head."

"You're good at that, right Renji?" Rukia teased, grinning at him playfully.

Renji returned the grin, chuckling as his mood began to lighten. "Yeah, it's my specialty."

The three shared a pleasant chuckle, the tense air beginning to dissipate. Ichigo was glad to see that it really was just an accident, and that Renji was alright and understood what he did was wrong. He was very relieved to see this.

"So, we going to school or what?" Renji said. "I just need to go back and get my-"

"No," Rukia cut him off. "We're skipping school today." She said.

Renji froze, turning to gape at her in surprise. "What? For real? Why?"

"I have something to show you guys." She explained. "Go back inside and get your coat. This is going to get very cold."

[–]

Ichigo wasn't sure what Rukia had in mind, and he was even more confused slash curious as to what she wanted to show them as she had him drive out of town to an abandoned old construction site. He parked by an old warehouse used for storage, stepping out wearing his black and red winter coat just as Rukia had instructed. He was lucky he kept it in the trunk of his car, so he didn't have to run home and get it.

Renji was wearing his own brown coat while Rukia wore her favorite white peacoat. They walked out to the middle of the site, Ichigo and Renji looking to Rukia for whatever she had to show them.

"So what is it?" Renji asked. "What's so cool that you'd let us skip school for?"

Rukia grinned at them both, a giddy look in her eyes as she walked a few steps ahead of them and turned on her heel to face them. "You guys, prepare to be amazed." She announced dramatically. "Last night I was thinking about how yesterday we were complaining how we weren't pushing ourselves, so I decided to test how strong I was."

"And how did you do that?" Ichigo asked curiously. Why was she playing around with the theatrics like this? She must be really excited.

"Well, I started off by simply lifting things in my room. My school bag, my laptop, my dresser, my bed-"

"You lifted your bed?" Renji asked in amazement. "Wow, I didn't even think to try something like that."

Rukia cleared her throat loudly, bringing the attention back onto herself. "Anyways," She shot a mild glare at Renji for interrupting her. "At first it was difficult, but it got easy after a while of just lifting it up and down. So I wanted to go further...and it hit me."

"Quit with the suspense!" Renji threw his arms up in the air. "What hit you? Just tell us damn you!"

Rukia smirked at Renji, giggling at his outburst. "Check _this_ out guys."

Ichigo and Renji watched as Rukia planted her feet on the ground and shook out her arms. She looked down at her feet, narrowing her gaze as she furrowed her brow in concentration. Suddenly, the dirt and a few of the nearby rocks began to converge around her, the legs of her jeans ruffling slightly as she began to lift into the air slowly.

"Oh my God!" Ichigo gasped as Rukia continued to rise into the air, a smirk gracing her face as she watched their astonished reactions.

"Rukia!" Renji breathed in awe. "You...you're _flying!_"

"It's not as hard as it looks," Rukia said, dangling her legs about above the ground as she halted herself with ease, as if she had been doing this for years. "It takes a hell of a lot of concentration to get off the ground, but once you're up it's really easy. Try it!" She encouraged.

"Oh, I am so on this." Renji grinned, taking a step forward before crouching and launching himself into the air.

"Wait! Renji! It doesn't work like th-"

Rukia's yell was unheard as Renji tried to catch himself mid-jump but ended up just smacking himself in the legs and crashing hard onto the ground face first. He groaned, rolling over to rub his already bruised forehead which took most of the force from the fall.

"Nice going!" Ichigo laughed, crouching over to hold his stomach.

"Shut up..." Renji growled as he pushed himself up. "How do you do it?"

Rukia giggled. "You have to lift yourself. Just like lifting an object. Just picture yourself floating off the ground and into the air. Once you're up you have to maintain a certain level of concentration to stay up."

"Sounds easy enough..." Renji grunted, standing and brushing the dirt off of his coat.

"C'mon Renji, give it another go." Ichigo snickered from behind him.

Renji glared at him, genuinely frustrated with his friend's taunting.

_I'll show you, asshole._

Renji turned and looked down at his feet, mirroring what Rukia had done not even a few minutes before. He focused all of his energy on the image of him lifting off the ground, picturing it in his head with as much vividness as he could muster.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the dirt around Renji's feet begin to stir, and in an instant Renji was up off the ground, rising slowly into the air as if gravity had become invalid.

"Dude! You're doing it!" Ichigo cheered.

Renji's eyes widened, his mouth opening in shock as he continued to rise higher and higher into the air, higher than Rukia. "Oh my God! I am doing it! This is so _cool!_" He laughed excitedly.

"Good job!" Rukia tilted forward, gliding towards him to grab his hand to stop him from rising any higher. Renji looked at her smiling face, flushing as he held her hand.

"Your turn, Ichigo!" Rukia called to him, not noticing how Renji was disappointed by her turning away from him. "Give it a go!"

Ichigo nodded, planting his feet on the ground as he prepared himself. He took in a deep breath, relaxing as he pictured himself floating off the ground. He felt the air around him shift, his pants being tugged on by an invisible force as the dirt swirled and he was plucked from the ground by the will of his own mind. He grinned, watching as the ground began to slowly drift away from him- well, more like _he_ was drifting away from _it._

"This is amazing!" Ichigo laughed as he continued to rise. "I can't believe this!"

"Don't get too excited yet," Rukia said, reaching out to take his hand to hold him steady. She was now holding both of their hands, smiling at them both as she spoke, "This can only get better."

[–]

Rukia had been right...it was freezing.

The cold air whipped by Ichigo's head as he and his two friends flew through the clouds, soaring through the air like birds without wings. Ichigo could feel his fingers going numb from the cold as he shot through clouds, the moist puffs of white smoke wetting him and making him shiver. But he was able to ignore all of this, because never in his life did he feel so _alive. _So _free._

"This is insane!" He faintly heard Renji cheering over the roar of the wind, spinning around in circles as the three of them flew in sync. He more saw Rukia laughing than heard it, and couldn't help but smile brightly as he pushed himself forward ahead of the group, cheering as he rose above and in between the clouds.

It took a level of constant concentration to stay afloat, but the longer he remained in the air the easier it became to maintain the concentration while also enjoying himself. He cheered, letting his voice echo into the sky as he enjoyed the wind that ruffled his orange hair.

"Go down!" Rukia's voice was muffled by the wind, but Ichigo just barely caught it as he turned and looked back at her. She dipped, descending back down towards the earth through the clouds. Renji followed, and so did Ichigo.

The three of them were coming up on the ocean. They had flown very far from the construction site, Ichigo realized as he looked down at the boats loaded at the docks of up town _Karakura_, the part of town for the ridiculously rich who owned yachts and liked to parade around the waters fancily to show off their wealth.

Staring down at the water as it caught the sun's rays, Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. The waters languidly swished back and forth, forever moving with the wind and rippling as the obstruction of a boat moved across its surface.

_This is so incredible..._

Rukia shot ahead of him, diving down towards the water like a bullet. He and Renji followed, angled towards the water.

Rukia straightened herself out just before hitting the water and flew over its surface. She looked down at her own reflection, smiling at it as her hair whipped around from the wind. She tilted to the side slightly, letting her hand dangle across the surface of the ocean to send up a shower of water in her wake.

Ichigo and Renji flanked her from above, staring down at their reflections as well to smile at one another.

"Yo! Check it out!" Renji yelled to the two of them, flipping his body around so it was straight up. He lowered himself and pretended to be running across the water, his feet every so while splashing against it to add to the illusion.

Ichigo and Rukia laughed at the scene as Renji readjusted himself so he was laying flat against the wind. The three of them began to climb back up into the air, spinning around one another with cheers and laughs. Ichigo spun upside down, feeling the wind wrap around him like a blanket and press down on him in resistance, but he fought it and kept spinning, grinning like an idiot as he flung himself over Renji and Rukia.

"Hey! What is that noise?" Ichigo heard Renji yell.

Ichigo frowned, listening to the roar of the wind. He couldn't hear anything other than that for a few minutes, and then he heard it as well. It was a louder, more vicious sound than the whipping of the wind. He looked at his friends, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know!" He called back to Renji, listening as the noise grew louder as they flew.

"It's getting closer!" Rukia said, looking around the sky.

Ichigo was about to suggest they stop for a moment to try and figure out what the strange noise was, but was shocked into silence as suddenly something came crashing through the thick of clouds towards them.

It was an airplane.

"Holy shit!"

The plane shot by them, barely missing them by inches, but the aftershock of the plane's passing smacked into them and all three of them began to tumble around in the air and fall back down to the earth.

Ichigo could hear everyone's screams, and didn't realize he himself was screaming as well until well after they started to fall. He fought against the wind that had once seemed so weak and powerless against him, trying to catch himself and stop from falling. But the wind proved to be much stronger than before, and whipped him back and forth as he tried to steady himself. He caught glimpses of his friends falling as well, gliding away from him in the current of the sky. He ground his teeth together, closing his eyes as he tried to build the power to save himself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He was unable to bring himself up back into the sky, but he could direct his trajectory. He opened his eyes and forced his body to glide towards the closest person he could see- Rukia.

He shot through the air towards her, slicing through the gales of wind to reach and wrap his arms around her. He held her tightly against his chest, her arms instantly clinging to him for safety.

"_Ichigo!_" Her voice was muffled by his coat and the wind, but he could hear her scream all the same.

"I've got you!" He called back, looking around at the mess of clouds to see if he could spot Renji. He was nowhere in sight, having fallen away from the two of them as Ichigo went to save Rukia.

"Shit!"

Ichigo directed Rukia and himself towards the trees that were below them, approaching rapidly. He steered them towards a clearing, placing all of his focus on cushioning the fall the best he could.

The air was knocked straight out of him as they landed, most of the force of the fall being taken by the telekinetic barrier he placed between them and the ground, and the rest of it being taken by Ichigo as he tucked Rukia against him and rolled along the ground.

When they stopped rolling Rukia was on top of him and he lay spread out against the grass panting. That save had taken just about every ounce of energy Ichigo had inside of him, and just lay there panting as his heart hammered against his ribcage and Rukia lay on top of him.

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightful as she pushed herself up from his chest. "Oh my God..." She whispered. "We almost just died..."

"Yeah..." Ichigo breathed, looking down at her as sweat poured from his forehead.

"Oh my God!" She said again, this time much louder. "We almost just died!"

Ichigo was about to respond, but at that moment something came shooting down from the sky and rolled across the grass next to them. They both turned to see Renji laying there on his stomach panting as he stopped himself from rolling. He looked ready to vomit, his face pale and clammy as he lay there, looking around in shock until his eyes finally landed on Ichigo and Rukia.

"Holy shit...you guys made it." He said.

"Renji!" Rukia stood and ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

Renji looked up at her, nodding. "Yeah...how about you?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She said, turning back to Ichigo as he forced himself up into a sitting position. "Ichigo! You saved my life!"

Ichigo looked up just as Rukia came barreling towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing loudly as she clung to him. "R-Rukia?" He stammered, blushing.

"You saved my life!" She said again, laughing. "We almost just died! But you saved me, Ichigo! Thank you!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek, Ichigo's whole face turning beat red at this.

Renji watched the scene play out in front of him, scowling deeply as he felt jealousy swell deep inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Does it not help I was listening to <strong>_**Alive**_** by P.O.D when writing this?**

**Haha! Ichigo saved Rukia from certain death! And now Renji's jealous of her gratitude! Oh how the plot thickens...and now they can fly! Which I have been fussing about for some time because I was trying to find a way to integrate it into the story properly. **

**The scene where they are flying is a lot like the scene in the movie, but without the football- WHERE THE HELL DID IT COME FROM?- thing in it. If you've seen the movie, which by now I've seen only a handful of you have, you'll see the similarities between that scene and this one, but you will also see the differences. Like how Rukia showed them how to do it. It was different in the movie. **

**OH! A shout out to a really rad chick! **_**Celestia Capedalupo**_** drew a pretty awesome picture for this ****story and I love it! Link is in my profile, go check it out!**

**Also, you guys need to check out a very special person's Fanfiction for me! My girlfriend, **_**Rising Harvest Moon, **_**is really awesome and she has two stories up for Naruto and Harvest Moon! If you like either of those kinds of Fics, check her out for me! Her link is in my profile, and she's under my favorite author's list! Love you lots Katie!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S.<strong>_** Can anyone help me out with something? I'm behind on the Bleach Manga, and it's frustrating the hell out of me. I had been reading it on **_**Mangastream**_**, but they stopped posting it along with a few other Animes. I started reading it on this other site, but now the site is being a bitch and won't let me see any of the last three chapters. Can anyone tell me where I can go to read the latest Bleach chapters? I need to keep up with them dammit! Or I shall explode!**


	7. True Feelings

**I'm so happy to have this chapter done! It only took me two days to do it, but there's a specific reason behind that and I don't want to spoil anything before you guys read the chapter! So I'll tell you afterwards ;)**

**I hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-True Feelings-<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the week after their near fatal incident occurred in the sky went by in a complete blur. They became much more cautious when it came to flying, but it didn't stop them from doing it all together. Ichigo's car became nothing more than an occasional transport method as they flew just about everywhere. Ichigo would get in his car and drive over to Rukia's and leave it parked in her driveway and after Renji arrived the three of them soared through the skies towards the school, landing on the roof where no one could see them and they could enter through the top entrance. It became their new system, and all three of them were happy with it.<p>

The bruising and swelling on Ichigo's face had healed up almost completely by the weekend, which he was grateful for. He hated the stares and questions from his classmates about how he received such wounds. Many were spreading around rumors that he and Renji got into a fight over something, but Ichigo just scoffed at them. It was ridiculous to think he and Renji would fight like that. They were best friends and would never really hurt each other.

It was Saturday now, and Ichigo had spent the day hanging out with his two friends at Rukia's place, laughing and enjoying themselves as they toyed with the items in her living room, pushing themselves further and further to test their abilities. Renji was able to lift the couch with Ichigo and him still on it, and Rukia flipped the chair over in a full circle with her still inside of it while Ichigo floated the couch all around the living room. They had come far from lifting the pillow back and forth.

_To think it's only been a week since we got these powers and we're already so powerful._ Ichigo thought as he lay on his bed, sprawled out in his nightclothes. It was getting late, and yet he couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he was bothered by anything, it was just he didn't feel tired very much. He was still pumping from the excitement of the day's activities, and he wished he could still be at Rukia's right now instead of home alone in his bed. But Rukia's brother-in-law and sister were returning tomorrow and Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't a very tolerant person towards either Ichigo or Renji and wouldn't be happy with the two boys spending the night with his younger sister-in-law.

So, here he was, laying in his bed just after dinner with his family wishing he could still be at Rukia's with his friends. He didn't have much to do by himself here in his room since he completed all of his weekend homework the night before and he wasn't much for playing video games by himself. Out of boredom he turned his head towards his phone on his desk, plugged in and charging.

"Come here," He whispered softly.

The phone slowly levitated from the desk's surface, the plug popping out from the phone's socket and falling to the floor uselessly. He mentally commanded it to come to him, and it did. It floated towards him, and he had it dangle in the air above his head. The phone flipped open, and Ichigo pressed the buttons with his eyes alone, bringing up the pictures and scrolling through them with the arrow keys- all with his mind.

Ichigo wasn't one to take too many pictures, but he did have a few he had been compelled to take with his phone. There were a few of his sisters, Yuzu and Karin, one or two of them with his father, and a couple of pictures of him and his friends. He had a few of Renji making dumb faces at the camera, sticking out his tongue and grinning with his middle finger up, and few more of Rukia posing cutely. He had a picture of her in a wide brimmed sunhat, winking at the camera with a playful grin on her face, another with her giving a peace sign while sitting against a tree at lunch, and one final one of her with her arms around both Renji and Ichigo, all three grinning like morons as Ichigo took the picture.

This was his favorite picture, because it was all three of them at their happiest. He and his two best friends in the world, all grinning and happy with one another- just like life should be. He let a small smile grace his face as he looked up at the picture, looking between the three of them until his eyes rested solely on Rukia. She was grinning so big her teeth were showing, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his and Renji's neck affectionately. Ichigo's face was set in a grin, but not as big as hers and he was looking at the camera as he was the one holding it, and Renji's grin was more boisterous.

Rukia's face made the picture. She was the biggest reason this was his favorite picture on his phone, because she looked so happy and, dare he say it, beautiful in a goofy way. His smile softened at her picture, and he couldn't help but stare for a few seconds as his phone floated above him.

His eyes trailed slightly, and he once again caught sight of Renji's face in the picture, and his smile slowly faded away.

He shouldn't be gushing over Rukia when he knew his friend also loved her. Ichigo had made that silent promise to back off and not let his feelings be known lest his friendship with Renji be ruined. And even without his promise to Renji, what if Rukia didn't like him back? It would only ruin everything to say anything...

_Maybe in another life..._ He thought wistfully, closing the picture and letting the standard screen saver take over.

He was ready to close the phone and plug it back in, when suddenly the phone made a loud beep and a new message appeared on the screen above him. He blinked, reading the name of the sender.

_Rukia._

What would she be texting him at this hour? She usually was very strict on her sleeping hours, so why was she even awake to text him?

He lifted his hand, moving his fingers as if pressing the _Open Message_ button. The message blinked, and glowed bright in the dark room:

_**Could you come over and talk?**_

Ichigo gave a soft frown as he read the message. He read it again, trying to decipher the meaning. Why did Rukia want to talk at this hour? It must be important for her to still be up asking about it. He closed the phone and let it drop into his open palm. He quickly pocketed it and stood from his bed, slipping on his shoes and opening his window.

[–]

Ichigo arrived at Rukia's house in under four minutes. Everything seem so close when he flew. He checked around the block from high above to make sure there was nobody around before he glided to the ground and landed softly on his feet. He let loose a steady breath. It was getting easier, took less focus to lift himself up and fly around.

They were all getting stronger.

He knocked on the door softly, once again glancing around the street before the door opened slightly to reveal Rukia's slightly wearied face. She looked tired, yet her eyes were alight with something Ichigo couldn't determine.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Rukia said lightly, opening the door wider for Ichigo to enter. He slipped inside, frowning as he looked around the house.

It was so still and quiet. It was kind of hard for him to differentiate this house from the big party central everyone else saw it as and the actual home of a living, breathing person; and not just any person: Rukia. It was Rukia's home, not just some mecca for getting drunk and having sex that you might or might not remember having. It was Rukia Kuchiki's home, and for some unknown reason Ichigo was here alone with said person and he was feeling extremely nervous for some reason.

_Just relax, this is Rukia._ He thought to himself as she closed the door behind him.

"I got here as fast as I could," Ichigo said after a moment.

"You broke a record, I can say that." She smiled at him and walked into the living room. He followed, unsure of what else to do. The only lights that were on were the kitchen light and the lamp sitting in the corner of the living room.

They sat on the couch next to each other, Rukia on one end and Ichigo on the other. He watched her for a minute as she stared with a furrowed brow at her fingers, obviously contemplating something important.

"What's up? I'm surprised you'd ask for me to come over at this hour." He said, trying to break the ice. How odd that after all of these years of knowing her, being by her side, and constantly wondering what it would be like to be with her from afar that he had such a hard time starting up a conversation. It wasn't that she was hard to talk to, and he usually wasn't so nervous, but that was because Renji was around and they were just three friends goofing around. But this was different. Renji wasn't here, and he could tell there was something important Rukia wanted to talk about.

"It's just..." Rukia began, finally looking up at him, but then looking back down at her fingers. "Ever since this...whole thing began, I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Must have hurt,"

Rukia scowled at him, and Ichigo realized it was the wrong thing to say. She was being serious right now, so he needed to be too. No room for joking.

"Look," Rukia turned to face him on the couch. "I really need to tell you something...and it would help if you just stayed quiet for a minute okay?" She gave him a look, and Ichigo was shocked by what he saw.

She looked so...vulnerable. He had never seen her look like this, _ever_. He had seen so many sides to Rukia; the tough side where nothing could stand in her way; the party side where everything was just fun and games and nothing should be taken seriously; the down to earth side of her where you could connect intellectually without much trouble. He had seen so many faces of Rukia, and yet he was staring at a completely new person right now.

"Okay, I'm listening." He said.

Rukia nodded, then took in a deep breath and let loose: "Ever since this whole strange business started I've been thinking more and more about something I've known for a very long time. That night...at the party...I went looking for you because I wanted to tell you this, but when the thing came down I took it as an excuse to bail. I chickened out, and I regret it so much. But ever we discovered these amazing new abilities...and as they develop my feelings have been developing as well."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he sucked in a tight breath and held it. What was she saying...?

Rukia took a moment to pause and stare into his face, her violet eyes hazed with emotion. Then, with a steadying breath she spoke again, "I've known it for a very long time...and I've been so afraid of telling you this but now I feel that it would be a crime not to tell you. At least...that's what I'm telling myself to kick my ass into gear." She shook her head. "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki...I said it. I'm in love with you. I don't _like_ you, I _love _you. Like stupid, gooey gooey romance love where I swoon at your scent and write my name with your last name all over my binder _love_. And so..." She paused, her eyes focused solely on his own. "...there."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He just sat there, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes wide as he stared at her in shock. He could faintly hear the arrhythmic beat of his heart in his chest, and for a couple of minutes that's all he could focus on because his brain had short circuited and his vocal chords had taken a holiday to the mystical island of Lump In Throat.

Rukia began to fidget, her brow rising in worry. "So...you can speak now." She said in a small voice.

Ichigo swallowed hard, trying to clear his swollen throat as he fought to find the right words. "I..." He said, then stopped. He had nothing, and he was blushing incredibly bad. His face felt like a heater. Just a little while ago he was thinking about how she couldn't possibly like him back, and how he should hold himself back because of it and Renji. But not only does she like him, she _loves_ him? He could barely register the situation.

"You...what?" She urged.

He swallowed too large a breath and shook his head as he released some of the excess air. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and let all doubt and worry fall to the back of his mind. "I...I love you too Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened, her fingers curling in her lap as she stared at him. "You do?" She asked as if she had misheard him.

"Of course I do," Ichigo said, finally finding his speed and rolling with it. "Ever since we were kids you were the only girl I've been able to see. No one else has caught my eye like you have and..." He stopped, feeling his emotions flaring up. It was almost too much to handle at once. He took a deep breath, letting ice cold calm run through his veins as he forced the courage to rise up and speak. "...when my mom died...you were the one who brought me back...you were the reason I worked so hard to keep on going."

It was true. His mother had died of cancer when he was nine, and it had changed his life forever. He didn't like to think about it too much, because all it did was sting when he did. She had been his whole world, the center of his family. And when she got sick he started down a terrible path of self destruction, and it had been Rukia who had made him realize he needed to be strong for his mother and his family. That was when he realized he loved her, that he had always loved her, because at the time when he thought about how she gave him strength he had finally come to terms with his feelings.

"I've felt like this for a long time as well, Rukia. I love you, and I always have."

Rukia stared at him for what felt like a year, her eyes darting around his face as if searching for any sign that he was lying. Slowly, she smiled, and then reached out to take his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand, and watched as she crawled across the couch to close the distance and kiss him.

The kiss was awkward and hesitant at first, this being both of their first real kiss, but gradually they moved into one another and relished in the new experience. Her lips were so soft, and wet. She tasted sweet, heavenly, delicious. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned more into him as he kissed her back, placing his hand on her hip. He felt her shiver, and it made his heart race to think he could make her do as such.

The kiss deepened, and Ichigo found himself laying back as she laid on top of him, her hands moving to the front of his chest and his moving to hook around the crook of her back. Her hands spread across his abs, fingers dancing over his crinkling shirt. He shivered, his mind hazing over as their lips meshed together.

Ichigo bit her lip on instinct, and he felt her tongue run over the teeth that were holding onto her lip teasingly. His tongue reached out and played with hers, her taste filling his mouth and dizzying him. He had imagined so many times how she might taste, how she might feel under his hands, and it had never come even _close_ to how amazing this was.

The time came when they needed to pull back and breathe. She had her forehead pressed against his, her hot breath blowing across his face to light fires over the skin of his cheeks and chin. Her taste lingered in his mouth, his lips tingling from the feeling of her own. He looked into her eyes, and he was slightly shocked by what he saw.

Lust.

"Ichigo..." She whispered, her desperate voice echoing through his mind, resonating with him. "...I want this..."

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. This was the second side of Rukia he had never seen before. So desperate and needing...

He was slightly ashamed to say it turned him on a bit.

"Please..." Rukia whispered again before kissing him to add onto the growing fire inside of his stomach. The intensity of her kiss sent his head spinning, the genuine passion conveyed through the kiss filling him with as much need as she was showing.

"Okay..." was all he could say, and he cursed himself for that being his answer. What an idiot, he berated himself.

Rukia just smiled at him and stood. For a second he thought she was backing out because of his less than romantic response, but then she took his hand and led him to his feet and towards the stairs. He followed dumbly, still slightly in shock that all of this was happening. Was he dreaming, or hallucinating? Had he actually died that night in the woods and has been experiencing all of this as a false reality?

She let go of his hand once they reached the bottom of the stairs and she turned to him with a sly grin. He was confused for a moment, but then she floated off the ground and began to rise up the stairs, still facing him.

Ichigo watched her, awestruck by the sight before him. His life, all of their lives, had become so _different._ It was so amazing...he couldn't even fathom how wonderful this exact moment was to him.

Rukia wagged her finger at him, beckoning to him, and Ichigo felt the collar of his shirt tug. She was telling him to follow. He grinned up at her, letting his body rise so that his feet were inches above the floor and he leaned forward to follow her up the stairs, gliding slowly through the air to the top where they both landed and entered her room.

Ichigo's shoes were left in the hallway as they entered, the door closing behind him without any direct contact. He leaned down, their lips meeting halfway as they embraced once again. She laid down on her bed, pulling him on top of her as her hands moved to his shirt, tugging on it. He got the message and pulled back, slipping out of it and tossing it to the floor.

She took off her shirt as well, and before Ichigo knew it they were under the covers, fully naked, and kissing heatedly as they pressed against one another. Her hands moved through his hair, and he shivered at the touch, his own hands holding himself up above her as their lips danced. He could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh, and before he could move any further he knew he had to say something.

When he pulled back they were both panting, their faces flushed and their eyes locked onto one another's intently. She stared up at him, her hands looped around his neck as her breasts rose and fell with each pant. He couldn't help but stare at them, marveling at the perk, pink nipples atop the supple lumps he oh-so wanted to touch.

"Rukia..." He whispered, tearing his gaze from her chest to look her in the eye. "Is this what you really want?"

She stared back, her eyes soft and hazy as she looked back up at him. She smiled gently, reaching up to peck his lips. "Yes," She said. "I want this."

He couldn't help but smile widely, leaning down to wrap his arms around and kiss her one last time before positioning himself above her.

Her nails dug into the skin of the back of his neck as he slid the tip inside of her, spreading open her petals to make room for his erect member. She seethed as it broke through her resistance, clinging to him as he slid fully inside of her. She whimpered in pain and pleasure, burying her face into the crrok of his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her too much.

"Don't stop..." She panted in his ear. "Keep going...I can handle it."

He nodded, beginning the pump back and forth, her mouth opening wide in a moan as she dug her nails deep into his neck. He shivered, not at all minding the slight pain of her nails as it fueled his need. He couldn't believe how tight she was, how warm and unbelievably _good _this felt. He groaned as he began to move a bit faster, feeling heat washing over his body as the pleasure invaded and hazed over his mind.

In the back of his mind he was still telling himself this was just a dream, that none of this was real- because it was just too good to be true. In reality he was most likely back in his room asleep, dreaming all of this. But damn, if this wasn't a very vivid dream...

"Nng!" She moaned in his ear, her hands moving over his shoulders to grip his arms as he pumped back and forth inside of her. She bit his shoulder, fighting against the pain as she matched his rhythm, their bodies tangling together as sweat poured down their naked skin. He inhaled her scent, the beautiful flowery smell that shot up his nostrils and made his head roll in delight. She was so perfect, so absolutely fucking perfect. She drove him nuts, every single day when she was near him. All of his pent up emotions were bubbling to the surface now, everything he had hidden from the world because of a stupid promise to Renji. He didn't care anymore; he just didn't care because he had her now and he didn't plan on ever letting her go.

"I-Ichigo!" She cried out, holding onto him tightly. "I-I'm gonna..."

He could feel it as well. It was a burning in his stomach, an instinctual clenching of his thighs and grinding of his teeth. The pressure in his head demanded to be released, and he couldn't hold it back.

His hot seed swam up into her womb and she curled her toes as she cried his name again as she released around him. Both lay rigid for a fraction of a second as they rode out their combined orgasm, her nails dug deep into his arms as his arms tightened around her, engulfing her in his warmth.

They both fell limp against the bed, panting and sweaty as they kept each other in their arms, the afterglow of their passionate love making dizzying them both as they lay there trying to catch their breath.

"Wow..." She whispered, pressing her face against his chest, her cheeks flushed and her eyes half-lidded.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, indeed." He said, making her giggle. "Did it hurt a lot?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't too bad..." She answered. "It doesn't last."

He nodded, leaning down to place his forehead to hers. "Good," He said, smiling softly.

Rukia returned the smile, craning her neck to peck his lips. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat at those words. "And I love you, Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh the IchiRuki-goodness...how I've missed you...<strong>

**What with Afflicted sluggishly moving when it comes to IchiRuki I've been feeling like I'm depriving you guys of the goodness! So I'm happy to finally have it up in this story! **

**Before anyone complains, I'ma explain it. The promise Ichigo made to Renji has been sacred to him since he made it, but when Rukia came out saying she loved him he completely threw it to the wind because now he doesn't have to feel like he betrayed his friend. Rukia made the first move, how can he be blamed for that? So don't be reviewing all "Oh duuurrr...but Itsygo said he woodant duurr that ter Renjee!"**

**Yes, that's what you sound like...at least to me XD! (Kidding!)**

**Funny...I actually wrote Rukia's confession and the lemon LONG before I started this story officially! As I said at the beginning of this story, I have a few fragmented scenes written up. A total of three. This scene, another scene I won't disclose, and the very final scene for this story. So I know exactly what to aim for in the end!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Since the scene was already written up all I had to do was lead into it and let it go! So really I wrote a total of 3 pages in the last two days for this chapter and it's still 8 pages long! Woo!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Complications

**Woo! I feel pretty good about how quickly I got this chapter out. It might have taken me a few days to get it out, but better than a month right?**

**Alright, I need a favor from everyone. When you review PLEASE tell me if you see a random ; just laying about in this chapter. I came to the library to write this chapter so that I wouldn't be distracted by anything, and I'm using my sister's laptop to write and unfortunately it's pretty messed up right now. It keeps making a bunch of ; appear and I have to keep deleting them. But I'm not sure I got them all, so if you see any PLEASE let me know so I can go back and delete them. **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Complications-<em>

* * *

><p>The morning light struck Ichigo softly in the face to rouse him from his blissful slumber, shining through the window by the bed as if saying it was time to wake up. He wished there was a snooze button, because he wasn't ready to wake up just yet from this absolutely amazing sleep. He was warm and comfortable, the blankets wrapped around him in a cocoon to hold him securely to the bed. He groaned softly as the light pressed against his closed eyelids and he moved to turn over to escape the sun's abusive rays, only to find something pinning him in place on the bed.<p>

He cracked open an eye in groggy confusion at the weight pressing down on his chest- which he discovered was bare under the blanket. He looked down and spotted a mess of raven hair laying snug against his side, the face attached to it breathing peacefully as she slept.

_Rukia..._

It hadn't been a dream. It had actually all been real! Last night...it had all really happened.

Ichigo smiled softly as he leaned into her, placing his cheek on top of her head to sigh in content. She was warm, and her scent was intoxicating- just like he imagined in his dreams.

His movement caused her to stir, and he heard her give a soft yawn as her eyes squinted against the light and slowly rolled around the room until they fell onto him. As their eyes locked her mouth curved into a pleasant smile.

"Morning," She whispered.

"Morning," He echoed. He had always wanted to do this with her, wake up with the two of them tangled together in bed. As much as he fought his feelings he still allowed a few fantasies to pass through, and this was one of his most favorite.

To complete the scene he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, her head tilting slightly to kiss him back. Her lips were just as intoxicating as they were last night, and he felt her shiver as they just lay there kissing for a few seconds.

"Last night was amazing," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo grinned. "Admit it, I rocked your world." He teased, winking playfully.

She giggled. "Only if you admit the same thing, strawberry."

He chuckled, leaning into the pillow under his bed comfortably. She did the same, staring up into his face with a soft smile of joy.

"I was so worried last night about what would happen," She said after a minute of silence. "I was nearly pulling my hair out after I sent that text. I'm so happy you didn't reject me." She said, pecking his lips.

He smiled. "Why would I? I've wanted to tell you for years." He said.

"Why didn't you?" Rukia asked, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki. I've never known you to be hesitant about anything."

Ichigo gave a slight frown as he mulled over this. Why wouldn't he tell her again?

_Oh...right..._ He thought with realization. _Renji..._

He had completely forgotten about Renji once Rukia had admitted she loved him. He had spent so many years worrying about betraying Renji and now he has, in the worst possible way. How was he supposed to tell him? After all these years of encouraging him to tell Rukia his feelings Ichigo does something like this?

But it wasn't really his fault. He didn't really go behind his back, because Rukia confessed _her_ feelings. Even if Renji was able to work up the courage to finally tell her she'd just turn him down. So...how bad was this?

_It's still bad,_ Ichigo concluded, frowning.

"Well?" Rukia said, breaking Ichigo from his thoughts. He looked up at her, staring into those beautiful amethyst eyes of hers he had for so long denied loving.

"I guess..." He said lightly, unsure of what to say. Should he tell her? "I was just afraid of how things would turn out if I said anything." It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

She nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. That's why I didn't say anything either until last night."

Ichigo remained quiet after this, his mind whirling with thoughts about what he was going to do about his poor friend. Would Renji forgive and understand? Or would he be angry and never want to talk to Ichigo again?

"Rukia..." He whispered, looking up at her.

She raised a brow. "Yeah, Ichigo?"

"I need to talk to you about-"

Ichigo was silenced as the sound of a door opening and closing echoed from down the stairs outside of Rukia's room. They both froze, listening as footsteps neared the stairs.

"Rukia! We're home!" The voice of Rukia's sister, Hisana, called happily from outside her door. "Get up lazy ass!"

"Shit!" Rukia's eyes widened at the voice, both her and Ichigo bolting from the bed to grab their clothes. Ichigo quickly scooped up his boxers and slipped them on, grabbing up his shirt and pants and looking around for his shoes. He turned to Rukia, who was fumbling with her bra and panties.

"Crap, Rukia, where are my shoes?" He whispered urgently as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Just forget it! Go! Go!" She urged, pushing him towards the window.

Ichigo cursed as he swung open the window and jumped out of it, his body falling for a split second before he caught himself and rose high into the air, shooting like a bullet over the house towards his home.

Rukia quickly closed the window, turning just as Hisana opened the door to her room. Hisana, at nearly thirty years of age, looked like Rukia's twin with her amethyst eyes and raven colored hair. But her hair was longer, splaying about her shoulders and a tad bit lighter in color. The older Kuchiki sister blinked at Rukia's huffing, half naked form smiling at her from by the window.

"Oh! Hisana! Welcome home." Rukia placed on a fake smile to cover up her hectic breathing and frantically beating heart. That had been _way_ too close.

"You okay, Rukia?" Hisana asked softly, raising a suspicious brow at her. "You look pretty out of breath."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Rukia waved her hand.

"Uh huh," Hisana nodded dubiously. "So...can you please explain Ichigo's shoes outside your door?"

Rukia froze in shock. She had completely forgotten that Ichigo had discarded his shoes outside the door before coming in last night. She cursed her stupidity.

"Uh..." She fumbled for an excuse.

"Don't worry," Hisana grinned at her slyly. "I've been waiting forever for you two to get together since you were kids." She winked. "Just don't let Byakuya see him hiding in your closet or else he'll blow a nut."

Hisana giggled and waved as she closed the door, thinking she was giving the two teens privacy. Rukia blew out a relieved breath once the door was closed, knowing Hisana would hide the shoes for her. She grinned, silently laughing as she turned to look out the window.

Ichigo wasn't hiding in her closet like Hisana thought. He was airborne.

[–]

It was awkward as hell to get dressed while flying in mid-air, but somehow Ichigo managed it without falling to the ground. It was really hard to split his concentration like this, but he was able to slip on his pants and shirt and continue to fly towards his home.

As he flew he thought about the night before, and how absolutely amazing it was. Never in a million years would he think that Rukia would actually love him back, and that they'd spend the night together like that. As he flew he let a small smile grace his face, anticipating the next time he saw Rukia.

He took his time to get home, gliding through the air like a bird over the houses, his night clothes swaying with the gentle wind. It was a little chilly, and he could feel his bare feet starting to go numb, so he quickened a little bit to reach his house.

His window was still open from the night before. He had thought he'd return after Rukia was done talking to him, so he had left it open for when he came back. Thank God he had left it open, because it'd be really awkward to explain to his family why he was coming home in his night clothes and no shoes.

Silently slipping through the window, Ichigo stepped down onto his carpeted floor and closed it behind him. He gave a soft sigh once he was safely sitting down on his bed, wiping away the nervous sweat from his brow. That had been too close, almost being caught by Rukia's siblings. Byakuya would have had his balls on a platter had he found him naked in his sister-in-law's bed.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, letting out a snort of a chuckle as he thought about what just happened. He had just jumped out of Rukia's window because they had spent the night together and they were almost caught by her overbearing brother-in-law and sister. Never in a million years would he have thought that something like this would ever happen. Especially the part where he flew out the window.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and he nearly jumped when it did. He pulled it out and saw he had a new text message.

_**I got your shoes. Don't worry. Hisana is on our side. I love you.**_

_-Rukia. _

Ichigo smiled, replying with a quick thanks and a love you too. It felt almost a little strange to be able to say such things to her, but it was a good strange. Like a warmth in his chest, a release from all these years of pent up emotion.

_But what about Renji?_ A voice in the back of his head whispered. He frowned. Why did his brain have to ruin his good mood?

He hadn't been able to talk to Rukia about it, and now that he thought about it he probably shouldn't talk about it at all to her until after he's talked to Renji. And he has to talk to Renji. It has to be Ichigo to tell him about what has happened so he could properly explained what happened.

"Ichi-nii! The voice of his little sister Yuzu called from down the stairs. "Breakfast!"

_I'll tell him tomorrow..._

[–]

Sunday was spent texting Rukia on and off while sitting and watching TV with his family. Ichigo hadn't heard from Renji, but he was slightly grateful for that because he was scared of how he will react when he finds out about the new relationship. He spent the day pondering how to tell his red haired friend, and every scenario he played out either was not good or unrealistic.

He had hoped that by the time school started on Monday he had a solution to his issue, but as he slipped into his car and began the drive towards Rukia's he had absolutely nothing in mind.

The routine had been he would park his car in Rukia's driveway while they flew to school, but since Byakuya and Hisana were back he had to park his car somewhere else where no one could find it. He had contemplated leaving it at his house, but then his family would start questioning how he got to school. He could say he walked, but why would he if he had a perfectly drivable car he could use? There wasn't really a good excuse he could stand behind, so he drove his car towards Rukia's and parked it on the street by the woods. It was in a fairly safe neighborhood in a discreet spot, so he was comfortable that no one would try to steal it as he locked it and walked towards Rukia's.

Rukia was waiting for him by the front step when he arrived, and she smiled wide when she saw him.

"Hey, Ichigo." She said, leaning up to kiss him. He returned the kiss, feeling a tingling in his chest as he brushed her feathery lips with his own.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Where's the car?" Rukia asked.

"By the woods," Ichigo replied. "I didn't want Hisana to see it since she's home all the time."

"Alright. Renji should be meeting us at the school rooftop." She said. "You ready to go?"

Ichigo nodded. The two of them turned away from the house and began to walk down the street, making sure that no one was looking before they began their ascension into the air. They lifted off the ground together and rose into the air, flying high into the sky and making their way towards the school.

They didn't fly too high otherwise they'd freeze, but they stayed high above the houses to make sure no one saw them. Down below Ichigo could see a few other students making their way towards _Karakura _High, and Ichigo had never understood the expression "They look like ants from up here!" until now. How many dreamed of being able to fly? It was a dream all humans share, which is why they made airplanes, why they went bungee jumping, why they flew kites- because they wanted to know what it was like to be able to glide along the wind like a bird. Ichigo was living the dream, in more ways than one.

He turned his head to look at Rukia, who was staring ahead as they flew. She felt him staring and smiled at him, which made him smile in return. She was the only one who could do as such.

When they landed on the school rooftop they were at least twenty minutes early for class. They circled a bit to make sure not too many people were around to see them, and when they deemed it safe they descended upon the rooftop with the grace of a feather.

"It's getting so easy," Rukia remarked. "It used to be pretty hard, but not it's just like walking. You don't have to think about it to do it."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "We're getting really strong now." He said. "Who knows what we'll be like in a year, or longer."

She grinned. "We could totally own this town." She teased.

He snorted. "Yeah, we could be the lord of _Karakura_."

They shared a chuckle, and stood by the entrance to the school waiting for Renji to arrive. As they stood in silence, Rukia leaned up against him with her back to his chest. He had never known her to be so affectionate- hell, he didn't know _he_ could be so affectionate- but she surprised him for a second time in the last two days by staying as close to him as possible as they waited.

What would Renji think when he saw them practically cuddling on the rooftop?

His earlier decision to not tell Rukia about the predicament with Renji was put back into question. If Renji saw them like this then he'd know instantly and might lose it without letting them explain. He had to warn Rukia so she knew to relax until after he's told Renji the truth.

"Rukia, listen. Before Renji gets here-"

"Yo!"

Ichigo froze as from the sky appeared a red speck. He turned as Renji came down onto the roof, wearing his school uniform with his bag held in his hand. He grinned at the two, blowing out a breath as he stretched.

"Nothing like going against the wind to wake yourself up, huh?" Renji said lightly, walking towards them. He stopped as he noticed Rukia leaning up against Ichigo, and gave a slight frown. "What's with the touching, huh? You guys look like a couple." He joked, smirking playfully. Though Ichigo could see that look in his eyes, the same one he had given him back at the party last Friday.

"Renji," Rukia said seriously, pushing off of Ichigo to face Renji fully. "There's something we need to tell you."

Renji's frown deepened in confusion as Rukia took Ichigo's hand in her own and looked at Renji. Ichigo felt panic starting to rise inside of him. This wasn't how he was supposed to find out! This was too blunt!

"W-What's going on?" Renji's heart was falling as realization starting peaking in his brain.

"We're together," Rukia said proudly, smiling up at Ichigo. "We got together Saturday and...we confessed that we love each other."

She expected to see Ichigo smile back down at her, but instead saw his face pale slightly as he stared at Renji. She frowned, turning back to Renji in confusion.

Shock was an underestimation of the look Renji was giving them right now. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape and his bag falling to the ground as he lost the ability to care about holding it. He stared at them, looking between the two, praying to God this was a joke. Ichigo wouldn't do this to him, not _Ichigo_ of all people. Ichigo was his best friend, his _brother._ He would never do this...

After a moment of stunned silence, Renji realized this wasn't a joke.

The world suddenly felt much more cramped than it used to, and Renji could feel his aching heart beating against his ribcage like a jackhammer. He sucked in a tight breath, trying to calm his now fiery nerves.

"Renji?" Ichigo called out attentively.

Renji couldn't handle it. He wasn't able to place on a face and just accept this. He looked down at their conjoined hands and felt as if his chest was going to explode from the pain he was feeling at this monumental betrayal.

Renji didn't say a word as he turned on his heel and launched into the air, speeding away over the fence into the clouds.

"Renji!" Rukia called after him as he flew away. She turned to Ichigo in confusion and shock. "What happened? Why is he running away?"

"I know why..." Ichigo said softly. "Go to class, I'll go get him." Ichigo said, dropping his bag and running to the fence.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Rukia called after him.

"Don't follow! Just go to class!" Ichigo commanded as he jumped into the air and flew after his hurt friend.

Rukia watched him fly into the sky, clenching her fists as she felt her heart ache. What have they done?

* * *

><p><strong>It seems Ichigo was right about Renji's reaction to seeing them together. What is about to happen? Will Renji find the energy to forgive them? Or will he completely lose it and try to hurt Ichigo? I don't know! Oh wait...I do. But <em>you<em> don't, so heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-HEH you don't know and I do-oooooo. **

**I'm so childish...**

**YES! Can you believe it? 100 reviews! I'm so stoked. I woke up this morning -CoughAfternoonCough- and saw the review count and was like "Booyah bitches!" Thank you all for your love and support! I'm so happy you like this story, it really means a lot to me! And I hope you can appreciate the work I've put into it. You'd think it'd be easy to do a Fic based on a movie because when in doubt just copy the movie, but I don't want to do that. I've taken a few scenes from the movie, but overall this work is original and only the premise is the true thing taken from the movie. Thank you all again, you guys rock!**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. No Longer Weak

**Can I get a woot for quick updates? Woot! Haha, well now that I'm coming back to the library I've been getting a lot done writing wise, so expect some quicker updates from now on!**

**This chapter may seem a bit weird, but please bear with me. Renji is in emotional turmoil, and when you're in turmoil you do...certain things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-No Longer Weak-<em>

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it.<p>

This was all a dream...a horrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from, because Renji did _not_ just find out Rukia, _his_ Rukia was with Ichigo- _Ichigo_ his brother! They would not do this to him, especially not his best friend in the world. Ichigo knew about Renji's feelings for Rukia, so why would he take her away from him like that?

The roar of the wind was almost as loud as the screaming Renji was doing in his head as he shot through the skies like a bullet, not at all caring if anyone saw him. His very soul was in turmoil, and he couldn't be bothered by the worry of being seen flying over the buildings of _Karakura. _

_She was supposed to make it all go away..._ He thought as he clenched his fists and flew faster. Rukia was supposed to be his savior; the Angel from heaven to make all of his pain go away. His father, those assholes who teased him, the anger he held inside at the world, all of it was supposed to be void when she became his. That was why he loved her so much, because being around her made it all just background noise that didn't matter. With her Renji was strong...and now that he was without her he was weak.

"Renji!"

He turned his head at the sound of his name. There, coming in fast behind him, was Ichigo. The one who took his Rukia away from him. The friend who betrayed Renji on a level so heinous it was nearly an Earthly sin. Renji felt all of the anger of his life building inside of him, his eyes burning as he stopped and spun around to face Ichigo.

"Renji! Please, let me explain!" Ichigo said as he stopped to float in front of Renji. "It isn't like it seems-"

Renji said nothing as he let the anger take control of him, letting the heat spread through his veins to ignite a fire in his gut. He swung his arm in a wide arc, sending a wave of telekinetic energy at Ichigo, who didn't expect it and was sent flying back as it smacked into his chest.

"I don't want to hear it!" Renji screamed, clenching his fists again as he felt power racing through his body. It felt good. He felt _strong. _

"Renji! Please!" Ichigo pleaded as he stopped himself, slightly disorientated from the hit. "Would you just listen to me?"

Renji shot forward, using his telekinesis to amplify the punch that he landed on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo spun in mid-air, losing his concentration and falling back down to the earth as he seethed from the pain of the punch. It was the strongest punch he had ever felt in his life, and he wouldn't be surprised if his cheekbone was cracked from the force of it.

It was the airplane incident all over again as Ichigo fumbled around trying to catch himself as he fell. He was much closer to the ground now though, so he was much more frantic as he had only moments before he hit. He clenched his teeth, using all of his might to slow his fall and steadily catch himself. His concentration was shaky, but he now had a hold of himself and he wasn't falling. He looked up, seeing that he was level with the top of a building of windows. He saw the people inside, all turning their heads to look at the strange orange haired boy floating in the sky. He cursed, shooting upwards before he could be recognized or committed to memory.

_Where is he?_ Ichigo thought as he came back level with where he had been before. He looked around the cloudy sky, trying to find the red haired teen. "Renji?" He called out.

"Right here!"

Ichigo spun around just as Renji blasted through a cloud and tackled him, knocking the breath out of him as the two of them soared through the sky towards the ground, Renji wrapping his arms around his waist so he couldn't get away.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled, struggling against him.

"I'm going to send you through a building!" Renji roared, increasing speed.

Ichigo craned his neck to look behind him, his eyes widening as he saw the same building full of people who had seen him coming increasingly closer. Renji wasn't serious, he couldn't be! They'd be endangering a lot of people by doing this, not only exposing themselves to the world with their powers!

"Stop!" Ichigo begged as he tried to pry Renji's arms off of him, the wind roaring in his ears as his hair whipped around over his eyes slightly. He fought to think of something quickly, forcing his hectic mind to come up with a plan to stop this madness. If only Renji would hear him out!

Ichigo let instinct take over and balled up his hand into a fist and punched Renji in the side of the head. Renji seethed, but held strong as he aimed for the building. Ichigo punched him again, and again, and again, yielding no results other than a few winces from Renji. Ichigo growled in frustration, bringing his arm back once more for another punch, but this time copying what Renji had done earlier and putting behind it a whop of telekinetic energy.

The punch rattled Renji's brains, pain shooting through his skull like a rolling ball of fire. He couldn't hold on any longer and let Ichigo go to hold his now bruised head, yelling out as he felt blood drip from a cut above his eye.

Ichigo steadied himself and floated in place as Renji held his head a few feet in front of him, groaning as blood dripped from his forehead between his fingers.

"Bastard..." Renji hissed, glaring at him.

"Renji, you need to just calm down, and listen to me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why would I listen to you?" Renji barked. "You've fucked me over royally!"

"I didn't mean to!" Ichigo retorted. "I can't help it man! I've loved her just as long as you have, and she told _me_ she loves me! I didn't go behind your back! _She_ came to _me_!"

Renji hesitated at this. Rukia was the one who confessed? Not Ichigo?

"Why didn't you tell me you liked her as well?" Renji said, feeling some of his anger subside, but there was still enough to keep his glare in place. 

"Because I knew how you felt, and I didn't want to go behind your back like that. You're my best friend, Renji, I would never in a million years do that to you. I swear!" Ichigo said.

Renji frowned deeply, mulling over this as he held his forehead. He could feel the blood slowing, and took away his hand to look down at the blood on it, knowing his forehead must look like a finger painting a kindergartner did. He scowled as he looked up at Ichigo. Could he be telling the truth? Was it really Rukia who did this, and not Ichigo? Could he really blame Ichigo for loving Rukia as well...? Rukia was so amazing...

"Fine..." He said lowly.

"Fine what?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"I believe you," Renji said. "I don't blame you...Rukia is...you don't just say no if she wants you." He chuckled dryly.

Ichigo frowned, seeing the obvious pain in his friend's eyes. "I'm so sorry Renji...I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to sit you down and explain everything before you lost it."

Renji looked up at him, feeling drained from all of the; anger he just exuded. "Just...how long?" He asked.

"How long what?" Ichigo inquired.

"How long have you two been together without me knowing?" Renji said, clenching his fists.

"It just happened," Ichigo explained. "She texted me to come over on Saturday night and she told me. I swear we weren't going behind your back." He said.

Renji sighed, staring down at his hands as he unclenched them. "Alright...I believe you." He said, letting his tense shoulders droop.

"Thank you..." Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it," Renji said dryly, dabbing at his forehead again.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said. "Let's get back to school and clean up. Rukia is probably worried sick about us."

Renji nodded quietly, following after Ichigo numbly as they flew back towards the school.

[–]

When they arrived back on the rooftop they found their bags placed by the door. Rukia had gone off to class like Ichigo had said, and he was thankful for that. Renji remained quiet the whole time as they picked up their bags and made their way to the nurse to get their new bruises patched up. Renji had to have his cut taped up to help with the bleeding and swelling, and Ichigo just had to hold ice to his cheek where Renji had punched him for a while. When they arrived back to class everyone was staring at them oddly, the teacher complaining about late students and their delinquency.

Rukia had been vibrating with anxiety when they arrived, and nearly jumped out of her seat to run at them and interrogate them about what was going on, but held herself in her seat as Ichigo walked over and sat next to her, Renji's seat a little further back. She looked at him, asking with her eyes what had happened and why he was holding an ice pack against his cheek, but Ichigo just shook his head. He would tell her at lunch when they had more privacy.

As the lesson went on, Ichigo placed his ice pack down on his desk and gave a few not-so-discreet glances at Renji to see how he was doing, and really for the most part Renji _looked_ fine. But he couldn't tell what was happening on the inside of his red haired friend. For all Ichigo knew Renji was plotting his demise.

Rukia also kept looking back at Renji, trying to see what his problem was, but Renji just looked away when she turned to him, and refused to meet her eyes. She scowled deeply at this, glancing at Ichigo who just again shook his head. They ought to leave Renji alone for a bit, otherwise Renji might snap again.

When the lunch bell rang Ichigo knew Rukia was about ready to explode with questions. She jumped up as soon as the bell rang and turned to him, her eyes narrowed as she gestured to Renji and then the roof, meaning she wanted to talk on the roof _now_. He nodded, turning to Renji who was still seated in his desk lookingstoic and unmovable. A few of the other students gave him weird glances and moved away at the odd air around him, but Ichigo pushed right through it and walked up to his desk.

"C'mon, let's go to the roof." Ichigo said quietly.

Renji shook his head. "Nah, man. I'm just going to hang back and chill-"

"No," Rukia came up behind Ichigo with her arms crossed. "I want to talk to you. You're coming up to the roof with us _now._"

Renji blinked at her in shock at her harsh tone, opening his mouth to protest but Rukia shot him a terrifying glare that shut him up. He frowned, nodding slowly as he stood and they made their way out of the classroom.

Once they reached the roof Ichigo could tell Renji was not looking forward to this confrontation. There was no hiding it now, he had to confess his feelings and bear his soul out there only to have it crushed as it was obvious Rukia didn't feel the same way. But Ichigo knew Rukia would let him down gently, she wouldn't just reach in and tear out his heart like some cold bitch. They were all best friends, been ever since they were kids. This drama would pass. Renji needed to understand Ichigo and Rukia were together, but they were all still the three best friends anyone could find. Nothing would change in their dynamic, just now there was a little more romance in there.

_I hope Renji really understands..._ Ichigo thought as he closed the roof door behind him.

"Alright," Rukia crossed her arms and stared at Renji. "Start explaining, mister."

Renji didn't meet her stare, instead opting to look off across the grounds at the multitude of students moving around to their spots for lunch. "Explain what?" He said, feigning ignorance. His eyes gave away his bluff.

"Don't play stupid," Rukia snarled. "I want to know why you flew away like that, and why the two of you are beaten the hell up _again_."

Renji placed his hands in his pockets, still not looking at her. "I don't know..."

"Renji, just tell me." She said in exasperation. "Can't you just talk to me? I thought we were friends."

That stung. Renji nearly winced at her words. He finally looked up at her, into those violet eyes he had dreamed of since he was a young boy, feeling his aching heart ache even more.

With a sigh, he finally spoke, "I flew away because...I like you. I've liked you since we were kids, and when I saw you with Ichigo and you told me you two were together I...lost it..."

Rukia's expression softened. She had suspected this, but she needed to hear it from Renji's mouth to know for sure. "Renji..."

"I just feel like..." He continued, his eyes averted once again. "I feel like life just keeps throwing shit in my way...everything just sucks all the time for me. And now that I know you don't like me back...it sucks." He said, running a hand through his red hair.

"I'm sorry..." Rukia said, walking forward to wrap her arms around his waist. "I didn't mean to hurt you...I had no idea you liked me like that. If I did I wouldn't have just thrown Ichigo's and m new relationship in your face like that. I never meant to hurt you...and I know Ichigo didn't mean to either."

"I didn't," Ichigo added in. "I would never hurt you. We're brothers."

Renji looked up at Ichigo, his arms wrapping around Rukia's lithe form gently. He felt her body pressed against his and could feel his heart quicken. His feelings...they were so real and vivid. Why couldn't she love him back? He said he liked her, but he downright loved her. Why couldn't she love him back? Why did she have to fall for Ichigo?

"I understand..." He lied. It was what they wanted to hear, that he was alright with this. But he wasn't. It hurt too much to just clench his fist and get over it. But he would try...for his best friends, he would try. He would put on a face and pretend to be happy for his friends and their newly kindled romance, when on the inside he would suffer silently. Because that's what he did all through his life: suffer in silence.

"Thank you," Rukia pulled back, and Renji felt cold all over without her warmth. He forced a smile, even though it hurt his face to do so, and just shrugged.

"No need for thanks," Seriously, there wasn't.

"I'm so glad you understand," Ichigo sighed in relief, walking over to Rukia's side. She smiled up at him, a smile Renji had never received from her in his whole life. He felt his heart clench, and he had to stick his hands in his pockets so they wouldn't see the white knuckled grip he had them in.

"Yeah," was all he said as they turned and walked back inside the building to eat their lunch and continue studying.

[–]

After school was done Ichigo and Rukia decided they'd go back to Ichigo's place to play some video games, but Renji just said he was going to go home and relax. They knew he just wanted some time alone, and they permitted it to him without any fuss. Renji was happy for that, because if he had to sit there and watch them be all lovey he'd blow his own head up with his telekinesis.

Renji needed some time to cope. He needed to just go home and sleep through the aching in his chest. It was what he used to do as a kid whenever his father's browbeating got to him. He'd just lay in bed until he fell asleep and when he woke up most of the pain would have gone away. It was the best thing to do right now in his mind, and he was looking forward to having this pain go away, even if only for a little while.

He landed a street away from his apartment building by the basketball court once he was sure there was no one around. It was getting a little dark out, so he was a little surprised none of the neighborhood punks were around playing. It was probably because after his fight with the thugs by his building the police have been coming around the neighborhood a little more often. Renji was lucky the thugs weren't able to identify Renji or Ichigo very well, otherwise they might be in jail right now.

Renji made his way to his apartment building, carrying his school bag over his shoulder as he held in the pain in his chest for just a little longer. He didn't want to break down just yet until he was safely behind closed doors. Around this neighborhood if you started weeping you'd get ganged up on.

As he walked up around his building towards the staircase that led up to his apartment, he heard soft voices talking amongst themselves. He frowned, wondering who was hanging around the stairway now.

Renji circled the building and could see the stairway now, and froze when he saw who the men were who were lounging around the stairway.

It was the same four men from before.

"Look who it is!" One yelled, pointing to Renji when he spotted him.

All of them turned to him, wearing bandages around their heads. One had an arm in a cast, but that was the worst of the damage he had caused them before.

"We've been waiting for you, asshole."

All of the men stood from the stairway to face Renji, all looking nasty and angry as they sneered at him. Renji felt nervousness wash over him. Would he be able to take all of them on at once by himself?

"You jacked us up last time we saw each other," The largest of the men said, walking straight up to Renji with his yellow teeth and alcohol-smelling breath. Renji scrunched up his nose at the smell and took a step back. "We didn't tell the cops who you and yer friend were so we could have a go at you again. This time we're ready for you."

Renji frowned as the men reared up on him, cracking their fists- except for the one in the cast, of course- and growling angrily at him. He took another step back, feeling apprehension about his chances of winning this fight on his own.

"Look, guys, I don't want any-"

Renji was cut short as a fist connected with the bandage on his forehead. He stumbled back, crying out as pain shot through his still fresh wound. He held his forehead, doubling over in pain as the men laughed.

"Not so tough now without your buddy, huh?" They taunted.

Renji seethed, feeling the anger from earlier spread through him. He lunged, raising a fist and tossing it at the man who had hit him, only to have it miss. The man dodged it and used Renji's momentum to enforce the punch that landed in his gut. Renji coughed, falling down to his hands in knees as he wheezed and tried to get his breath back.

"You're a damn freak, you know that?" The man taunted, all of them laughing. "None of us know what you did to get to us before...but what I do know is that you're a freak son of a drunk. You hear that? You won't ever amount to anything!"

Renji felt his heart racing, each word stabbing deep into his heart as he panted. He could feel that familiar roaring in his ears from earlier, his whole body lighting up as if on fire. He gritted his teeth, feeling anger coursing through him, bringing with it power. Power beyond his imagination. He could feel it in his fingertips, tingling under his skin to numb the pain in his heart. He looked up at the laughing men, his eyes glowing with hatred and anger.

"Aww, look he's getting mad." The one in the cast laughed.

Renji could hear the laughs deep in his skull, his mind jumbling around in turmoil as he glared at each of their faces.

"Well, c'mon, little man, do something about it!"

The man with the cast came to kick him in the face, and in that moment Renji heard it. It was an echo in the back of his psyche, a whisper in his ear that tickled his spine and stroked the fur of the raging beast inside of him:

"_We got together,_" It was Rukia's voice. "_We got together Saturday and...we confessed that we love each other._"

The kick that was aimed at Renji's face stopped inches from his nose, halted by an invisible force that wrapped around his ankle and squeezed.

"Holy shit! What's going on!" The man with the cast wailed, falling to the ground as the force started to bind, breaking the bone of his ankle and bending it backwards. He screamed, pain like no other racing up his leg straight to his head.

"W-What's happening?" The other three men backed away as Renji stood slowly, glaring at the writhing man on the ground as he continued to crush his leg with his mind. He spread his influence, crushing each bone in the man's legs up to his pelvis and torso. The man coughed blood, gurgling on it as he had a spasm on the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pain.

"It's him! He's killing him!"

"Get off of him!"

The largest of the men came flying at Renji with a fist raised, but Renji caught it with his mind and smiled in delight as the man stared back with terror.

"No one will ever hurt me again..." Renji whispered, crushing the man's hand to make him scream. "I'm not weak. I will never be weak again!"

Renji spread his influence, and the screams of the men echoed high into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Seems Renji has gone to the dark side! Maybe they had cookies...-bad joke-<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm very proud of myself because I took the weekend off to just relax from writing and I wrote this whole chapter in a DAY. That's what happens when I come to the library. I write like a crazed baboon! The inspiration just flows right in. Thank God for the library...**

**Oh, and I'm sorry but I have to nerd out right now. As many of you may know I'm getting published- WOOO!- and today I got to see the first draft of the cover art for my book, Dehumanized. IT'S. FUCKING. GORGEOUS! I love it so much, but we're still fixing a few things with it, so it'll just get better! You guys are in for a treat when it comes out!**

**See the review button? You should press it. Magical things happen when you do, but only if you...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Renji's Not Okay

**Man, I've really gotten myself set up in a system. Every time I come to the library I get something done! Either it be a one-shot or a whole chapter. It took me four hours to do this, and I'm very proud of myself for it. **

**This is where things start to really get intense for the main characters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Renji's Not Okay-<em>

* * *

><p>"Where's Renji?"<p>

The question hung in the air as Ichigo and Rukia stood atop the school roof waiting for their friend. They had minutes before the warning bell would ring, and they were growing worried Renji wouldn't show up.

"You think he's sick?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes scanning the skies.

"He seemed fine yesterday," Ichigo said, obviously ignoring the fact yesterday at this time Renji was trying to send him through a building. "He might already be inside."

"But we always meet up here!" Rukia retorted. "Why would he just slip inside without us?"

"It's possible..." Ichigo said lightly, frowning as he scratched the back of his head. "He might still be bitter about...ya know, us."

Rukia's expression eased into one of worry. "I hope not..." She said. "I mean...I know it's got to suck but...it's not like we can do anything about it."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah...well, let's hope he's inside."

Rukia returned the nod, intertwining her fingers with his as they walked inside. They made their way down the stairs, listening as the warning bell went off and the rest of the population of students began to make their way into class.

Ichigo was happy no one seemed to notice that Ichigo nor Rukia came in from the front like everyone else. They moved against the crowd, walking towards their classroom hand in hand. As they walked, someone took notice of their interlocked fingers.

"Yo, Ichigo! Rukia!"

The two of them turned as Ikkaku and Yumichika came running up to them from within the throng of students. Ichigo raised a brow at the fact Ikkaku's nose was covered by a white patch, the skin around his cheeks slightly purple and bruised.

"Damn, Ikkaku, what happened to your face?" Ichigo asked.

Ikkaku raised a brow, as if confused by the question, but then crossed his eyes to look at his bandaged nose and shrugged. "Tripped and fell on my nose." He said. "Nothing too bad."

"Looks pretty bad to me," Rukia remarked. "It looks like someone took a hammer to your face."

"I've been saying the same thing for years," Yumichika said, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

"Screw you, pretty boy." Ikkaku growled nasally, his rough tone agitating his wound slightly. "It's not _that_ bad." He said, picking at the bandage.

"Seems a bit much for just a trip," Ichigo said. "What did you do? Fall off a cliff and land directly on your nose?"

Ikkaku made an odd noise in the back of his throat, as if trying to snort but unable to with his crooked nose. "It actually was the weirdest thing. We were walking out of your classroom when suddenly the desk moved right into my path and knocked me over!"

"Oh, Ikkaku," Yumichika sighed. "How many times do I have to say it? Your clumsy self knocked into the desk and fell over. It didn't just move on its own into your path."

"It did!" Ikkaku protested. "I was nowhere near the damn thing and it just slides right in front of me!"

"What were you doing in our classroom?" Rukia inquired, cutting into their argument. "You guys aren't in our class."

"We were talking with Renji," Yumichika answered.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, glancing at Rukia as she made the same realization.

"So...you say the desk just moved on its own?" Ichigo asked. "Was Renji the only one in the room when it happened?"

Ikkaku nodded. "Yeah, why does that matter?"

The scowl on Ichigo's face was one of contemplation. He looked at Ikkaku's nose and shook his head slightly. "I was just asking," He said.

"Whatever," Ikkaku said. "So, what's with the hand holding?"

Rukia smiled slightly. "Jealous?" She teased.

Ikkaku made that half-assed snort sound again. "As if," He said.

"I believe he is," Yumichika said, chuckling. "But forget him! You two are cute together! Dare I say...even _beautiful_ together!" He gushed.

Ichigo flushed slightly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand as Rukia giggled. "Thank you," She said. "We're together now."

"I had my suspicions you'd get with one of these idiots," Yumichika said. "You're too adorable, Rukia, to just stay single like you've been."

Rukia blushed, but smile. "Thank you, again." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes. "Let's hurry up and get going. Class is about to start."

The four parted ways, saying their goodbyes and walking down the hall in opposite directions. Once Ikkaku and Yumichika were out of earshot, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"You think Renji did that?" He asked lowly.

Rukia shook her head. "Why would he?"

"If Ikkaku was being...well, Ikkaku, Renji might have gotten a little angry." Ichigo offered. "Yesterday was a perfect example of how Renji doesn't know how to handle himself when he gets upset."

She frowned, staring straight ahead in thought. "I guess..." She mumbled. "What should we do?"

"We'll ask him," Ichigo said firmly. "At lunch we'll have to have a talk with him"

Rukia nodded in agreement as they made their way into the classroom just as the bell rang. They separated ways and sat down at their desks, both glancing back to see Renji's desk empty. They exchanged worried frowns, but said nothing as the teacher walked in and class began.

[–]

When lunch time finally came around, Ichigo and Rukia left their bags at their desks and made their way back up to the roof to figure out what to do, ducking under their other friends so they could have some private time.

"What do we do?" Rukia asked. "Should we wait for Renji to come back?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I think this time leaving it be isn't the right answer. He can't just avoid us." He said. "Maybe I should fly over to his apartment and see what's going on."

"Well, I'm coming too." Rukia said.

"No," He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm the one who needs to talk to him. It's me he's mad at, I just know it. So he and I need to sort this out...man to man."

She scowled. "I'm not just going-"

"Rukia," Ichigo cut her off. "Don't forget he likes you. I don't think you being there will help, no offense."

She pursed her lips in indignation, staring down at the ground in frustration as she clenched her fists. "But what if I can-"

"Rukia..."

"Fine..." Rukia sighed. "But don't take too long alright? Lunch is only half an hour."

Ichigo nodded. "I know," He said. "I'll try to get him to come back with me. Then we both can talk to him about Ikkaku."

Rukia nodded, reaching up to give him a quick kiss before he bid goodbye and rose into the air and jetted off into the clouds towards Renji's apartment.

[–]

Ichigo soared through the clouds, shivering as the wet puffs of smoke dampened his clothes and hair and chilled him to the bone. He shook his head and flew a little lower, feeling the wind ruffling his orange hair and ease his hectic mind. He was worried for his friend, worried he was not on the right path. He hoped that Renji would listen to him when he talked.

When Ichigo neared Renji's apartment building, he noticed red and blue lights flashing around the parking lot. He scowled, furrowing his brows as he lowered himself towards the ground and saw the lights were from...police cars?

Ichigo landed quietly behind a couple of bushes where he knew no one would be able to see him. He crouched low and watched the scene, seeing two ambulance trucks parked next to the three squad cars that were inspecting the area in search of something. What were they doing here? Why were there ambulances?

Ichigo walked from out of the bushes and placed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the scene, looking as casual as possible despite the dread growing in his stomach. One of the officers took notice to him and ran over to him, placing his hand up to halt him from coming any further.

"Hold on, son. This is a crime scene." The officer said.

Ichigo frowned, looking around at the yellow police tape set up around the stairway to the apartment building. He could see faint traces of blood on the ground, currently being inspected by two of the other officers. The back doors to the ambulances were closed, and he could see there was movement going on inside of them, meaning whoever was hurt was already taken inside for treatment.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what happened here?" Ichigo said, looking back to the officer.

The young officer shook his head. "You don't need to know," He said. "What is your business here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ichigo glanced up at Renji's apartment door, room number 16, and then back down at the officer. "I'm here to see my friend. It's lunch time and I came to make sure he's alright since he didn't show up for class this morning."

"Does he live here?" The officer asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, apartment 16." He said, motioning his chin up to the door with the number on it.

The officer frowned, glancing up at the door and then down at his fellow officers. He turned back to Ichigo and then shook his head. "Fine, follow me. And don't try to look around into the trucks."

Ichigo mumbled his consent and followed the officer as he led him under the police tape and past the bloody stains on the ground where the other officers were crouched by and up the stairway. Once they reached the top the officer let Ichigo go on his own, but stayed where he was to wait for when he returned.

Ichigo glanced at the crime scene one last time before walking along the ledge and stopping in front of apartment number 16. He knocked on the door, listening for any sign of movement inside. Usually there would be the scuffling of Renji running to the door, but this time there was complete silence. He frowned, knocking again, harder this time. Once again there was no answer, and Ichigo was starting to get frustrated.

"Renji!" Ichigo called, loud enough for his friend to hear but low enough so the cops didn't catch notice. "I know you're in there! Come out!"

Finally, Ichigo could hear the familiar shuffling coming from inside the apartment. He heard the lock on the door click and Renji's pale face appeared between the crack of the door.

"What do you want?" Renji asked tiredly, scowling.

"Why aren't you at school?" Ichigo asked. "What's wrong?"

Renji shook his head, not opening the door any more. "I'm sick..." He said quietly.

"Bullshit," Ichigo said. "Why aren't you at school, Renji? Is it because of Rukia and me?"

Renji's eyes darkened for a split second, but then he covered it up with a shake of his head. But Ichigo noticed it. "No, I'm sick." He said again, this time more firmly.

Ichigo scowled. "I don't believe you, man." He said. "We need to talk, okay? We seriously need to talk about a few things."

Renji shook his head. "I need to rest," He said. "I'm tir-"

"We're talking _now_."

Ichigo slammed his shoulder against the door, knocking Renji off his feet and to the ground as Ichigo stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Ichigo frowned, looking around the apartment in surprise as he noticed just about everything had been destroyed. The couch was overturned, the pillows torn, the feathers of the pillows strewn out along the floor like bloody entrails. The TV was on the ground, the glass smashed in and the antennae snapped in half. The pieces of glass were stabbed into the wall, leaving little cracks along the molded plaster. Ichigo could also see within Renji's room that it was completely destroyed.

"Renji..." Ichigo looked down at his friend, who pulling himself up from the ground. He was still dressed in his uniform from yesterday, his back to Ichigo as he stood. "What's going on here? Why did you tear up your apartment?"

Renji didn't turn around, keeping his back to Ichigo as he spoke, "I had to...blow off some steam last night."

"'Blow off some steam'?" Ichigo repeated incredulously. "Renji, why? Why did you have to blow off steam? Is it because of Rukia? Because of us being together?"

Renji's fists clenched in anger. "No...it's not because of that." He said. "I just...I had a rough night."

"Renji, talk to me." Ichigo sincerely. "We're brothers, remember? Please, talk to me. I'm sorry about what I did to you, I really am. But Rukia and I...we just-"

"I get it," Renji said. "I get it, okay? I already said I got it yesterday."

"Renji, look at me." Ichigo said. Renji made no move to turn. "Look at me!"

Ichigo reached out and grabbed Renji by the shoulder, ready to yank him around so he would look at him. But before he could do so Renji roared and swung his arm, blasting Ichigo in the chest and sending him flying back to slam against the wall, hard. Ichigo groaned, the wall cracking under the pressure of his back slamming against it.

"What the hell man?" Ichigo yelled, pulling himself up. "Why did you just..."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Renji. He had finally turned to him fully, his chest heaving as he panted from his excursion of anger. On his shirt were a few blotches of dried blood.

"Renji..." Ichigo stood, leaning against the wall for support. "Why is there..."

Renji looked down at the blood, his eyes darkening as he clenched his fists. "It's nothing." He said. "I just got into a fight on my way home yesterday."

"A _fight_?" Ichigo said. "Renji, there are fucking blood stains on your shirt! And they don't look like from a normal fight!" His eyes widened in realization. "Did you...outside? Those thugs? Did you...kill them?"

Renji was quiet for a moment, and that was all Ichigo needed.

"Jesus man!"

"I didn't do a thing!" Renji yelled. "I didn't!"

"You did!" Ichigo said. "Why would you do that Renji? We aren't supposed to use our powers like that, remember?" He ran a panicked hand through his hair. "You fucking _killed_ people! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"They _deserved_ it!" Renji screamed, paralyzing Ichigo with shock.

"What...? They _what_?" Ichigo said incredulously.

"They deserved to die!" Renji said. "All they ever did was sit there and pick on people, and beat the shit out of poor, undeserving kids, like us! When they weren't doing drugs or fucking some slut they were out there making fun of me!"

"That isn't reason to _kill_ them!" Ichigo barked.

"Yes!" Renji said. "It damn well is! We were given a gift, Ichigo! Why shouldn't we use it to make the streets better?"

"Killing doesn't solve anything!" Ichigo protested. "You can't fix a wrong with a wrong!"

"You just don't understand," Renji shook his head. "I did a public fucking service by getting rid of those assholes!

"Renji, would you listen to yourself?" Ichigo said, gaping at his friend in horror. "This isn't you, man. This power has gotten to your head."

Renji glared. "The power has done nothing but strengthen me. It's with this power I'll finally _be_ someone. I spent all these years thinking the only way to be set free of all of this bullshit was to be with Rukia; that she would be the one to save me. But I've realized...she can't do shit. Neither of you can. _No one_ can."

Ichigo shook his head. "Renji, please, that's not true. We're your friends! We'll save yo-"

"Only _I_ can save myself." Renji cut him off. "All of you...you're just in the way. You've always been in my way, Ichigo. And Rukia too. You guys held me back, and I won't let you do that anymore!"

"Renji, listen to me-"

"I want you out of my apartment." Renji said sternly.

"No, not until you listen to me."

"Get out."

"No,"

"Get out!" Renji shoved Ichigo, and Ichigo couldn't stop the frustration from taking over him. He balled up his fist and grabbed Renji by the collar of his shirt, throwing his fist straight for his face. But Renji was quicker, and caught the fist with his mind inches from his nose. Ichigo's eyes widened, his fist being held back by the force of Renji's will. He struggled against it, trying to muscle through it, only to feel his knuckle pop painfully as if punching a brick wall. He roared in anger, throwing his fist down and glaring at Renji.

"This isn't over," Ichigo said, turning and walking out of Renji's apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, Renji has really gone to the dark side huh? Oh, you guys don't even know what he's gonna do next! -CoughIdoCough-<strong>

**Next chapter I have some pretty intense stuff planned. So be prepared, when it comes out it'll blow yer little brains!**

**I would have had this chapter out sooner, or at least would have started working on it sooner, but I've been preoccupied with my new one-shot _Death Is Only The Beginning_. I just posted it Friday, and spent the weekend writing another one-shot _The Bitch_ which I posted yesterday. You all should check them out! They're both some of my greatest works!**

**I need to wrap this up. I'm still at the library and I have to leave in like two minutes. It's almost 9 at night and they close at 9. Prudes...I could stay here all day and night if they'd let me. It's my most favorite place in the world!**

**Anyway, see you guys next time! (Considering the roll I'm on, that might possibly be _tomorrow_. No promises, but just saying it's very possible!)**

**REVIEW!**


	11. No One Understands

**Ha! Two updates in two days? I'm on a ROLL! Though this chapter may seem a little rushed, I was on such a roll I wrote this in three hours. I'm sorry it's a little short, but really this is what I planned for the chapter. This chapter is perfect the way it is, and I can't imagine how to make it any longer. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-No One Understands-<em>

* * *

><p><em>He just doesn't understand...<em>

No one did. Renji had done a good thing by killing those thugs, because now they couldn't terrorize anyone anymore. Especially not him.

Renji's powers were growing steadily stronger. He could feel it with every passing second. It was like a rising tide within his very soul, like a cup of water being slowly filled to the brim. But there was still so much room left in Renji for more power, and the more he used his abilities the more it grew within him.

He had nearly completely obliterated the whole apartment. It seemed rather useless anyway, considering barely anyone stayed here for longer than two nights. And only the nights. Renji has spent nearly everyday since pre-school either in class or out with Ichigo and Rukia.

_Rukia..._

He loved her, so much. But she shunned him. She may not have done it to his face, but the moment she decided to be with Ichigo she dismissed him as if he were nothing than a fleck on her radar. He could see it, see the lack of real care in her eyes. If only he had seen it earlier, then he wouldn't have wasted his time hoping for her to solve his problems when he could have been using the time to solve them himself.

She was useless now, as was Ichigo. They were traitors. They hurt him deeply, and he planned to get them back. How? They were useless, just like this apartment. And what did he do to this apartment?

He destroyed it.

_They must be destroyed._

They were only in his way. They didn't understand his purpose like he did. He was like an Avenger, setting out to clean the streets with his gifts. So what if the methods were a little dark? The cause is the same, is it not? The same resolution is reached, just this way they couldn't relapse and start up their old ways again. He was a permanent solution to the shit, and piss, and vomit that walked these streets.

"It's a filthy world," Renji whispered, his brown eyes spotting a weathered tennis ball in the corner of the room. The ball twitched, and then slowly lifted off the ground and levitated towards him, just as he commanded. It took just a simple thought to have his will be done now. An example of just how strong he had become.

The ball rolled in mid-air, moving to the front of his face so he could stare at it from where he stood in the living room, having barely moved after Ichigo left only moments before. He lifted his hand, extending his index finger so the ball could land gracefully atop it. It continued to spin, the tip of his finger burning slightly from the friction. He stared at the rotating ball, picturing in his mind the planet. He pictured brown blotches on the once beautiful blue and green Earth. Those brown stains were the corrupt in this world; the drunks, the rapists, the thieves, the liars. They all deserved to _die._

"It's a filthy goddamn world out there," He whispered again, this time more roughly. "And I'm only do a service by cleaning it up."

The ball stopped spinning, the gray lines that had once been white staring at Renji as he looked down at the ball. He lifted the ball into the air, watching as it steadily rose to the ceiling and then stopped inches from touching the moldy plaster.

"I'm not weak..." Renji said, narrowing his eyes. "I am _not_ weak!"

The ball began to sink into itself, the rubber slicing down the middle as it was crushed by the invisible force of Renji's mind. He listened to the sounds it made as it sank into pieces, remembering the sounds of those thugs made when he crushed them in a similar fashion. The sound of their bones breaking, their wails of terror, the fear in their eyes as Renji stood from the ground and willed them to die. It all came back to his mind, and it fueled his resolve as he dropped the crushed ball to the ground and walked to his door.

_I have a mission._

Renji opened the door, slamming it shut behind him as he looked down at the police officers that were inspecting the aftermath of Renji's outburst the night before. He didn't care that should they look over they'd see he had blood on his shirt, because even if they did they'd never be able to catch him. He watched as the ambulances began to pull away, their sirens ringing as they made their way to the street. He didn't like the sound of those sirens, they grated against his ears and made his skull vibrate.

Renji lifted his hand, splaying his fingers as his palm faced the two ambulance trucks. They both suddenly stopped, the driver's frowning in shock and confusion as they stomped down on their pedals to try and make their vehicles move. It was all in vain though, because now Renji had control.

The red and blue sirens were still ringing, and Renji was growing more frustrated with them. He twitched a finger, and the glass of the sirens atop the trucks shattered into millions of pieces. The police officers all turned and gasped at the sudden explosion of the sirens, running to the aid of the now freaking out drivers.

Renji smirked. He didn't want them to escape.

The police officers all suddenly were knocked back off their feet by an invisible barrier. They flew through the air, screaming as they rolled along the ground and stumbled about in confusion. Renji chuckled darkly, watching as the drivers of the two ambulances tried to get out, the paramedics in the back that had been examining the bodies of the thugs trying to break free through the back doors, but Renji condensed a layer of telekinetic energy around the trucks so the doors wouldn't open, no matter what.

Renji began to slowly close his hand, curling his fingers painfully slow. He pictured the tennis ball, how he had made it sink into itself until it was nothing more than a crumpled mess, and switched the tennis ball with the two trucks below.

The sound of crunching metal echoed through the air as the two trucks began to sink into themselves. The men inside began to scream in terror, not knowing what was happening. Renji relished in their screaming, because they were all corrupt. Everyone was corrupt. No one deserved his mercy. Why should he give mercy if no one ever gave it to him?

His hand was now almost a full fist, and the trucks were smoothing out into perfect little balls of crushed metal, the men inside began broken by the metal, their bodies being crushed and their blood splattering all over the insides of the trucks. The screams soon stopped, and Renji clamped his hand into a tight fist, watching as the trucks were no nothing but balls of jagged metal. When he released them, they rolled slightly, large and cracking as their new shape adjusted.

The police officers all gaped at the unbelievable scene, all too horrified to move or speak. One of them vomited, and Renji knew this was his cue to leave.

He stepped over the ledge of the balcony and rocketed off into the sky, knowing exactly where he wanted to go.

[–]

Ichigo flew so fast back to school he was afraid the tips of his hair was covered in ice. He nearly over shot it, but quickly caught himself and landed on the school roof where Rukia was patiently waiting for him.

"What took you?" Rukia asked once Ichigo landed. She frowned, looking around at the sky. "Where's Renji?"

"Rukia," Ichigo said, walking up to her with wide eyes and urgency in his voice. "We need to do something about Renji."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"He's gone insane!" He exclaimed. "He...he killed those thugs that we fought with last week!"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "H-He _what_?" She balked.

"He killed them," He said again. "There were police there, all over the place. And Renji had blood on his shirt and when I accused him he said they _deserved_ it!"

"Jesus!" She said, her eyes wide with shock and horror. "What's going on in his head?"

"I don't know," Ichigo shook his head. "But we need to do something _quickly_. Who knows what else he could do?"

"What do we do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," He said. "But we need to stop him."

Rukia nodded as they both turned and jumped from the roof, shooting off into the sky as the idea of going back to class faded from their minds.

[–]

Renji knew where to look. It was obvious where what he was looking for would be.

The bar was a run down little place a few blocks away from his apartment. It was rather convenient, really, for the kind of person who may have to stumble home after a near full day of drinking. The perfect place for what Renji was looking for.

When Renji landed in front of the doors and pushed his way inside, all heads turned towards him. He stepped inside, the door closing behind him as he scanned the crowd. Everyone was eying him oddly, looking at his bloody school uniform. He ignored their stares, searching for the one person he oh-so desired to find.

"Hey, kid," The bartender called. "Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

Renji ignored the man, still scanning the crowd.

"Hey, punk!" One of men from the bar yelled. "The man asked you a question! Answer him!"

Renji sneered at the man who was yelling at him. All of these men were corrupt; drunks just like _him._ None of them deserved to be here on this supposed-to-be-pure plain. He turned to the door, seeing how it was closed. His eyes fell to the keyhole, his influence spreading inside of it to work the mechanism to lock the door. The only way out now was to have the key, and there was only one man who had the key.

"You deaf or something?" The bartender asked, raising a brow.

Renji turned to look at the man, and suddenly his brown eyes darted to the right. At that moment the bartender's body jerked and he gave a yelp of surprise as he was slammed into the mirror behind him, the glass shattering into little bits and falling on top of the now unconscious man as he fell to the floor behind the bar.

The whole bar fell into a hush, the drunks who were sober enough to realize what had just happened sobering up instantly as they all gaped at the red haired teenager. Renji glared at them all, taking a few steps forward as he continued to scan the crowd. He looked along the stools of the bar, spotting a mane of russet colored hair laying half asleep on the bar counter.

"There you are..." Renji said under his breath as he made his way towards the mop of crimson hair. The man was too drunk to know what just happened, and Renji preferred it this way as he reached out and tapped the man on the shoulder. He stirred, groaning as he lifted his head to glare drunkenly at the one who disturbed his sleep.

"Who..." Zabimaru's glazed over eyes narrowed as he looked around and then spotted Renji staring at him. He turned slightly, pushing off from the bar to glare at his son. "Boy...what are you doing here?" He slurred.

"You make a big fuss about working so hard," Renji said, glaring at his father, the whole room listening. "but really all you do is drink with what little money you actually do make. The only reason we've been able to stay afloat at all is because of the checks from the state we get because mom died."

Zabimaru's eyes narrowed even more, if possible, as he stood from his stool to stand barely an inch taller than Renji. "What did you say...to me boy?" He coughed, his breath stinking of alcohol. It burned Renji's eyes slightly.

"You are a waste of space, _Dad._" Renji snarled. "And no one will miss you."

Zabimaru was about to retort, but before he could Renji clamped a ring of his influence around the man's neck, tightening it so that it cut off his air intake. Zabimaru's eyes bulged in shock, his fingers clawing at his throat as he tried to breathe. Renji just watched as his father fell to his knees, his face turning purple as he sobered up. He wheezed, holding his slowly crushing throat in a vain attempt to rid it of whatever was holding it. Renji tightened the force, finding a sick joy in tormenting his tormentor.

"You're killing him!" Someone yelled from behind Renji.

"I know,"

Renji watched as Zabimaru's eyes lifted to his son, pleading silently for a second chance. But Renji was not merciful. Not today. Not anymore.

With a single, insignificant notion, Zabimaru's head twisted and his neck snapped. Renji released the man from his hold, watching as he fell to the floor, limp. A heavy silence fell over the bar as everyone stared on at the now dead body on the floor by the teenager's feet.

"Now..." Renji slowly turned, his eyes now dark. "Who's next?"

[–]

"Oh my God..."

Ichigo and Rukia stared on in horror at the scene before them. There were hundreds of police officers running around yelling orders at one another, forensics lining the balcony as they searched for something they will never find. There was a long line of yellow tape around the building, a crowd forming behind it as everyone gawked at the two balls of condensed metal that had once been ambulances.

"Did...Renji..." Rukia was too shocked to coherently speak.

"Who else?" Ichigo clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "He's out of control. This is more serious than I thought."

"He needs to be stopped." She said sternly. "We can't let him keep doing this."

Ichigo nodded. "But where is he? He could be anywhere now."

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know...but we need to hurry and find him before does anything like _this_ again."

Ichigo frowned, looking on at the two balls of metal as the officers scanned it for any evidence of what could have caused this. They won't find anything, because the thing that caused it was his best friend.

_How could you do this Renji?_ He thought, his hands shaking from how hard he clenched them.

_Are you really this mad that I got with Rukia?_

No, that isn't all. It was this power...it was getting to Renji's head. It was messing him up. Ichigo should have seen it coming, he should have known when they fought those thugs that Renji was slipping away. He should have done something then, should have said something. He let Renji with just a slap to the wrist, when he should have really hammered down. Renji was not right in the head right now, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel responsible.

"How many people were in those ambulances...?" Rukia whispered to him, clinging to his arm as she stared on. "How many has he killed...?"

Ichigo shook his head. From what he remembered there were a few paramedics around. His father was a doctor, and Ichigo had frequently seen ambulances come around his home to bring people into the clinic. There were usually two to three for every truck, and with those two trucks...and there's no telling if any of the officers jumped into a truck as well to catch a ride. The number of people Renji has killed I staggering...

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said. "We need to go, before he does it again."

Rukia nodded, the two of them turning and making their way to a secluded area before flying into the sky in search of their friend.

[–]

When Renji stepped out of the bar, it was with a slight stumble. He hiccuped, running a hand over his flushed face as the cool air hit him square in the eyes. He looked around blearily at the deserted street, snorting for no real reason other than to snort. He began to walk away from the now quiet bar, smirking at the carnage he had left behind.

Once he was done disposing of the men inside he decided to partake from the liquor that was now perfectly free. He drank his fill, drank until he was just as drunk from the alcohol as he was on the power, drank until his fire to complete his next mission became a roaring flame inside of him.

One tormentor was now gone. There were two left to deal with...

"I'm coming for you," He said lowly as he walked down the street, slowly rising into the air. Even with his inhibitions lowered he was still so strong. It took barely a thought to begin to rise into the air and fly away from the bar. "Ichigo...Rukia. You're both next."

* * *

><p><strong>A drunk Renji is on his way! Ichigo and Rukia better be ready, because he's juiced up!<strong>

**Renji has killed his father. Pretty messed up, yes, but it was necessary. If you were in his position, wouldn't you do the same thing? I could think of a few ways I'd like to get back at MY father as well...**

**And, if you've seen the movie- WHICH IS COMING OUT ON DVD THE FIFTEENTH OF THIS MONTH! WOOOOO!- you'll see just how different I've taken this Fic. I don't want to spoil anything of the movie for those of you who haven't seen it, but let me just say this...Matt should have let him fall.**

**You'll get it when you see the movie. **

**I'm gonna work on a new one-shot now...because I still have three and a half hours before I have to leave the library and I'm doing a little project with a friend of mine- _DeathsLittleBirdie_- that I need to get to work on! I planned on spending this library visit working on that one-shot, but before I came I thought of the shirt few paragraphs for this chapter and couldn't help myself!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Apex Predator

**Yet another speedy update! I'm doing really good with these. I decided though to space out the updates, rather than doing it like two days in a row like last time. You don't get as many reviews that way, because everyone just skips reviewing the first chapter and reviews the second. It's not fun that way...plus I need to calm down. If I pop these out day by day I'll eventually tap out and then there wouldn't be ANY updates! **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm kind of iffy on the beginning, but it's the best I could come up with. I was having a little bit of a block on this chapter, but I came to the library and things just came out as smooth as ever!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Apex Predator-<em>

* * *

><p>"Where could he be?"<p>

Ichigo and Rukia couldn't find Renji anywhere. They had spent nearly all day flying through the air in search of him, the sun starting to set under the horizon. They had checked all around the surroundings blocks of Renji's apartment building, finding nothing at all but a few kids playing at the basketball court and a quiet bar a few streets away. They then checked around their own homes, checking to see if he was looking for them as they were for him. But they found nothing, and both were getting frustrated as they soared through the air looking around in hopes of seeing him come by.

"Dammit, Renji, where are you?" Ichigo grumbled under his breath, looking down over the streets of _Karakura_.

"I can't see him anywhere," Rukia said from Ichigo's side, also looking down over the city. "Where on Earth could he possibly be?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know. But we need to hurry and find him before he causes any more harm to others." He said.

She nodded. "Well, we have one place left to check before we resort to just patrolling the skies in search of him."

Ichigo turned to her, and he frowned in question to where this place was, and she answered with one simple word:

"The school."

–

The sun was coming close to setting, so there was a slight glare on the classroom window as the students dove deep into the burrows of learning. The teacher drew long, intricate lines on the chalkboard, counting up numbers and adding them together with variables and common denominators. With the glare on the window, no one could see very well outside of it. So when a figure appeared on the other side of the glass, no one moved or took notice until after the figure waved its arm and the window exploded inwards, scaring the students out of their seats and onto the floor with shrieks of terror and confusion.

The teacher, Ms. Ochi, and the rest of her students, stared at the now obliterated window in shock as the figure revealed itself to be Renji.

Renji glided through the now open window smoothly, landing on his feet as gracefully as a feather. He stepped over the glass, crunching it under his shoes as he stepped towards the terrified looking students and teacher, scanning the faces with hazy eyes, his drunk stupor not at all wavering from the cold air outside in the sky. He looked into their scared eyes, searching for that shock of orange he knew so well.

"Where are they?" He said.

"A-Abarai!" Ms. Ochi yelped, her mind having lagged in recognizing who it was that just flew in through the window- literally. "W-What's going on?"

Renji turned to his teacher, scowling deeply as he glared. "Where are they?" He said again.

"W-Where are w-who?"

Renji growled. "Where are Ichigo and Rukia?" He bellowed, a few of the desks near him being tossed through the air seemingly by themselves against the far wall. The loud crashing made the students squeal in horror, all looking around for what had thrown the desks when there appeared to be nothing but Renji.

"I-I don't know!" Ms. Ochi yelped, trembling. "They didn't come back from lunch! I alerted the office but they aren't anywhere on the grounds!"

Renji gritted his teeth in frustration. They must have known he was coming! "Damn them..."

"A-Abarai...what's going on? How did you just...-"

Renji ignored his former teacher's words, instead glaring at her as he raised his hand towards her. He twitched his index and middle finger, willing Ms. Ochi to have her sentence cut short as her body was lifted into the air. She shrieked, as did most of the students who watched the unbelievable scene before them. What was happening was impossible, yet there they stood watching it happening without any way of helping their teacher.

"I _hated_ this class," Renji said, holding Ms. Ochi in the air. "I'm about to do what every high schooler wishes they could do..."

He began to curl his fingers, bringing them in to make a fist. Ms. Ochi began to tremble, screaming in pain as she felt her whole body being compressed. Her glasses cracked, and her bones began to creak under the pressure. She began to choke, and all she could do was stare in horror at the hazy eyed teen doing this to her.

"Stop!"

Renji was taken by surprise as suddenly one of the desks skidded across the floor and slammed into his legs, knocking out his footing and making him fall to the ground. His hold over the teacher was gone, and she fell to the floor gasping for breath as the students crowded around her to make sure she was alright.

Renji raised his head, growling in anger. He watched as Ichigo and Rukia came flying through the window into the classroom, Ichigo having been the one who yelled and moved the desk. Renji narrowed his eyes, pushing himself up to his feet.

"There you are..."

[–]

"Renji, what the hell are you doing?" Rukia yelled as she looked around at the terrified students against the far wall away from the destroyed window. Ms. Ochi was clutching her throat as a few students were tending to her, making sure she was alright.

"I was looking for you," Renji slurred slightly. "We have unfinished business..."

"You're damn right we do!" Ichigo barked. "What have you done Renji? Those men in the ambulances are _dead!_ Do you realize what you've done?"

Renji snorted. "They deserved it." He said. "Policemen...they all are the same. Corrupt fascists who only care for themselves. You know how many times they brought my father home and sneered at me? Like I was no better than him!"

"You are better than your father!" Rukia retorted. "But what you're doing is proving the opposite! You want to be just like him, Renji? Look at you! You're drunk! I can see it!" She said, gesturing towards him.

Renji shook his head. "I'm not...drunk." He said, blinking his eyes rapidly. "I just had a few drinks...at the _bar._" He grinned.

"The bar...?" Ichigo whispered, his eyes widening in realization. "Renji...did you...?"

Renji smirked darkly. "I paid a little visit to my father at the bar...and now I can't be like him if he isn't around!"

Rukia gasped. "You _killed_ your father?"

Renji nodded. "He deserved it most of all. As did all of those assholes in the bar."

"Renji! Listen to yourself! This isn't you!" Ichigo roared. "It's this power! It's getting to your head!"

"This power has saved me!" Renji yelled. "Like none of you even tried to do! Where were you guys when I needed you? When my father beat me? When I was getting fucked with by those thugs outside of my own home? Huh? Where the fuck were _you_ _two_?" He spat.

"Renji, please-" Rukia tried.

"You were fucking each other behind my back! That's what you were doing!" Renji continued, ignoring Rukia. "You betrayed me! You left me behind! You ignored my pain! You allowed me to be hurt...so now I'm about to do the same!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji reared back a fist, suddenly remembering the fight with the thugs and how he had done the same thing. He turned to Rukia, yelling, "Watch out!"

Ichigo pulled Rukia to him as she stared in shock as Renji threw his fist forward, blasting the air where Rukia had just been standing with a pulse of telekinetic energy. The shards of glass on the floor shot up into the air and out the window as the pulse dispersed out in the air. Renji growled, pulling back his other fist and sending another blast at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Shit!"

Ichigo shoved Rukia out of the way, letting the blast smack him hard against the chest, sending him back against the wall by the window. He wheezed, the air having been knocked out of him, and fell to the floor holding his bruised chest as he tried to regain his senses.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out to him.

"Don't ignore me!" Renji roared, throwing a desk at her with a wave of his arm.

Rukia's eyes widened as the desk shot directly at her. She brought her hands up, blocking the desk with a wall of her influence, letting it smash to pieces against it. She watched as Renji picked up another desk, but she acted quickly and copied Renji's attack from before and thrust her fist out, sending a ball of energy at him. He was unable to release his hold of the desk before the blast hit him in the arm, knocking him back in circles through the air towards the throng of students, who all had been watching the scene with wide eyes. They yelled, dispersing apart away from Renji as he slammed into the wall, falling on his side with a groan as he tried to stow the dizziness.

With Renji incapacitated for a moment, Rukia ran to Ichigo's side as he pushed himself up against the wall. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm fine," He said. "Just knocked the wind out of me." He said, shaking his head to clear his mind. "We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

Rukia nodded. "We need to get him out of here. He could hurt the students." She said.

"Right. We're who he wants. So it shouldn't be too hard to get him to follow us." Ichigo said, turning to Renji as he leaned against the wall for support as he shook his head.

"Hey! Renji!" Rukia called.

Renji raised his head, glaring at the two of them.

"You want us?" Ichigo said. "Come get us!"

Renji's eyes widened as Ichigo and Rukia both turned and hopped out the window, eliciting loud gasps from the other students as they watched the two fall for a second before being caught by the wind and jetting out into the sky away from the school.

"Get back here!" Renji roared, sprinting towards the window. "I'm not done yet!"

Renji didn't let himself fall from the window like they had, and instead launched himself with his legs into the air, flying after them with his teeth clenched in anger. He locked his brown eyes with the fleck of orange in the sky and followed it, his intentions dark and sinister.

[–]

Ichigo and Rukia soared through the sky, just below the clouds, trying to find a good deserted place to land so they could try and reason with Renji. They didn't want any more harm to come to any potential passerby, and they had already been seen enough. They began to see buildings below, the streets of _Karakura _busy as most were getting out of work by now.

"Where can we go?" Rukia yelled over the roar of the air whipping by their heads.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "But it has to be out of town. There are too many people out now, and we'd be endangering their lives if we were anywhere within the city limits."

Rukia nodded, about to open her mouth to reply, but was cut off as suddenly she felt a powerful tug on her leg, yanking her back with a yelp. Her eyes widened as she turned, watching as Renji gripped a fist in front of him, pulling her back with a line of influence wrapped around her leg. She gasped as she was jerked back once again, unable to break free.

"Rukia!" Ichigo stopped and turned to her, watching in alarm as Renji shot at her like a bullet. Rukia struggled against the line, trying to break with with her will alone, but unable to as Renji's influence was much stronger than hers by this point. She gasped a second time, Renji not slowing as he barreled towards her.

Ichigo gritted his teeth so hard he was sure he was grinding them into dust. He shot forward, entering Renji's path to Rukia to have him knock into him instead of her, and he coughed as Renji slammed into him, sending him back down towards the ground.

"Ichigo! No!" Rukia cried, having been released from the line as Renji crashed into Ichigo. She shot after them, diving head first to try and reach them before they reached the ground.

"Renji! Stop this!" Ichigo yelled, struggling with Renji. "Stop it _right now!_"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Renji bellowed, his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist as he pushed him downwards. It was just like yesterday when he tried so send him through a building, and Ichigo remembered exactly what he did to get out of this situation.

Ichigo coated his arm in telekinetic energy, wearing it like a sleeve. He reached back, using it to empower the punch he sent at Renji's head. But Renji was expecting this, and placed a barrier around his head to protect himself. Ichigo's fist slammed into it, and it shattered, but so did the energy around Ichigo's fist. He yelled out as he felt his hand crack under the pressure, a finger most definitely breaking. He seethed in pain, his concentration split.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo could hear Rukia's voice calling out to him, and looked up behind Renji to see her diving after them. Her eyes were wide with panic, and for a moment Ichigo wondered why until he saw a shadow fall over them all and he knew what was about to happen.

Ichigo barely had enough time to coat himself in a shield-like coat of telekinetic energy before Renji let him go and pushed him with a blast of energy to send him through the building. For a few moments all he could see were blurs and rubble falling as he crashed through the concrete and brick of the building, a few faint gasps and squeals of terror from the workers inside the offices he passed through. He held his breath, pain erupting up his back as the shield only held back so much force, and finally he felt his body slow and slam against the ground of one of the lower level offices.

He coughed, forgetting how to breathe for a moment as a few of the office workers crowded over him, holding their hands to their mouths in shock at the orange haired teen who had just crashed through their ceiling, surrounding by rubble. He felt his eyes roll, and he couldn't get up as he felt his stomach churn with the need to release itself.

"Dammit..." He cursed once he figured out how to breathe again. He groaned, feeling his whole body scream with pain. He was unable to process what the hell had just happened, and just lay there sucking in breath after breath as he let his head spin.

[–]

Renji panted as he stared down the hole Ichigo had left behind in his wake. He could see the many people standing around the crater that sunk deep into the building, all looking horrified and shocked as they tried to see what had caused such destruction. Someone noticed Renji floating in mid-air, and yelled out as they pointed him out to the others, who all gasped and stared at the red haired teen who floated outside the hole.

"Renji!"

He turned at the sound of his name, watching as Rukia halted a few feet away from him, staring in terror at the destruction. She turned to Renji, clenching her fists.

"What did you do? That's Ichigo! Your best friend!"

"No..." Renji turned to her. "I have no friends."

"Yes you do!" Rukia said. "We've all been together for years! Since grade school!"

"So what?" Renji spat. "You guy never gave a crap out me! I loved you for so many years, and you just ignored me! You chose _him_!"

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Rukia shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I can't help how I feel!"

"You don't have to worry," Renji said darkly, raising his hand. "Because soon you won't be able to feel anything _at all!_"

Rukia put up her arms in defense as Renji swung his arm, ready for anything he was about to throw at her. But nothing came, and after a moment she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Renji, what-"

Rukia was unable to finish her sentence, as she heard a loud honking sound coming closer. She snapped her head to the right, her eyes widening to their furthest as a bus full of people came flying directly at her.

"Oh my God!" Rukia threw her hands up to try and stop the bus, but it was too late as it smacked into her tiny body and knocked her out of the air and towards another building parallel to the one Ichigo had gone through. She was slammed against the building by the weight of the bus, the only reason she wasn't crushed being because she placed a ball of energy around her lithe body.

Renji grinned as the bus crashed into the building, the screams of the people inside the bus echoing through the air. He watched it fall, the front bumper and window having been smashed into pieces against the building, and crash against the ground, the wheels bouncing on their suspenders. He knew the people inside weren't dead, but could be severely injured. But he didn't care. They had been used for a good purpose.

He could see down below that people were jumping of their cars to look at the bus that fell from the sky, and some were screaming as they noticed him floating in the air. He ignored their frantic cries, their shocked expressions, and the fact they were calling the police. They were nothing but ants to him, lower beings that meant nothing to him. He was on top of the food chain now, more powerful than any of them could ever hope to be in a million lifetimes.

He was...an Apex Predator.

* * *

><p><strong>PROPS TO ANYONE WHO GETS THE ENDING!<strong>

**Chronicle comes out this Tuesday! I'm so stoaked! I wanna get it on Blu-Ray. I entered this contest on the VisoTrailers Facebook page and am hoping I win the Bu-Ray! I have twenty-five points- you get points for every person who enters the contest through the link on yer Facebook and I got a few friends to do it to help me out- so I'm hoping, HOPING I win!**

**When it comes out I suggest you all watch and/or buy it. It's such an amazing movie! Plus, you can see just how different this story is from it. Same premise, a few similar scenes, but overall gone off in a whole different direction. I'm proud of this story and how well it's come out! Plus I'm glad you all like it. It started out as just a one-shot but now it's coming close to fifteen chapters! But, alas, the story is almost over. One or two more chapters to go, then the Epilogue. All good things must end soon...**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Saying Goodbye

**This took me all day to do. I couldn't go to the library, so I had to write this without the aid of that magical place. But I did very well I think! This chapter is probably my favorite, solely because of the action. I hope you guys can like it as well!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Saying Goodbye-<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid." A voice called softly, hesitantly. "You...okay?"<p>

Ichigo cracked open an eye, frowning deeply as he looked up at the face crouching over him. It was a man with long white hair and green eyes dressed in a blue business suit. His brow was furrowed in both concern and trepidation, and Ichigo could only imagine how these people must feel after witnessing a teenager being tossed through their ceiling like a wrecking ball and still being alive.

Ichigo gave a loud grunt as he pushed himself up, causing a few of the people to gasp in shock at the fact he was alive, and a few backed away as he rubbed his head. He looked around at the office he was in, the floor under his body cracked from the impact. He looked up into the destruction he had caused with his own body, and frowned as he looked into the empty sky above.

_Where'd Renji go?_ Ichigo thought.

"Ugh..." Ichigo pushed himself up, stumbling slightly as his head was still spinning slightly. He could see the sky was starting to get dark, and he needed to hurry before Renji got away otherwise he might not be able to find him again until it was too late.

"Are you okay?" The business man asked again, putting his hands out in case Ichigo fell. He shook his head at him, and waved him off.

"I'm fine," He said softly, focusing his vision to clear it of the blurs that kept passing before his eyes. He took in a deep breath, and looked up again. "You guys should evacuate the building and get somewhere safe. I'm not sure how safe the city's going to be tonight..."

"What are you-" The man began to ask, but Ichigo didn't let him finish, clenching his fists and hardening his features as he bent his knees slightly and launched himself from the ground into the sky, shooting through the floors and ceilings of the office floors he had crashed through not even five minutes before. He could see the shocked and horrified faces staring at him as he flew by, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to stop Renji before he hurt anyone else.

When he reached the free air he scanned the sky for his red haired friend. At first he could see nothing, but when he turned his head to the left he couldn't hold in the chill that filled his bones.

[–]

Rukia could feel every fiber of her body being assaulted by jolts of pain as she lay sprawled out against the building the bus had knocked her against, her frame having been indented into the concrete; her arms and legs wide as if she were making a snow angel. She felt a bit of rubble fall onto her head, dirtying her hair. She coughed, trying to pull her arms free from the building.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rukia's eyes popped wide open as she looked up and saw Renji glide in front of her, a wide smirk on his face.

"Renji, stop thi-" Rukia tried, but Renji shot his hand up and Rukia had the breath knocked out of her lungs as a force as heavy as a tow truck slammed into her, pressing her further into the building. She cried out, shutting her eyes tight as she felt her ribs being pressed against painfully.

"You don't get to talk," Renji growled. "You don't get to talk anymore!"

Rukia felt her body being pressed harder upon, and clenched her teeth as she tried to fight back against the force, but with the position she was in she couldn't get a good grip on her powers. Renji had the advantage, and Rukia feared she didn't have much time before he crushed her completely.

"_Rukia!_"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of her name, and she watched as Renji turned to see who it was who was yelling. Suddenly Renji was slammed back through the building by a condensed ball of telekinetic energy, Rukia yelping as he crashed through the spot next to her, the force shaking her whole body violently. She looked up to see Ichigo flying towards her, and she felt relief flood her.

"Ichigo! You're okay!" She said.

Ichigo came up to her, frowning as he looked at her position. "What the hell happened?" He asked, reaching to grab her arm and pull it free. With one arm free, she had more leverage to pull the other free, and then her legs. She sighed, shaking her head free of the rubble.

"Renji happened. He threw a bus at me!" She said.

Ichigo cursed. "We need to get him out of the city. He's causing too much damage." He said, looking down at the bus that had its front sunken in from the crash. He could see people crowding around it, looking up at them screaming and taking pictures of the flying teenagers.

_We've been seen,_ He thought, scowling.

"Let's hurry," Rukia said. "Before he-"

Before Rukia could finish, Ichigo was suddenly slammed into by a powerful blast of energy, his body jerking and his vision turning white as he was sent back a good few feet through the air. Rukia yelled out to him, shooting after him to help stop his spinning, but before she could reach her boyfriend she was grabbed around the waist by a lasso of telekinetic energy, and she turned to watch as Renji yanked his arm back and tossed her up into the air and slammed her into the building, making her cry out in pain.

Renji scowled as he took her and smacked her against the building a second time. He was growing more and more angry, fueling his power. He grew stronger with the more anger he had, and as he slammed Rukia against the building for a third time, he could feel his muscles bulge with his growing power.

He reared back to slam her a fourth time, but this time he was interrupted as a fist slammed into the side of his jaw. His brains rattled slightly in his skull, and he growled as he turned to Ichigo, who was scowling just as fiercely and reared back for another telekinetic-induced punch. But Renji was ready this time, and placed up a barrier to block the punch, letting it shatter under the power of Ichigo's punch and smirking as Ichigo seethed in pain and pulled back his fist.

"What's the matter?" Renji taunted. "Can't handle a little pain?"

Ichigo growled, swinging his arm to knock Renji back with a blast of energy. Renji laughed as he let himself fly back, and then stopped himself with a single thought. He grinned at Ichigo, who was glaring at him angrily as he glanced up at the panting Rukia, who was floating high above trying to regain her senses after being slammed into the building so many times.

"Renji, you need to stop this. I'm being serious." Ichigo said sternly.

Renji snorted. "And I'm being serious, too, when I say: _go to hell._"

Ichigo growled, clenching his fists. "Listen, I know that I wasn't there for you. I know I should have said something when your father hurt you, and I definitely should have been there for you. But you can't keep hurting others just because of _my_ mistake!"

"Stop that!" Renji suddenly roared, his eyes lighting up with rage. "Stop acting like you _care_! You don't care, neither of you do! No one cares!

"We _do_ care!" Ichigo retorted. "We always have! I'm sorry for everything, I really am! Please, stop this and we can just go away! All three of us! We can just fly away from this city, and live anywhere we want! We can go to America, Europe, Tibet! Anywhere! Just stop this, _right now!_"

Renji snarled, shaking his head. "No...I can't just stop...I'm too far in this..." He said, then looked up at Rukia, who was staring down at them with wide eyes. Renji thought of all the years he spent loving her, all of the fantasies, all the times he stared at her wishing for more. He thought of all the times his heart skipped just at the sight of her, every time how he smiled whenever she was just near. He thought of all the times she numbed his pain, only to have her intensify it a hundred fold. She has forsaken him, chosen to fall in love with another guy- and not just any guy, but _Ichigo. _And Ichigo betrayed him, taking her away from him. His anger built up again, and he turned to glare at Ichigo.

"Renji-"

"This can't stop..." Renji said, clenching his fists. "I won't stop! Not until I prove that I am stronger than everyone!" He roared. "I am not weak!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji shot forward at him like a bullet, balling up his hands full of energy. Ichigo braced himself, placing up a barrier just as Renji had done earlier to block the first punch. The barrier shattered, and Ichigo reared back from the force. Renji seethed in pain as he felt his fingers crack from the punch, but ignored it as he cocked back his other fist and slammed it into Ichigo's gut, making him groan and fly back from the attack. Renji grinned in triumph, following Ichigo as he flew back at a slope towards the ground.

Ichigo held his stomach as it burned with pain. He was sure one of his lower ribs had cracked from the punch, and he could taste blood in his mouth. He looked up to see Renji flying after him, growling in frustration as he reversed direction and flew head first at Renji. The two clashed, and Ichigo felt Renji assault him with a barrage of punches, all enhanced with telekinetic energy. Ichigo dodged and blocked a few, trying his best to fight back, but a few hit home and Ichigo could feel the bone in his jaw crack and a black eye forming from the punches. He could feel his anger growing, and with it a new wave of vigor that pushed him to duck under one of Renji's punches and tackled him from the waist, pushing all of his weight and mental will against the red haired teen to send him hurtling towards the ground.

"_Ichigo!_" He heard Rukia calling his name as she tried to fly to them, but he ignored her, focusing on taking Renji down. Renji flailed, smacking Ichigo over the head and hammering his fists down onto the back of his neck and shoulders. Ichigo shut his eyes tight and ignored the pain, pushing with all of his might to bring Renji to the ground.

"Dammit!" Renji's curse was followed by a soul-rattling crash, Ichigo's body tumbled onto hard ground as he felt it crumble under the weight of the two teen's and their energy. Ichigo rolled slightly, his skull vibrating with the sound of the loud crash that echoed into the air. He coughed, smoke and debris floating in the air as he lay there on the ruined ground, his whole body jittery with adrenaline. There was a rushing sound in his ears, like running water, and he had a headache forming the size of his fist dead center of his skull.

Ichigo opened his eyes, squinting against the smoke that billowed from the crater he and Renji had made in the middle of the street, and forced himself up. He looked over and saw Renji laying sprawled out on the ground, his eyes closed and his chest just barely moving. He was knocked unconscious, and Ichigo knew this was his chance to secure him to knock some sense into him.

With unsteady legs, Ichigo crawled out of the crater, waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke that filled his lungs and made him cough. When he looked up, he saw the horrified faces of the residents of _Karakura _city, all having jumped out of their cars to see what the hell was going on. They all looked at Ichigo as he emerged, gasping and backing away from him in terror. He bit his lip, knowing that everyone was memorizing his face and shock of orange hair. They wouldn't be able to stay here anymore, otherwise they'd be taken away.

"Rukia!" He yelled into the air, looking around for his raven haired companion. He couldn't see very much in the sky due to the smoke and the darkness of night that had fallen over them during their battle. He scanned the skies, searching for her. "Rukia!" He yelled again.

"_Freeze!_" A voice yelled through a speaker phone.

Ichigo looked down as three police cars came flying down the street, skidding to a halt a few feet away from him. His eyes widened as a plethora of policemen jumped out of their cars and pointed their guns at him.

"Get on the ground, now!" One yelled, waving his gun in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo raised his arms. "W-Wait! Stop! I'm not doing anything!" He yelled.

"Get down!" The officer yelled again.

"Just hold on!" Ichigo said, looking up into the sky. "Just...wait!"

_Where are you Rukia? _

"Get down or we will shoot!"

"No!" Ichigo cried, his heart slamming against his ribcage painfully fast. "Don't shoot me! I'm not doing anything!"

Ichigo felt the air behind him chill, and he could see the looks on the cops' faces. He frowned deeply in confusion. What were they looking at?

"_Ichigo!_" Rukia's voice came from up above. Ichigo looked up, watching as she zoomed across the sky towards him. "_Look out behind you!_"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and turned to see Renji crawling out of the crater with an angry sneer. He must have woken up while Ichigo was being yelled at by the cops. He gasped, turning to the policemen.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at them.

"Both of you get down!" The men in black uniforms yelled, ignoring Ichigo's warning.

"Asshole..." Renji growled at Ichigo.

Ichigo could feel his chest heaving in panic. These men didn't know what was going to happen if they didn't get out of here!

"Get down _now!_"

Ichigo turned to warn them, but was beaten to the punch as the lead officer yelled "Fire!" and a loud bang rang out into the night sky. Ichigo felt something hard and hot pierce his right arm, and for a few moments he was confused as to what it was. He felt something warm and wet run down his forearm, and then the pain finally registered and he realized what had just happened.

They _shot _him.

He had been shot in the arm, just below the shoulder.

He let loose a scream of pain as he clutched at his bleeding arm, doubling over onto his knees as the shock of what just happened cost him his balance. He could hearing Rukia yelling in the sky, trying to reach them, but she wasn't fast enough before Renji reached the mouth of the hole and glared up at the cops.

"Leave us alone..." Renji snarled, raising his arms.

"Renji! No!" Ichigo yelled, turning to look at his friend.

"Get do-" The policeman was saying, but Renji didn't let him finish as he roared and swung his arm, blasting the policemen and their vehicles into the air, their screams echoing into the night as they all flew back across the street. The bystanders who were watching all screamed and began to run away from the evil teenager. Renji yelled, glaring down at Ichigo as he lifted his hand and swung it for a second time, and Ichigo only had a few seconds to see the lamp post rip from the ground and swing at Ichigo horizontally. He tried to move, but the pain in his arm and his growing exhaustion slowed him down too much to move in time. He watched the lamp post come for him, and closed his eyes in preparation for the pain.

"Watch out!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped back open just as Rukia finally reached the scene and pushed him down under the post, letting whip by over their heads as they both lay flat against the ground. The lamp post slammed into the adjacent building, crashing through the glass windows and the concrete walls. Ichigo lifted his head looking up as Renji stood over them with a heated look of anger. Ichigo cursed, pushing himself up to grab Rukia and jump back just as Renji brought down a hammer of energy onto the spot they had just been, cracking the ground under the force.

Ichigo and Rukia landed a few feet away from Renji, both panting and sweaty as they pushed themselves up onto their feet. Rukia looked at Ichigo, her eyes widening when she saw the waterfall of blood falling from his gunshot wound.

"Ichigo! You're injured!"

Ichigo shook his head, his face pale and sweat glistening on his brow. "It doesn't matter! We have to stop him!" He said firmly.

"Like you could ever do anything to me!" Renji roared, raising his arms, palms up, and then brought them into his chest, as if beckoning to someone- or some_thing._ Ichigo heard a loud squealing noise from behind, and spun around just as the three police cars from before came hurtling towards the two of them.

"Watch out!" Ichigo yelled, shoving Rukia out of the way as he raised his arms and sent a large blast of energy at the cruisers, only able to knock away the front two off their course. The third came directly for him, and Ichigo used his only split second to place a barrier in front of him to take the brunt of the crash, the weight of the car knocking him off of his feet and to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried as she ran to help him, but just before she could raise her arm and blow away the cop car Renji came from out of nowhere and slammed into her, taking her off of her feet and into the sky. She yelled, trying to smack away the red head, but failed as he held onto her waist. She cursed, looking to the side to see that he was about to slam her through a building.

"Hope it was worth it!" Renji spat, letting go of her and letting her fly at the building with too much speed to stop herself. She clenched her teeth, shooting out her arm and grabbing Renji by the cuff of his shirt with her mind to drag him along with her. He cursed, the two of them crashing through the building.

[–]

Ichigo heard the crashing, and felt another wave of panic run through him. He threw the car off of him, panting as he pushed himself up to his feet with a stumble, looking over at the hole in the building Rukia and Renji had gone through. He cursed, spitting out a glob of blood and saliva as he ran over to the hole and launched himself into it, hearing the screaming of the people inside as the two of them crashed through the multiple floors of the building, battling it out. Ichigo tried to follow and save Rukia, but once he was inside the building he could only see the aftermath of their destruction.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called, flying upwards into the building, looking around for his friend. He heard a scream and then a boom, and knew they had exited the building from the top floor. He gritted his teeth together and blew out a hole in the other side of the building, jumping out of it to see Renji and Rukia come flying down from the sky.

Renji slammed Rukia down onto the ground by the throat, blood and spittle flying from between her lips as he crashed down on top of her. She struggled, but Renji was stronger and held her down, his eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

"This is the end of the line for you," Ichigo heard Renji say. "I'm tired of playing. It's time I end this."

The hold around Rukia's throat tightened, and she wheezed as her face began to turn blue. Renji grinned, feeling her hands clawing at his forearm in a feeble attempt to pry away his hand, but Renji held firm and applied even more pressure.

"Goodbye, Rukia..."

Rukia could feel her world going black, the corners of her vision darkening. She stared up into Renji's face in horror, knowing this truly was her end. To think...killed by one of her best friends in the whole world...

"Get off of her _right fucking now!_"

Ichigo slammed into Renji from the side, sending a telekinetic punch with his good arm directly into Renji's throat to knock him back a ways. Renji flipped back into the air, smacking against the ground and rolling away from Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo..." Rukia coughed, sucking in a large breath.

"Rukia!" Ichigo kneeled down by her side, inspecting her bruised throat. It wasn't crushed, and she wasn't bleeding too profusely from the cuts on her arms from crashing through the building. She shivered, wheezing as her eyes drooped and she fell unconscious, her fatigue finally taking over. He cursed, calling her name, trying to wake her back up. "Rukia, Rukia, wake up! Come on! I still need you!" He said.

"Oh, you need her?" Renji yelled, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, glaring at Ichigo. "You need her, huh? Like _I_ did all these years? You _need_ her, I see how it is!"

Ichigo looked up at Renji, feeling his energy slowly seeping away as he continued to bleed from his wound. He coughed, holding his arm as it throbbed with white hot pain. "Renji, please...this has gone too far! Stop this!"

Renji was about to retort, but was interrupted as a loud siren rang off in the distance. Both turned, watching as an army of black vans and police cruisers came racing down the street towards their location, skidding to a halt and blocking the way out of the lot the two teens stood in- at least to someone who needed to use the ground to escape.

"Get down on the ground!" SWAT came bursting from the black vans, holding black coated assault rifles aimed at Ichigo and Renji, red dots lighting up their torsos to signal that they were in the crosshairs of the gunmen. The policemen stood behind their vehicles, aiming their pistols and standing by the SWAT members that trained their sights on the two powerful teenagers.

"Why does everyone have to stick their noses into other people's business..." Renji growled, turning to face the officers as he glared.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Renji, who was rearing back his arms. "No! Renji, stop! Don't hurt them!"

Renji ignored Ichigo's plea, yelling as he swung his arms forward to send a strong blast of telekinetic energy all around him. Ichigo cursed, ducking down to shield Rukia's prone body from the blast by placing up a barrier over the two of them. The barrier shook from the force of Renji's blast and broke into pieces, sending a shooting pain through Ichigo's head as he felt the blast hit him. But the shield took the brunt of the blow, so he and Rukia were fine. If only he could say the same about the officers...

The blast smacked into the police cruisers and black vans and sent them flying back into the air, the men behind them following suit as they were smacked by the attack. The men all flung backwards through the air, not knowing what had hit them and screaming as they all hit the ground, a few being crushed by the falling vehicles.

Renji grinned, watching the mayhem of the policemen being thrown back. He cackled, clenching his fists. "No one is stronger than me!" He roared. "I will never be weak again!"

Ichigo raised his head from over Rukia to watch Renji laugh. His vision was blurring slightly, the blood loss finally catching up to him. He wheezed, trying to catch his breath as he kneeled over Rukia's unmoving body. He was going to pass out, or throw up, or die. Either way he didn't have long. He needed to hurry and finish this, otherwise Renji was going to hurt more people. He had to stop it, and he had to stop it _now._

Ichigo cocked back his good arm, punching the air to send a burst of energy at Renji, who was too preoccupied with his taunting laughter to take notice. The blast smacked into Renji's side, knocking him off his feet and to the ground, his head banging against the concrete with a sickening _crack._ Renji groaned, clutching at his head as he felt blood begin to seep through his red hair. He pushed himself up, looking at his bloodied hand in shock. He clenched it, hardening his features and turning to glare at Ichigo.

"That the best ya got?" Renji yelled, standing to face Ichigo. "Is that _really_ it? You really think you have a chance now? After all of this, after I've kicked both of your asses all across the city, you still think you can win?"

Ichigo panted, glaring at Renji. "I will...stop you..." He breathed out.

Renji ground his teeth together, his anger reaching new heights at Ichigo's words. "You're fucking stupid! All of you are _weak!_ All of you are beneath me! I AM THE APEX PREDATOR!"

Energy began to pour out of Renji in waves as he bellowed into the sky, a tsunami of telekinetic power that shattered the glass windows of the nearby buildings. The policemen all began to scurry about, feeling the air getting thicker with Renji's malicious intent.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled over the terrible noise that filled the air. Alongside Renji's scream and the shattering glass and the police running around yelling, there was a hiss as Renji's power oozed out of him. It grated against Ichigo's ears, vibrating his skull painfully. "Please! Don't do this!"

If Renji heard him, he ignored it, spreading his influence in every direction. The police cars began to crumble, the windows shattering and the men around them screaming as glass flew in every direction.

"Renji! Stop!"

Renji's influence spread, and Ichigo could feel it slithering towards him, coming to kill him. He felt panic wash over him, his eyes darting around for something to save him. He needed to do something quickly otherwise Renji would kill him and Rukia both!

Off a few feet stood a stone statue. It was of an old man, crouched low with arthritis holding a long stone cane in his wrinkled fingers. He had a long beard, scars over his bald eyes and long eyebrows, dressed in the long white robes of a traveler. The statue was of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the founder of _Karakura_. It wasn't until now did Ichigo realize they were in front of City Hall, the statue stationed out front as a reminder of who brought them this wonderful city.

"Renji! Please don't make me do this!" Ichigo yelled again imploringly, watching as Renji continued to yell and break the windows of the surrounding buildings. He could feel the energy creeping towards him, ready to tear him apart just like it did cars and windows. He scowled, cursing out loud as he raised his hand towards the statue.

The cane in Yamamoto's hand began to shake, and it took everything Ichigo had to tear it free from the ground and into the air. He spun it into a horizontal position in the air, aiming it at Renji, and then threw it.

Renji was not prepared for the cane, and only realized its existence a split second before it speared through his chest, right through his heart, and impaled him onto the ground. His eyes widened to their fullest, his face freezing in that expression of shock as his life was instantaneously ripped away from him, his once bright brown eyes dimming to a soulless gray.

Ichigo let his weight fall to the ground over Rukia's body. He panted, feeling the energy seep back into Renji lifeless body, the loud hissing sound fading. A heavy silence fell over the area, the SWAT soldiers and the policemen looking on at the impaled teenager. One of them waved his hand, and the SWAT soldiers began to close in, their guns raised.

Ichigo could hear their heavy footsteps, and raised his head slowly as a drip of sweat fell from his chin. He watched them come near, their red dots aimed right at his forehead. He scowled, looking over at his dead friend again as the men surrounding him and looked over the cane.

"Stay down," One of the men in black armor commanded.

Ichigo had no intention of doing so, and with the very last of his energy he wrapped his arms around Rukia and picked her up in his arms and turned away from the men. They all began to yell at him, but he ignored everyone as he launched from the ground and shot up into the night sky, leaving behind the dead body of Abarai Renji, his best friend in the whole world.

_Goodbye...Renji._

* * *

><p><strong>Sad ending...I know. Renji is dead! Ichigo had no choice but to put an end to him. Renji was getting too out of control and needed to be stopped!<strong>

**For those of you who don't know, this chapter was probably the most like the movie out of any of the other chapters. A lot of what happened in this chapter happened in the movie as well, and when it comes out TOMORROW you will see what I mean. **

**There's only one more chapter left. The Epilogue shall be up very soon, I don't know when...I just know it'll be soon. I hope you guys are prepared for it!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S. <strong>_**I'm giving a shoutout to a new friend of mine, ****_La Vie Musicale._ She and _xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx_- another amazing writer- are doing a collab story I actually find to be really good called _Strangers, Again._ It's an IchiRuki story, obviously, and it's extremely well written! I recommend you guys go check it out NOW!**


	14. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter for _Potentia De Mens_. It's been a really fun trip, writing this story, and I'm very happy how it came out. This originally was supposed to just be a one-shot, meant to fill in the time that I was waiting for my novel to be accepted by someone for publication. Then it turned into so much more and here we are! **

**I know this epilogue might be a bit dissatisfying, but I was aiming for it to have the same feel as the ending to _Chronicle_. Don't worry, if you haven't seen it it doesn't spoil too much. Really nothing, just the setting. If you haven't seen it, then go get it! It came out on DVD last Tuesday! I bought the lost footage edition, and have watched it like three times already! It's so amazing! I recommend you watch it, and then you can understand this story so much better. **

**I might do a sequel. There is going to be a sequel to _Chronicle_, and as such it would only make sense for me to do a sequel to this right? Though I might do the sequel before the _Chronicle_ one comes out, that way it'll be one hundred percent my own. Let me know what you think!**

**Now, without further adieu, the Epilogue to _Potentia De Mens!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>-Epilogue-<em>

* * *

><p>There was a loud clicking sound, followed by a frustrated grunt as total darkness controlled the screen. Then came a sigh, and then a light appeared and suddenly Ichigo's face appeared solely in the camera's view. He had on a wool cap, wearing a baggy blue winter coat with a green hiking bag strapped securely to his back. He looked into the camera, and then off to the side a bit, checking something before stepping back to reveal the snowy mountains behind him.<p>

"Hey, Renji." Ichigo said, smiling weakly, sadly. "I know this is really weird to do...with the camera and everything. But I wasn't sure how else to bring some closure to myself for...what I did."

He gave a frown, mulling over his actions from that fateful day. His amber eyes shone with sorrow, and he closed them to sigh, his breath misty in the cold air, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Renji...I really am." He said, staring into the camera. "That day...that night...I had no other choice. I hope you understand that. You were out of control and...I had to stop you."

A calloused hand ran over Ichigo's wool cap, his scowl deepening as he looked off to the side, staring at something that the camera couldn't see.

"I know you aren't a bad person." He said finally after a moment of silence. "I know that...and so does Rukia. We don't blame you for what you did. You were the victim in everything, not us. We..._I _should have been there for you more. All those times I said 'just let him deal with it' were mistakes. I should have stood up to your father, should have been by your side when you were facing those bullies. I shouldn't have left you alone like I did. I realize that now...

"And I'm sorry for taking Rukia. I knew you loved her, I _knew._ I encouraged you to tell her for years, only to take her away from you. And I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself...ya know? I loved her too...and I tried to hold it in, tried to suppress my feelings so you could have her. But when she confessed to me...you understand right? I'm sure you would...if only you weren't corrupted by this power..."

Ichigo clenched his fists, staring down at the ground in anger. "I'm not sure what this power is...where it came from or why we were the ones who were destined to obtain it. But I plan to figure it out." He looked back up into the camera with determination. "After..._that_ day, after I healed, I went back to the hole. It was sunk in. I tried to burrow inside, but there was nothing there. I think those black vans took it...whatever it was. I still don't remember that night in a whole...but I remember enough to know there was something there that did this to us.

"I will figure out what did this to us. I plan to use these powers to do that, and I promise to help people. I've been traveling...I couldn't stay in _Karakura_ after what happened...I visited my father and sisters of course, told them I loved them before flying away. I've been to a lot of places. Paris is really nice in the summer..."

Ichigo gave a wry smile, staring into the camera. "I'm sure you would have loved it. I know Rukia did..."

Just then, a black dot appeared in the sky, and Ichigo turned to it, as if having sensed that it was there. The black dot continued to grow, coming closer until a figure was made out. Ichigo took a step to the side, letting the figure land in the snow next to him.

Rukia wore a lavender scarf around her neck, dressed in a purple winter coat zipped up to her chin and had on a matching hiking bag to Ichigo's strapped to her back. She looked up at the camera, and then to Ichigo.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

Ichigo flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm saying hey...to Renji." He gestured to the camera.

Rukia frowned, turning to the camera as it stared at the two of them motionlessly. "Oh," She said lowly, her eyes shining with sadness as she turned to Ichigo. "That's why you bought this thing..."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah..." He turned back to the camera. "Rukia was just in the next town over, picking up a few supplies for the two of us. We have to fend for ourselves now, because we can't stay in one place for too long. But it isn't that bad...we get to see the world."

"Did you tell him about Paris?" Rukia asked, smiling slightly at Ichigo.

He nodded. "Yeah, I told him." He said, smiling back at her. "We should be going...huh?"

Rukia nodded slowly. "Yeah...it's really cold here, and it'll be dark soon. I found a nice hotel we could stay in for the night."

Ichigo sighed, his breath blowing out in front of his face. He looked up to the camera, smiling softly at it. "I guess this is it..." He said. "I just wanted you to know Renji...we don't blame you for what you did. Right, Rukia?"

She shook her head, turning to the camera. "Of course not...everything that happened wasn't your fault. It was ours. _Mine_, I should say." She averted her gaze. "If I had known you felt that way...I wouldn't have just thrown my feelings at your face like I did...I'm sorry Renji."

Ichigo reached forward, taking her hand in his own, their gloved fingers intertwining together. "Rukia..."

She wiped away the tears that were welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Sorry...can't help myself." She chuckled dryly, sniffling.

"It's okay..." He said. "I understand."

She shook her head, clearing her throat. She turned back to the camera, and smiled gently. "I hope you can forgive us Renji. I really hope you can..."

"Like I said," Ichigo spoke, looking into the camera. "We will figure out what happened to us down in that hole. We'll bring peace to your memory, I swear it."

Rukia nodded in agreement.

"This is goodbye then..." Ichigo said. "I hope that, wherever you are, you can finally be happy."

"Goodbye, Renji." Rukia said.

"Goodbye," Ichigo said as well.

They both smiled at the camera for a peaceful moment, and then turned away. Rukia leaned against Ichigo as they walked away from the camera through the snow, leaving it be as they crouched slightly and launched into the air together, soaring off into the sky as the camera continued to record the tranquil snowy mountains.

* * *

><p><em>-End-<em>


End file.
